


Umění milovat

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, Inexperienced Legolas, Inner doubts, Light Petting, M/M, Orc Culture, Orc Magic, Prick of Conscience, Shy Legolas, The art of love-making, sex teacher
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Jedná se o druhý díl ságy O krásce a skřetovi. Děj prvního dílu se odehrává na hranicích Gondoru a Mordoru, kde stepní uruk Marghul zajal gondorského kapitána Legolase. Pyšný princ nakonec zjistil, že se skřety se to možná má trochu jinak, než mu doma tvrdili a že se od Marghula má leccos naučit.Tato povídka pojednává o tom, jak ona výuka probíhala.





	1. Prolog

Jarní slunce pomalu nabíralo na sebejistotě a odvažovalo se žhnout jakoby už byl červenec. Ostré odpolední paprsky propalovaly jemnou, bledou elfí pleť, dosud zvyklou nejvýš na laskavé přítmí hlubokých hvozdů.  
Legolas, princ mirkwodský a dědic lesního trůnu si s blaženou odevzdaností prohlížel své ruce.  
Nikdy nebudou tak tmavé, jako skřetí. Proplulo mu hlavou, jako bělostný obláček po nebeském blankytu. Dokonce nebudou ani béžové, jako suchá tráva, ševelící a vlnící se všude kolem nich, v něčem podobná nedozírným mořským dálavám. Ne! Přímé sluneční paprsky jeho kůži zraňovaly a barvily do růžova.  
Spěšně přehodil přes své nahé tělo Marghulovu deku, jakoby se před indiskrétním slunkem styděl.  
Bylo to zvláštní! Na celé té nesmírné hnědé pláni jakoby bděli jen dva. On a ten žhavý nebeský poutník nad jeho hlavou. Přes to si připadal tak podivně vystavený. Necudně a nepatřičně! A připadal si tak až teď, když ležel sám na měkké beraní houni rozprostřené na zemi. Ještě před chvílí na sobě nesl váhu cizího těla. Teď měl pocit, jakoby ho ta váha chránila. Nejen před palčivým sluncem, ale i před jeho vlastními zrádnými myšlenkami. Pomalu obrátil hlavu na bok, kde si spokojeně podřimoval jeho uchvatitel, stejně nahý, jako on sám.  
Stepní uruk a mordorský vojenský zběh, Marghul z rodu Nagha. Princ na něj upíral zrak s nesourodou směsicí něhy, strachu, bezradnosti, ostychu a dalších všemožných pocitů, které snad ani netoužil opravdu rozplést a náležitě pojmenovat.  
Na tváři mu z ničeho nic vykvetl nesmělý úsměv. Tenhle skřet miluje tak, jako žije! Divoce, vášnivě, živelně! Dává do toho aktu veškerou svou sílu, veškeré své vědomí. Nepřemýšlí, co bude za pár okamžiků. Soustředí se jen na tady a teď. A pak slabý, jako dech padne vyčerpáním a jeho víčka sklapnou, jako když zajde slunce.  
Jistě! Ta poslední část není až tak docela pravdivá a on si to uvědomoval. Marghulův spánek byl jak na vodě, tak lehký, jako běh vodoměrky. Stačil by jeden nepatřičný pohyb a jeho věznitel i milenec v jednom by byl na nohou a připravený k obraně.  
Nevěří mi!  
Pomyslel si Legolas. I přes všechno to, co už spolu zažili. I přes lože, co spolu sdíleli, Marghul mu stále nevěřil.  
A dobře dělá! Ujistil se elf vzápětí, až příliš horlivě. To, když se v jeho srdci začal šikovat regiment raněných bolestivých citů a chystal se šturmem vytáhnout na jeho mysl, která se snažila zůstat chladnou.  
Dobře dělá! Okřikl pro jistotu ještě jednou své ublížené srdce. Přes to všechno... přes... tohle! Přelétl očima jejich obnažená těla, jsme stále ještě nepřátelé. A on je můj únosce a věznitel!  
A to byla chyba! Protože hned na to se z hloubi jeho mozku musela vynořit další zrádná myšlenka, která se za tou první táhla, jako její stín.  
Co bys udělal, synu Thranduilův? Křičela! Co byl udělal, kdyby tenhle skřet na chvilinku polevil ve své ostražitosti a tys dostal šanci osvobodit se s tohohle podivného zajetí? Polkl a zahnal ji ještě horlivěji než tu první. Odvrátil oči od Marghula a znovu se zahleděl do nebe. Myšlenky mu v hlavě vířily, jak podzimní listí ve větru a praly se o jeho pozornost. Prázdnýma očima zíral nad sebe a nechal je, jednu po druhé, pomalu klesnout na dno svého vědomí.  
Pod dekou se zatím daly do pohybu jeho dlaně. Přejížděly opatrně tam a sem a systematicky zkoumaly povrch jeho těla, jakoby něco hledaly. Nějakou stopu! Znamení! Důkaz toho co se s ním dělo ještě před pouhými několika okamžiky. Nenašly zhola nic! Jeho tělo se nezměnilo ani trochu! Vypadalo úplně stejně, jako když ještě bylo panenské. Zdálo se mu to téměř neuvěřitelné! Pak pozvedl své dlaně k očím a nebyla na nich ani stopa po Marghulově kouřově hnědé. Byly stejně mléčně bílé, jako bývaly vždycky.  
Sám sobě se musel smát! Samozřejmě! Bylo by bláhové věřit, že na jeho fáně ulpí něco z Marghula. Jenže, co se to tedy vlastně změnilo? Něco se přece změnit muselo!  
Zavřel a znovu otevřel oči. Tohle konání! Veškeré tohle tělesné obcování! To vše je ryze účelové! Berlička, která vyztuží jejich dočasné spojenectví a stvrdí ryzost jejich paktu. Dušovala se jedna část jeho já a jiná se jí posměšně chechtala.  
Ale no tak! Řvala! Pokud je to tak, pokud je to skutečně tak, Legolasi Zelený Lístku, princi Mirkwoodský, proč se usmíváš? A byla to pravda! Koutky elfích úst skutečně zůstávaly pozvednuté! Velmi nenápadně! Sotva znatelně! Tak, že by si toho nevšiml nikdo, než Legolas sám. Ale bylo to tak! Někde hluboko v něm se cosi hnulo. Vzbudilo se to jako drak spící ve sluji a on neměl tušení, jak se to jmenuje a kde se to v něm vzalo. Ale bylo to živé, horké a nezkrotné a našeptávalo mu to, aby objal spící Marghulovo tělo a přitiskl se k němu.  
Neměl jsem na výběr... Musel jsem.. Poslední zbytky cudnosti v něm ještě stále zoufale bojovaly o převahu. Odpověděla jim další salva pohrdlivého smíchu.  
Dobře víš, princi, že jsi, nikdy nezkoušel říct ne. Ani jednou ses o to opravdu nepokusil!  
Nešťastně si povzdechl, zornice plné modravého jasu pozdně jarní oblohy.  
Jeho čistota, jeho neposkvrněnost byly ty tam. Navždy zmizely v nenávratnu, vydány napospas stepnímu urukovi a on věděl, že by jich měl želet. Snažil se jich želet! Jenže a to ho děsilo nejvíc, ve skutečnosti v něm nebyla ani stopička upřímné lítosti. Ať se snažil jak chtěl, nedokázal jí ze sebe vydolovat jedinou unci. Za to palčivý pocit nesmírné vinny z něj přímo tryskal. Vinny za to, že nelituje!  
Hlavou mu probleskla vzpomínka na Temný hvozd. Na jeho vzdálený domov, skrývající se za západním obzorem, mnoho mil odsud. Vybavil si jeho laskavé příšeří a konejšivé ticho panující pod korunami stromů. Vybavil si i své bratry, stejně tiché a důstojné, jako ty koruny nad nimi. Představil si jejich oči, chladné tvrdé a nehybné, soudící jeho hříchy. Představil si ty známé tváře upírající na něj své zraky v němé obžalobě. Neměl koho se ptát, proto tu otázku vyslal k jarnímu nebi, jakoby mohla dolétnout až k jejich špičatým slechům.  
Zradil jsem? Ve vašich očích... Zradil jsem? A ve svých vlastních?  
Všechny ty otázky jakkoliv podstatné, jakkoliv zásadní, byly překřičeny nově probuzeným dráčetem v katakombách jeho duše.  
To je ono! Pomyslel si.  
Ne, moje fána! Má fea je místem, kam se navždy otiskly skřetí pařáty a vypálily svou šedavou stopu.  
Znovu se usmál! Morální konflikt byl vyčerpávající a on ho měl pro dnešek tak akorát. Trochu alibisticky se tedy rozhodl, že je na čase ho odložit a soustředit se na něco nového.  
Cože mu to Marghul vlastně říkal?  
Ach, ano, výuka!  
Oba ji jako mladí podstoupili. Pouze on se učil recitovat básně v quendi, zatímco Marghul... Představil si ho jako hubeného vytáhlého skřetího výrostka, panice vydaného na milost ženě. A ne ledajaké! Mnohem starší, zkušenější a smyslnější čarodějnici. Vyvolalo to v něm téměř škodolibé potěšení. Musel se tenkrát cítit podobně, jako dnes on. Tréning skřetího i elfího mladíka byl téměř stejně tvrdý, ale elf procvičoval pouze jednu část své bytosti. Marghul se učil vnímat celé své tělo. Jakže tomu říkal? Ano, Ragharu! Cesta bílé tygřice. A teď to umění předává dál.  
Ale teď na tom nezáleželo. Teď bylo na čase odpočívat. Bílé paže ovinuly skřetí tělo a elfovy oči se pokojně zavřely ve vytouženém odpočinku.


	2. Ráno po té

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když se Legolas vzbudil onoho osudovéhpo rána na Hnědých pláních s horkým obnaženým skřetím tělem po svém boku, přepadaly ho různé myšlenky. K jakému rozhodnutí asi dojde?

Legolas si dobře pamatoval na ten okamžik, kdy se všechno změnilo. Na ono osudové ráno, kdy poprvé otevřel oči po tom, co přestal být panicem. První, co tenkrát zcela bezděčně udělal, bylo, že si, stejně jako dnes, přejel dlaněmi po těle. Po tom samém těle, jehož se pouhých pár hodin před tím dotýkaly snědé skřetí ruce. Hlavou mu krátce proběhlo, zda se to všechno skutečně stalo, či zda to byl pouhý sen, jeden rychlý pohled bokem a cizí tělo přitisknuté k tomu jeho, ho však nemohly mýlit.  
Dobře si také vzpomínal na všechny ty pocity, které se v něm zrodily zároveň s procitnutím. Byly to ty samé, které ho trápily i teď. Vinna, stud, nejistota, pochybnosti... Jenže jako všechno, co je novorozené, byly i ony drobné, chabé a ač se snažily ze všech sil být hozivé, ne hlasitější, než upištěná ptáčata. Všechen prostor v jěho duši si toho rána usurpoval mocný pocit slasti, nafouknutý jako balón. A který se nadul ještě mocněji po té, co ho Marghulův rošťácký úsměv, široký od ucha k ucha k uchu ho uvítal do nového dne a Marghulovy plné rty splynuly s těmi jeho.  
Jako uhranutý při tom zíral do skřetových očí, v nichž jakoby tančilo tisíc plamenů a naslouchal jeho zvonivému smíchu.  
"Pane jo, elfíku! To teda byla jízda!"  
Předl jeho hlas smyslně a překvapený Legolas honem dumal, kamže to spolu vlastně jeli. Nakonec si pomyslel, že se zřejmě jedná o jeden z výrazů pro... tamto, kterých měli skřeti nepřeberně a elfové ani jeden.  
"Kdo by to byl do tebe řek, že seš takovej zlobivej kluk?" Pokračoval on! "A to je teprv začátek!"  
V elfovi hrklo! Začátek! Samozřejmě! Tohle jeho skřetímu uchvatiteli stěží mohlo stačit. Bude chtít víc.  
A sám nedokázal rozpoznat, zda je tomu rád, či se toho děsí. Matně si vybavoval dobu, kdy všechno mezi nimi bylo ještě nevinné, jakoby to bylo před dávnými věky a nikoliv teprve včera. Všechny ty pohledy! Jakoby náhodné dotyky! Smyslné narážky! Ta květina, kterou mu Marghul daroval, dokonce i jeho vlastní chlípné myšlenky. Bylo to jako sen! Jako přelud, který se dal zahnat jediným mávnutím ruky. Vzdušný zámek, který se na povel poslušně ukryl v zákrutách jeho mysli, dobře utajený i před vlastním stvořitelem.  
Až s dnešní nocí se to stalo děsivě skutečným.  
Opětoval Marghulův polibek a zvedl paže, aby je mohl položit kolem jeho krku. Už dávno věděl, že tenhle skřet ani trochu nepřipomíná děsivé bezcitné příšery z dávných vyprávěnek, kterými ho krmili doma pod rozložitými korunami stromů, pouze zatím netušil proč. Byl Marghul tolik vyjímečný mezi vlastním druhem? Nebo staré elfí legendy prostě nebyly pravdivé? Proč by ale lhaly? Najednou mu něco blýsklo ve vzpomínkách. Už jednou, když dumal nad tím, proč se elfí i skřetí historie, až prožívaná současně, tolik liší, když tu ho napadlo podezírat duchy Valar. Myšlenky všeotce Erua, které se staly skutečnými, aby mu pomohly formovat Ardu. Už tenkrát to zavrhl jako svatokrádežné, ale... opravdu není ani v nejmenším možné, že by jim vznešení duchové prostě... lhali? Konečně, válčili spolu! Copak se tichý zvuk pravdy neztrácí v jakékoliv válečné vřavě jako první?  
Jenže nebylo snadné, soustředit se na tak komplikované úvahy, zatímco Marghulovy rty putovaly dolů po jeho krku na hruď a jeho ruce, jakoby jim od pasu vzhůru vycházely vstříc. On sám se pokoušel oplácet jeho pozornost drobnými polibky sázenými na čelist a ušní lalůček.  
"To včera, to zdaleka nic nebylo!"  
Vrčel jeho hlas k Legolasovu hrudnímu koši. Jeho nehty se při tom zarývaly do jeho boků.  
"Ani sme nezačali! Předvedu ti, co je to vopravdu skvělej pocit!"  
Veškeré složité myšlenky se začly z elfí hlavy spolehlivě vytrácet stejným tempem s jakým se Marghul posouval stále níž po jeho torzu. Napřed opustil hruď a přesunul se na břicho. Ale i to bylo jeho všetečným rtům málo. Jemně škádlily oblast kolem elfova pupku, zatímco jeho oči střílely rozpustilé blesky vzhůru ke svému druhovi, jakoby zkoušely zjistit, co on na to.  
Elbereth! Tak Blízko! Pomyslel si ten, stejně přerývaně, jako dýchal. Tak blízko k... Ani nedokázal to slovo vyslovit, jenže onomu nepojmenovatelnému orgánu na tom pramálo záleželo a začal se sám vzpínat směrem k Marghulovi.  
Dotkne se ho tam Marghul? Políbí ho tam?  
Málo chybělo a Legolas celý obluzený touhou, začal škemrat. Jenže těsně před tím, než se k tomu odhodlal se ten trapič Marghul se smíchem zvedl.  
"To byl jen takovej malej závdavek! Teď je na čase se nasnídat."

Marghul, od pasu nahoru nahý, jen v kalhotách ohrnutých nad kolena, s mečíkem u pasu a lukem přes rameno, stál v říčním proudu a pomocí prutu, dole důkladně naostřeného, se snažil ulovit něco pstruhů. Balancoval mezi oblými kluzkými kameny a co chvíli na něj cákla voda.  
Legolas ho pozoroval ze břehu, napřed ještě trochu uražený tím jeho škádlením i tenhle pocit křivdy se však brzy začínal vytrácet. Marghulova postava téměř dokonale odhalená až na ten kousek jemné teletiny okolo jeho pasu, hýždí a stehen, jeho široká ramena, statná hruď, nohy s napjatými svaly rýsujícími se pod olejovou pokožkou, to všechno poutalo princovu pozornost tak úspěšně, že úplně zapomněl o čem přemýšlel ještě před chvílí. Když v tom mu náhle došlo, že zírá! Zcela otevřeně a nepokrytě zírá! Zírá, aniž by to sám plánoval. Dokonce se ukázalo, že zírá s otevřenými ústy! Rázem netušil, kam s očima. Tohle byla další věc, která pro něj byla naprosto nová. I před tím... před... tamtím! I před tamtím se jeho pohled tu a tam zatoulal Marghulovým směrem a zavadil o některou z částí jeho mimořádně pohledného těla. I tenkrát se to stávalo jakoby mimoděk. Náhodou! Ale vždy to byly pohledy kradmé, nenápadné a důkladně tajené.. Co jen si má počít teď? Teď, když tohle všechno nejenom viděl, ba se toho dokonce sám dotýkal? Netušil, jaká je v tomhle případě etiketa a zda něco, jako etiketa vůbec existuje. Skřeti na něco takového, pravda, sotva dbali, jenže on byl elf. Potřeboval to vědět!  
Z úvah ho náhle vytrhlo ostré, jako oheň pálčivé šlehnutí Marghulových oči. Skřet si všiml jeho upřeného pohledu. Samozřejmě, že si toho musel všimnout, uvědomil si Legolas. Ještě než stačil své vlastní oči cudně sklopit k zemi, zaznamenal, jak se pohled jeho druha naplnil bujnou smyslností a jeho ústa vykouzlila ten nejvyzývavější usměv, jaký kdy spatřil.  
Marghul ho přistihl a líbilo se mu to! Došlo mu vzápětí, zatimco už spořádaně civěl do země. Měl při tom pocit, jakoby se mu ten necudný pohled zavrtal do slabin a uvědomoval si i bouři, kterou tam vyvolal. Ještě se styděl, že byl přistižen, přes to se odvážil ten pohled opětovat a bylo to přílemné. Bylo to smělé, bylo to vzrušující. A trochu... děsivé.

Posnídali mlčky. Dvě ryby, které skončily nabodnuty na Marghulově provizorním kopí byly opečeny v cuku letu a jejich křehké maso se na jazyku jen rozpadalo. Legolas však mohl stejně tak dobře žvýkat třeba podrážku a stěží by poznal nějaký rozdíl. Jeho tělo si až příliš dobře pamatovalo. Každý dotyk, každý polibek, každý pohyb. A nepřestávalo se připomínat. Ale duše? Elbereth, co duše? Co se stane s jeho nesmrtelnou feou?  
Pomalu, jak slunce stoupalo a okamžik společně prožité tělesné slasti se vzdaloval, rozpouštěl se také onen růžový obláček, který obléval jeho mysl a činil ji línou, rozvleklou, jakoby obalenou v cukru. Nezvratně mu začalo docházet, kdo je tvor, který jednou provždy setřel jeho pel. Muž, stepní uruk, nepřítel! Zvolna k němu připlouvala, hezky jedno po druhém, pomyšlení na následky, jež to s sebou zákonitě přinese a zmocnila se ho panika. V duchu si představil všechny ty tváře! Ty hlasy, ty nastražené uši. Všechny starší Temného hvozdu s jeho otcem v čele. Kdyby jim řekl, že byl donucen, nebo že to byla léčka, jediný způsob, jak si získat skřetovu důvěru, uznali by to. Přestože by stokrát prokleli a pokud by měli příležitost i krutě ztrestali provinilce, který poskvrnil jejich prince.  
Musel jsem... nebyla jiná možnost...  
Procvičoval si v duchu a sám nevěděl, zda mluví k nim, či k sobě.  
Pak v jakémsi náhlém záchvatu podezíravosti pohlédl úkosem i na Marghula, který s bezstarostným výrazem okusoval svou rybu, plně soustředěný na první jídlo dne.  
A proč to vlastně udělal on? Proč by chtěl potěšit zrovna mě? Jaká temná intrika se za tím skrývá?  
Rázem však svá podezření zahnal, jako zcela neopodstatněná. Marghul, ať už byl jakýkoliv, nebyl pletichář. Přímost byla vlastností, jíž si cenil a jíž také bohatě oplýval. Nebyl důvod věřit, že má nějaký další skrytý motiv, kromě toho který přiznal. Ač by se mu to kdykoliv dřív zdálo neuvěřitelné, vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že tenhle stepní uruk chtěl opravdu jen jeho potěšení. Ale co chudák elf? Co chce on?  
Musel jsem... zkoušel to znova. Být s Marghulem zadobře je teď důležité. Aniž si to uvědomil, znovu zněl, jakoby stál v jeskyni pod Temným hvozdem a pronášel svou obhajobu.  
Pomalu vstal a začal skládat věci do Marghulova tlumoku. Deku, houni... rozechvěly se mu v rukou, když si pomyslel, co se na nich před pár hodinami odehrávalo. Skoro až přiliš pečlivě je sbalil do ranečku a převázal tkanicí. Pak se pustil do zbytku. Marghul zatím u ohně pečlivě studoval mapu.  
"Myslim, že už jsem pochopil, kudy dneska vyrazit!"  
Prohodil směrem ke svému vězni a ten se, celý vděčný za to rozptýlení, přičinlivě rozhovořil o směřování i úskalích jejich další společné cesty.

Pak se dali na pochod a dusivé ticho, které se rozhostilo už ráno u snídaně, se ještě prohloubilo. Nezdálo se, že by to Marghula nějak trápilo. Štrádoval si to po elfově boku, usměvavý a spokojený a vypadalo to, že nemá ani tušení o vnitřních zmatcích, které sužují duši jeho nového milence.  
Pro něj to nic neznamenalo! Vynořilo se v Legolasově hlavě. Byl jsem jenom jeden z mnoha!  
Hned to pomyšlení spolkl, jako hořkou medicínu. Copak na tom záleží? Okřikl se! Copak na tom záleží? A na... tamtom, taky nezáleželo! Bylo to jenom... Ještě pořád jsem jeho vězeň! Nezbývá mi, než se řídit jeho vůlí. Dodržovat jeho zvyky! A konec, konců, tohle je skřetí zvyk! A Marghul je pouhý skřet!  
Slova "pouhý skřet", už mu nešla přes jazyk tak snadno, jako dřív. Jenže na druhou stranu...  
Se skřetem se to nepočítá!  
Takhle se v duchu ujišťoval s nesmírnou horlivostí. Na onom místě se jeho myšlenky na chvíli zastavily a on se od toho okamžiku nesoustředil na nic víc než na vlastní chůzi. Pravidelné střídání levé a pravé bylo dostatečně otupující, aby ho ukolébalo a odvedlo jeho pozornost vhodnějším směrem. Jenže protivná realita se znovu začala hlásit o své! Na mysl mu, jako obří výstražné znamení vytanula Marghulova mnohoslibná věta, "ale tohle je teprv začátek" Opět pocítil to divné chvění v místech, o nichž donedávna netušil, že vůbec existují. Promlouvaly k němu svou vlastní řečí a řvaly jedno velké, "Ano!" On sám se je pokusil přeslechnout a dodával k tomu, jakoby ani neexistovaly: Jsem jeho vězeň! Nic jiného mi nezbývá.  
Pak to v jeho hlavě opět na nějaký čas ztichlo.  
Marghul prohodil pár věcných poznámek k průběhu jejch cesty a tvářil se při tom velmi nenuceně. Dostalo se mu tichých rozpačitých odpovědí cezených skz zuby a vyhýbavých pohledů.  
"Seš nějakej zaraženej!"  
Prohodil on a opět zapomněl na elfovu existenci. Legolas přemítal dál.  
Nakonec..., pomyslel si, když se kolem poledního usadili, aby dojedli zbytky od snídaně, co je vlastně špatného na tom učit se? Poznávat nové věci... Ve válce je snad žádoucí vědět toho co nejvíc o protivné straně, aby... Aby... Co vlastně? Na to, co znamená to aby, nechtěl teď raději ani pomyslet. Ostatně, byla tady vzpomínka, mnohem bližší, hřejivější a vítanější. A taky tady bylo to probuzené něco, co se teď hlásilo o slovo s každým novým pohledem na Marghula.  
Výuka! Šeptal si Legolas rozechvěle. Výuka! Kdypak asi nastane čas na další lekci a jak bude vypadat? S každou další podobnou myšlenkou byl onen hladový šepot ze sklepení hlasitější a hlasitější a on zatínal nehty do vlastních stehen a nabízené ryby si ani nevšiml.  
To už se konečně probral i Marghul.  
"Co je to s tebou elfe? Celý dopoledne seš jak mrtvej."  
A poprvé od dnešního rána se zatvářil opravdu starostlivě. Legolasovi se zdálo, že mu nezbývá, než jít s pravdou ven. Jenže, pro samu Elbereth, co má vlastně říct!? Jak jen se o takovéhle věci mluví? Zhluboka se nadechl.  
"No... totiž... já...." soukal ze sebe, zakoktával se a přímo cítil, jak se jeho tváře vybarvují do červena. "Já... ta...věc... co jsme ji dělali včera..."  
Marghul napjatě poslouchal. Legolas v duchu proklínal své vlastní pohlaví, které stále více procitalo a usurpovalo si veškerou duševní kapacitu, jíž právě nutně potřeboval, aby vůbec zvládl dokončit tuhle větu.  
"Já... kdy... kdy budeme, ehm... chtěl bych... mohli bysme... znova?"  
Pípl a nasucho polkl. Ani netušil, co to zněj vypadlo a kde se to v něm vzalo. Koutkem oka při tom sledoval, jak Marghulův obličej pomalu začíná roztávat, to jak mu docházelo, co po něm jeho elfí společník vlastně chce. Nakonec se skřetí tvář rozzářila smyslnými ohníčky a přidrzlý úsměv dokonal dílo zkázy.  
"Tak tohle to bylo! Tohle nás žralo už od rána! Naše královský veličenstvo nemůže to skvělý číslo vyhnat z hlavy, co?"  
Předl skřetí hlas.  
"Pochoduje si tady vedle mě, jak učiněný neviňátko a přemejšlí při tom, jak mě vošukat. Co? Je to tak?"  
Legolas by si v ten ráz nejradši vykopal díru v zemí, natáhl se do ní jak dlouhý tak široký a pečlivě se přikryl hlínou. Vnímal horkost, vzlínající vzhůru jeho tělem, vnímal splašené bušení vlastního srdce i zrychlený dech linoucí se z jeho úst. Skřetí oči ho propalovaly skrz na skrz a on si nevěděl rady. Tak jen tiše seděl zíral do země a nestačil se stydět.  
Marghul mu nedal vydechnout.  
"Zachtělo se jeho výsosti něco šťavnatýho skřetího masíčka?"  
Prohl se při tom v páteři a mírně se zhoupl v kyčlích  
"Líbilo by se mu tohle?!  
Skřetí ruce pohladily vlastní hruď.  
"Nebo trochu tohohle?"  
Pomalu dráždivě přejely na boky. Jeho stehna se při tom otevřela a necudně vystavila vlastní klín. Ruka se však na tom místě prudce zarazila, chvíli zaváhala a jen ukazováček sám škádlivě putoval vzhůru tříslem. Legolas na chvíli zapomněl, jak se správně dýchá.  
"Byls tak nadrženej, žes úplně ztratil řeč. Vlastně by mě to nemělo překvapovat. Kdo si to jednou rozdával s Marghulem..."  
Rozesmál se! Elf naproti němu byl nehybný, jak kamenná socha. Marghul se k němu pomalu naklonil a kecl si na paty.  
"Tak co bys rád? řekneš mi to?"  
Culil se na něj, jak ztělesněná nevinnost. Jeho ruce se zvedly a začly si pohrávat s tkanicemi od vesty. Pak první povolila, pak další až nakonec sklouzla na zem celá vesta.  
"Copak? Že by jeho výsost oněměla?"  
Nepřestával si ho Marghul dobírat.  
"Já... "  
Bylo to to jediné, co ze sebe Legolas dokázal vysoukat, zatímco jeho oči, ruce, rty, to všechno jakoby bylo magicky přitahováno k té zaplavě hnědé kůže sotva pár palců před ním.  
"Tak neoněmněl..."  
Veselý smích se znovu rozlehl nad jejich útočištěm a elfí rty se konečně spojily s těmi skřetovými.


	3. Cesta ohně

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdá se, že Legolas má spoustu zvídavých otázek. Dostane se mu od Marghula kýžených odpovědí? V čem je Marghulovo kouzlo? Existuje něco jako skřetí sexuální magie?

Na chvíli se Legolasovi zdálo, že padá do nějaké nekonečné hlubiny. Růžové, měkké, jakoby vyrobené z prachového peří. Po zádech s přivřenými víčky a slastným úsměvem na rtech. Když pak žuchl o dno, jakoby pod ním vybuchlo něco z Gandalfových ohnivých hraček. Pouze namísto jisker se kolem něj rozprsklo tisíce voňavých květů, které se v měkkých záplavách pomalu snášely na jeho tělo a zasypávaly ho svou hebkostí. Zavřel oči a zvrátil hlavu nazad. S tupým bum, dopadla na Marghulovu houni. Všechno bylo v pořádku.  
Chvíli jen klidně ležel a spokojeně oddychoval. Bylo to téměř neuvěřitelné, ale všechny zmatky, pochybnosti, všechny starosti, co ho ještě před pár okamžiky trápily se najednou zdály směšné a malicherné. Alespoň ty, kterým se poštěstilo nezmizet, nerozpustit se v tom přívalu slasti, která se přihrnula jako nečekaný růžový příliv. Vlna, která ustupovala jen pomalu a neochotně.  
Až po chvíli se sladké sevření začlo uvolňovat a do jeho mysli se vrátila krev, jako se vrací do přetěžovaného a namáhaného svalu.  
Nechápal to!  
Jak je možné, že několik prostých obyčejných dotyků a známých, tolikrát odzkoušených pohybů může přivodit takové blaho? Vždyť... nakonec tělesnou rozkoš už poznal. Dovolil si to sice jen zřídka, přes to se mu několikrát povedlo přivodit si ji vlastními silami. Vždy se potom cítil provinile a přísahal si, že příště bude silnější a odolá tělesnému pokušení. Marghulovy ruce se ho dotýkaly na stejných místech a stejným způsobem, přes to to bylo tak neuvěřitelně příjemnější!  
Zamlženýma očima pohlédl napravo, kde se na něj culila rozesmátá snědá skřetí tvář i se svýma hlubokýma černýma očima. Zahleděl se do těch hlubokých jiskrných studánek a náhle, jakoby ji podmínily, vyrašila v něm myšlenka.  
Tohle nemohlo být jen tak! Za tím se musí skrývat něco víc, jinak to nedává smysl. Bylo to snad kouzlo? Je Marghul kouzelník? Zvedl své vlastní pomněnkové oči k těm Marghulovým.  
"Bylo to kouzlo?"  
Jeho druh nechápavě nakrčil nos a usměv z jeho tváře se na chvíli vytratil. Bylo zřejmé, že nemá tušení o čem Legolas mluví. Jemu nezbylo, než začít znova od začátku a vysvětlit slovy, která neznal, něco o čem se zdráhal mluvit.  
"Totiž... bylo to kouzlo...? Tamto... co jsi dělal...?"  
Už zase koktal, už zase se červenal a nenáviděl se za to. Marghul byl stále ještě ztracený.  
"Myslel jsem... ty věci... protože, nikdy jsem se necítil tak... dobře. Po tom co jsem... ehm... sám..."  
Málem se propadl, než to všechno ze sebe vymáčkl, vzápětí byl ale odměněn Marghulovým rozšafným a trochu nestoudným úsměvem. Pár plných masitých rtů se přiblížil k jeho uchu a dal se do šepotu, chrčivého, ale taky hladkého, jako když másla ukrajuje.  
"To víš, že to bylo kouzlo. Speciální Marghulovo chlípný kouzlo, který zažije každej, kterej si to s nim rozdá. A pak už to nikdy nechce jinak"  
Na to se elfova tvář rozzářila nefalšovaným zájmem a obdivem.  
"Vážně? Vážně jsi kouzelník?"  
Jak to že nikdy neslyšel o tom, že tahle magie, tahle... růžová magie (rozhodl se, že ji tak bude nazývat) existuje? A jak to, že ji ovládá zrovna Marghul?  
"Jak?"  
Dožadoval se informací a skoro si při tom šlapal na jazyk, jak rychle ze sebe chrlil jednotlivá slova. Jak je to možné? Co je to za magii? Prozradí mu to? Podělí se s ním? Naučí ho to?  
Překvapeně pak zíral na Marghula klopícího hlavu a topícího se v rozpačitém smíchu. Jak moc se najednou sám sobě nepodobal.  
"Ale... néee! To nebylo opravdový kouzlo." Jal se vysvětlovat trochu zdráhavě. "To se jen tak řiká..."  
Teď zas nechápal elf.  
"Prostě... to k tomu patří. Trocha vytahování..."  
Dodával ještě Marghul a mezi jednotlivými slovy si odkašlával.  
"Takže..." Odtušil elf trochu zklamaně, "ty nedokážeš kouzlit..." jeho pohled při tom sklouzl mezi jejich těla, kde ve skřetově klíně, odpočíval jeho už zase způsobně scvrklý penis... "tamtím...? To byla lež?"  
Odpověděla mu další salva veselého smíchu.  
"Obávám se, že je to jen úplně vobyčejnej pták."  
"Bohužel!"  
Dodal ještě a v jeho hlasy, jakoby kromě ostýchavosti zaznívalo ještě něco. Něco vřelého, srdečného, upřímného. Něco, z čeho se rozechvívalo srdce. Ani je dno z toho, jakoby se jaksi nehodilo zrovna ke skřetovi tak, jak si je představovali v Temném hvozdu. Jak si je představoval on sám. Až doteď!  
"A žádná lež! Jenom... takový malý přehánění... No, pro efekt, chápeš?"  
Legolas nechápal! Ale dokud měl Marghula vedle sebe, dokud cítil jeho horkost na vlastní kůži, dokud tu byla ta sladká mdloba, nezáleželo mu na tom.  
"To jak jsi řikal, že teď bylo lepší... Tak ve dvou je to dycky lepší!" Poučoval zatím on. "To je pravidlo!"  
"A tohle!" Zamrkal na něj ještě, "tohle je sotva začátek."

Když pak znova kráčeli vedle sebe, už zase řádně ustrojení, pořád tu myšlenku nedokázal dostat z hlavy. Nemůže to přece být jenom tak! Musí v tom být něco magického! Cítil přece ten příval stravující síly, hrnoucí se vzhůru jeho tělem, dokud neudeřil o jeho nepřipravenou mysl, jako nějaké obří růžové kladivo. Cítil to nově probuzené cosi, to podivně hladové zvíře, které se potulovalo někde ve sklepení jeho duše, řvalo a dožadovalo se pozornosti. Byly to právě tyhle síly, které pozvedly jeho ruku a nechaly ji vplížit se do Marghulovy dlaně. Byly to ony, které ho k němu vábily tak mocně, že se k němu nakonec přitiskl a políbil ho na tvář. Ony, které umlčovaly přísný hlas svědomí a rozumu.  
Musí za tím něco být! A on tomu přijde na kloub! Copak to nakonec není jeho mise? Copak se nezařekl, že odhalí to skrývané skřetí tajemství v zájmu svého lidu? Ano! Tohle je jeho pravý záměr! Tohle je účel jeho... tělesného obcování se skřetem.  
Rázem si uvědomil, jak obrovskou chybu udělal. Jen totiž na ono "tělesné obcování" pomyslel, bylo to tu zas. Ten samý palčivý žár rozlévající se všemi směry z míst pod jeho pasem. Chtivý a nutící ho k věcem, na které by jinak ani nepomyslel.  
Elbereth! Copak to neskončí? Bude si muset dát pozor!  
Nakonec se odhodlal. Po chvíli vnitřního boje, odhodlávání a opatrného jukání Marghulovým směrem.  
"Ne... vážně to bylo jen vobyčejný běžný šukání."  
Odpověděl mu se smíchem jeho společník.  
"Ale... "  
Nakonec se rozhovořil. Existuje prý kouzelná cesta středem těla, směřující od pohlaví vzhůru k srdci a pak k mysli. Nazývá se ohnivá řeka.  
"I když oni sou to vlastně spíš cesty. Vedou různejma směrama a pořád se měněj. Nikdy neni možný dokonale přesně poznat jejich směr. Ale musíš se o to pořád pokoušet. Znova a znova!"  
Elf se taky dozvěděl že na ohnivé cestě existuje několik uzlů. Tedy míst, kde se shromažďuje, zhušťuje a sílí oheň na své cestě tělem. Jsou to místa, kde se otvírají brány do těla a kudy se poutník může dostat dovnitř. Ony uzly je třeba pravidelně otvírat, povzbuzovat je a podněcovat, aby životodárná síla mohla nepřetržitě proudit žádoucím směrem, tedy vzhůru.  
A taky: "To, co v sobě cejtíš, je Dha! Některý tvrděj, že je to bohyně. Jiný zase, že spíš něco jako, no... jako stav mysli. Dá se to vybudit. Ale je to spíš... takový cvičení. Ne vopravdický čarování. Menuje se to, učení bílý tygřice."  
Legolasovi šla hlava kolem.  
"A ty cesty a uzly... Ty jsou jenom ve skřetím těle, nebo i v elfím?"  
"No... takhle jsem vo tom ještě nepřemejšlel, ale... řiká se, že síla Dha je ve všem. Tak proč ne i ve vás? Nakonec, všichni sme její děti."  
Pak trochu překvapeně prohodil: "A tobě vo tom nikdy neřekli?"  
Legolas jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
"No, ale něco ti vo tom říct museli, ne? Jak se to vlastně dělá po elfím?"  
Konečně něco, na co Legolas znal správnou odpověď.  
"Po svatbě!"  
Pravil rázně a vyloudil tím jen další záchvat hromového skřetího smíchu.  
"A to je všechno? Všechno co ses vo tom dozvěděl?"  
Slastné vytržení bylo naředěno trochou popuzeného hněvu. Jen nepatrnou špetkou, co by se za nehet vešlo, přesto se ale obrazila v elfově hlasu.  
"Já... učili mě, že tělo, fána, je jen schránka nesoucí fea. Nesmrtelnou duši, která nám byla darována Všeotcem, která jediná nás odlišuje od ostatních živoucích tvorů a činí nás jeho dětmi. A taky to, že všechno co pochází z fány je..."  
Položil hlavu do dlaní. jakoby si teprve teď uvědomil, co s Marghulem vlastně ztratil. Musel se zhluboka nadechnout, aby vůbec zvládl pokračovat.  
"Elfové tvrdí, že chtíč, tělesná touha, je nežádoucí, protože odvádí pozornost od všeho vyššího. Vznešenějšího! Tvrdí, že elfí rod je nejurozenější, ze všech bytostí slova, protože jako jediný dokáže opravdu odpoutat feu od fány. Elfové se tím prý připodobňují k nejurozenějším bytostem v Ardě, k duchům Ainur. Pro něž je fána pouze zaměnitelným oděvem."  
Marghul vypadal zmateně. Nevěřícně se na něj díval a mlčel. Zdálo se, že tak dlouhý projev nečekal.  
"Ale maj ji!? Maj tělesnou touhu!? Totiž... ty...!  
Nedopověděl ani nemusel. Legolas chápal na co naráží. Zahanbeně si uvědomil, že má pravdu. Jeho tělo mluvilo. Vzpouzelo se a požadovalo víc. Víc Marghulovi snědé kůže, víc jeho blízkosti! Bez ohledu, jak moc si snažil namluvit, že je to jen léčka. Pokusil se tu myšlenku zahnat a pokračoval.  
"Ano! Známe tělesnou touhu, ale věříme, že pro dobro naší fey je nutné ji potlačovat. Ovládnout ji a přetvořit v něco vznešenějšího.  
"Jako třeba?"  
"Třeba (tak, honem, co vymyslet?) píseň! O krásách a ctnostech milované paní. V krásnou věc! Šperk, kterým ji přizdobíme. Nebo...."  
"Počkej!"  
Výrazný chraplavý hlas ho zarazil.  
"Rudý světlo mezi tvejma nohama je ta nejmocnější síla, kterou na svý úrovni máš. Dává ti život! A vy místo toho, abyste ji podněcovali, veršujete?! Neni divu, že připomínáte spíš... vítr."  
A dodal ještě nekompromisní: "To, co mi tady vykládáš, je pěkná blbost!"  
To slovo mlasklo jako zvuk políček a jako políček také ťalo. V Legolasovi hrklo, to jak se pokusil zadržet náhle vybuchlý příval vzteku. Jeho dlaň nenápadně vyklouzla z té skřetí.  
To je on! Hněval se v duchu! To je celý on! Proč musí neustále zpochybňovat vše, co je jemu, princi z Mirkwoodu svaté? Snad někde hluboko, pod tím spravedlivým rozhořčením byla zažehnuta i jiskřička upřímného obdivu k Marghulově srdnatosti.  
Bylo toho tolik, co by mu teď rád vmetl do tváře! Rozhodně by to bylo něco o přízemní živočišnosti, která celému jeho rodu brání vnímat, vše co je krásné. Neřku-li to stvořit! Bylo by to něco o živelnosti, s níž se oddávají svým nízkým pudům, bez pravidel a zábran. O jejich neschopnosti usměrňovat svou duši, kultivovat ji jako vzácný květ na cestě vzhůru, k nebi. Ke světlu! Včas se zarazil. Naštěstí dokázal poznat, kdy svým slovům skutečně věří a kdy se z něj křičí uražená ješitnost. Navíc, tenhle pokřivený cit, co se ho pokoušel přesvědčit, aby svá obvinění vmetl přímo do té nestydaté skřetí tváře, mluvil hlasem, až děsivě povědomým. Hlasem jeho královského otce, Thranduila. Už proto, pokorně spolkl svůj hněv. Vždyť šlo ostatně začít i z druhého konce!  
"Připadám ti jako vítr?"  
Ať to Marghul myslel jakkoliv, rozhodně to neznělo jako poklona. Uhlově jiskrné oči se stočily k němu a počaly ho zvídavě zkoumat.  
"Ty?"  
A bylo to tu zas! Ten pohled, který jakoby se provrtával skrz něho. Ten medově nakřáplý hlas, co dokázal vyslovit tohle krátké slovo! Tyhle pouhá dvě písmena! S takovou smyslností, až měl elf pocit, že ho s nimi hladí. Kde se v Marghulovi bere taková síla? Že by to opravdu mělo dělat s tím... učením bílé tygřice? Marghul pokračoval!  
"Hele, princátko! Možná nejsem tak urozenej, jako ty, ale nejsem blbej, jasný? Vidim, jak kolem mě našlapuješ. Jak se vopatrně přibližuješ! Vidim, jak tvý červený světlo bliká, jako nějaká světluška. Netušil sem, kde se v tobě vzalo, ale po tom cos mi řek to konečně začíná dávat smysl. A neni to špatný!"  
Uchechtl se a znovu se natáhl po Legolasově ruce. Ten se nebránil.  
"Konečně, už jsi mi o tom něco řikal. Doma tě krmili vodou a vzduchem. Byls šťastnej, když si moh vypadnout."  
Jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil, jeho oči zaplály mocnějším plamenem.  
V Legolasovi to znovu zaburácelo, tentokrát varovně. Ne! Tohle není pravda! Bez ohledu na to, jak vědoucně se Marghul tváří. Bez ohledu jak horlivě by jeho čerstvě osvobozené já chtělo přikývnout. Není to tak, že by po Marghulovi opravdu toužil. Jeho hlavním motivem je snaha poznat nepřítele. Seznámit se s jeho způsobem života a myšlení a pomoci tak svému lidu.  
Marghul zatím zvedl jeho ruku ke svým rtům a začal si jimi pohrávat s bříšky jeho prstů. On si jen rozpačitě odkašlal a snažil se to nevnímat.  
Schválně ji opatrně vyprostil z Marghulova sevření a hned odvedl řeč na praktické aspekty jejich putování. Jídlo, vodu, nocování. Dokonce přidal i něco o kráse lučních květů pozdního jara. Marghul se napřed tvářil pobaveně, nakonec, ale i on uznal, že na tom něco je, ačkoliv si neodpustil poznámku o tom, že "kytka je dobrá nejvejš jako koření do polívky, nebo lék na zácpu". Legolase to upřímně rozesmálo a byl odměněn polibkem na spánek. Proklel pak svou jemnou pleť která opět neukryla krev, řinoucí se mu do tváří.

Večer jim nezbylo, než se utábořit na otevřené pláni, protože nikde nenašli vhodný úkryt.  
"Ty elfe!"  
Zeptal se ho Marghul, zatímco chystal lůžko a vypadal při tom skoro ostýchavě.  
"Vážně ti vo tom doma řekli jen 'po svatbě'? Nic víc?"  
Legolas si odkašlal. Bylo to tu zase! Matně si vybavoval některá z těch vágních ponaučení, co mu svého času udělila jeho chůva. Rozhodně se v nich nezmiňovala o ničem, co by ho Alespoň vzdáleně připravilo na tuhle situaci.  
"Vlastně... ano! Jen tohle! Je to špatně?"  
"Ne...", zakroutil Marghul hlavou, "je to... zvláštní!"  
Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak urukovy oči září. Zvláštním jemným svitem, který v nich nebyl zvyklý vídat.  
"Víš... něco ti prozradim... Nikdy sem neměl nikoho, kdo by byl tak... nezkušenej. Ani sem nevěděl, že to může existovat."  
Legolas měl najednou podezření, že Marghul ve svých očích ukrývá několik sad zvláštních světel, které umí libovolně zaměňovat a rozsvěcovat jedno po druhém, jen proto, aby svého nebohého zajatce zneklidnil a vyvedl z míry.  
"Věříš tomu... no, tomu, co ti tvrdili?"  
Přidal ještě, jakoby snad měl dojem, že Legolas není dostatečně rozpačitý. Tomu nezbylo, než odpovědět podle pravdy.  
"Nevím!"  
"Nelituješ toho? ... No, ta věc s náma dvěma...?"  
Skřetí oči ho nepřestávaly sledovat.  
"Ne!"  
Vyhrkl, jakoby jimi byl uhranutý a netušil, jak z něj to zrádné slůvko vypadlo. A to nebylo správně. Správně měl cítit lítost. Měl oplakávat svou čistotu a želet, že ho poskvrnil zrovna skřet. Už to trvalo déle, než den a nic z oněch žádoucích pocitů k němu nepřicházelo.  
"Konečně rozumný slovo!"  
Zachechtal se uruk a on raději opět honem změnil téma hovoru.  
"Je tu bezpečno?"  
"Nic necejtim. Nikoho, kromě nás dvou!"  
Odtušil Marghul, narážeje na svůj citlivý čich. Pak popadl žalostný ostatek provazu, který jim zbyl po dávném nočním setkání s vrrrkem.  
Bylo na čase!  
Legolas poslušně natáhl zápěstí a nechal se spoutat. Ano, stále ještě jsou nepřátelé. Ulehli pak spolu na houni, přitisknutí k sobě, přikrytí jedinou Marghulovou dekou.


	4. Cesta Ohně II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlastně se jedná o dokončení předchozí kapitoly. Naši cestovatelé ulehli k odpočinku. Jeden spí spánkem spravedlivých, ale ten druhý... Inu, v našem elfovi se nejspíš sváří příliš mnoho emocí, stejně protichůdných jako dosud nepoznaných. Šas, kdy svět byl černobílý asi definitivně minul. K jakým závěrům asi dojde? A co to bude znamenat pro Marghula?

Pláně přikryla tma! Skřet už dávno klimbal, k elfovi však spánek ne a ne přijít. Znavený hleděl do noci a hlavou mu při tom vrtalo jisté nepříjemné pomyšlení. Ať se na to díval, jak chtěl, z nich dvou byl dneska tím necudným on. Byl to on, kdo přesvědčil Marghula, aby se ho dotýkal stejným způsobem, jako včera a přivedl ho tak až k tomu sladkému konci plnému horkého vlhkého ohně pulsujícího mezi jeho nohama.  
V duchu se ujišťoval, že on za nic nemůže. On přeci jen potřeboval udusit ten žár, co v něm on probudil. Vlastně je všechno Marghulova vinna! Měl by se na něj hněvat. A taky že se hněvá!!  
Vztekle škubl provazy, jeho společník se ze spaní zavrtěl ze pevněji sevřel jeho spoutaná zápěstí.  
Nepřestává mě hlídat! Prolétlo elfovou hlavou. Co bych si ale počal, kdyby se mi povedlo osvobodit se?  
Byla to otázka steně zrádná, jako nenadálá. Polkl a ucítil, jak se mu svírá žaludek.  
Ještě docela nedávno nepřicházela jakákoliv revolta proti Marghulovi v úvahu, proto nemělo smysl ji plánovat. Byl vážně zraněný a i kdyby se mu v jeho stavu nějakým zázrakem povedlo přemoci svého věznitele, na pláni plné dravých šelem, osamocený a bez ochránce, by měl pramalou šanci na přežití.  
Jenže jeho rozseknutá noha se už téměř zhojila a brzy se jistě zacelí úplně. Zůstane jen ošklivá jizva, jako památka na osudovou potyčku v Ithilienu, během níž byl zajat.  
Tohle, jakoby téměř zázračné uzdravení byla nepochybně Marghulova zásluha. Jeho a té jeho podezřelé skřetí medicíny. Přes Legolasovu tvář však vzápětí přelétl pohrdlivý stín. Kdopak ví, kdo mu tu zatrolenou nohu tenkrát vlastně rozťal? Čí meč to mohl být? Nepatřil nakonec samotnému Marghulovi? Legolas nemělani tušení! Z onoho neblahého večera si odnesl stěží pár vzpomínek, rozostřených a mlhavých, jakoby byl tehdejší dění sledoval přes tlusté mléčné sklo.  
Ať je to tak či tak, otázka útěku bude už brzo na pořadu dne a on by se měl zamyslet nad nějakým rozumným plánem.  
Zavrtěl se!  
Útěk! Marghulovy zbraně! Luk, nůž a krátký meč! Na noc si je vždy schovává pod sebe. Dostat k nim jen tak, není možné. Ale kdyby se mu naskytla příležitost, nepatrná chvilka skřetovy nepozornosti... Najednou se ta myšlenka v jeho hlavě vyjevila v celé své hrůze. Kdyby se pokusil utéct, jistě by došlo k potyčce. Nakonec by musel Marghula... ani v duchu nedokázal tu větu dokončit. 'Zabít...'.  
Povinnost kapitána Gondoru a dědice Mirkwoodského trůnu v něm za to mluvila jasnou řečí, ostrou, jak břitva. Správně by měl čekat. Předstírat bezmocnost a v pravý okamžik se vzbouřit. Chopit se některé z těch zbraní a ... Připravil o život už celé spousty skřetů, ani by nedokázal spočítat, kolik. Tohle by byl jen další v řadě. Představoval si sám sebe, jak šacuje Margulovo chladnoucí tělo a hledá, kam ukryl Melianin deník. Celý se při tom otřásl.  
Ztrápeně vydechl. Marghulovo rozložité tělo ho příjemně hřálo do zad a ve svých vlasech cítil jeho horký dech. Napadlo ho, že nikdy před tím ho nikdo takhle neobjímal. Jistě! Sice už spal po boku jiných mužů dokonce i v jejich náručí. Jenže nikdy to nebylo takhle... důvěrné. Vybavoval si, jak se v Temném hvozdu, ještě jako chlapec, tiskl k některému ze svých zlatovlasých druhů, s nimiž trávil chladné noci v korunách rozložitých lesních velikánů, či ukrytý hluboko pod jejich kořeny. Býval při tom podivně rozechvělý a chvílemi ho sžíral pocit jakéhosi neurčitého provinění. Přes to si jasně vzpomínal na to příjemné teplo, připomínající trochu svíčku. Její nenápadný třepotavý plamínek jakoby rozvlněný vánkem plápolal někde hluboko pod jeho hrudním košem a rozehříval ho zevnitř. Dával mu při tom zažít slabounký, tajený a nepojmenovaný, ale přece jen pocit slasti.  
Když se později dostal mezi lidi a do tělesné blízkosti jejich rytířů a válečníků, necítil nic, než chlad. Druhorození byli hrubší, přímočařejší, než eldar. Slabší a náchylní k chybování. Alespoň tak ho to doma učili a on neměl důvod o tom pochybovat. Vždy si mezi nimi připadal větší. Dospělejší! Na žár, který ho ještě jako dítě rozpaloval, skoro zapomněl.  
Byl to tenkrát doma snad plamen Dha? Napadlo ho dnes na Hnědé pláni v náručí stepního uruka. Bylo to ono rudé světlo, o kterém mluvil Marghul?  
Pousmál se! Jak že to jeho skřetí věznitel říkal? Jeho mladí elfí druhové snad opravdu byli utkáni z větru a vody. Nikdo z nich nedokázal jeho plamen opravdu rozdmíchat. Dokonce ani Gimli... Otřásl se. Proč mu najednou na mysl vytanulo zrovna tohle jméno? Zvláštní! Je to už podruhé, co si v souvislosti s Marghulem vybavil trpaslíka Gimliho. Napadlo ho, že Marghul je víc Gimli, než Gimli sám. Tenkrát a teď znova. Jakoby to dávalo smysl!  
Pokusil se tu vzpomínku vytěsnit z mysli. Teď tu byla jiná, mnohem znepokojivější myšlenka k rozebrání. On, dědic lesnáho trůnu, má v sobě něco skřetího. Má v sobě rudý oheň a je dost dobře možné, že to tak bylo vždycky. Že v něm vždycky bylo něco zkaženého a hříšného, co jen čekalo na svou příležitost.  
Zhrozil se!  
Elbereth! Jak jen to utajit? Jak svůj hřích pohřbít dost hluboko, aby se o něm nikdo z jeho lidu nikdy nedozvěděl?  
To byl jeho úplně první popud. Pak přišel další, záludnější. Nenápadný slizký hlas, jakoby ho poštíval a šeptal: Ty víš, kdo je za to zodpovědný. Zbav se ho a všechno bude zase v pořádku. Tak, jako dřív! Splň svou povinnost! Aspoň se o to pokus!  
Ne! Snažil se ho umlčet on. Moje čest... Dal jsem svůj slib!  
... slib, daný skřetovi a navíc pod čepelí meče, neznamená vůbec nic. Každý v Temném hvozdu by ti to potvrdil.  
Ale... namítal znova Legolas. Ještě stále je tu ta magie, kouzlo, kterému musí přijít na kloub. Rozlousknout ho jako oříšek, aby tak pomohl pochopit sílu nepřítele.  
Jeho druhé já se však nedalo odbít tak snadno. Když si nedáš pozor, pohltí tě. Ještě jsi stále princ mirkwoodský. Vyčkávej! Braň se! Bojuj!  
Nakonec se elfova víčka zaklapla a milosrdný spánek ukončil jeho trápení. Těsně před usnutím si vzpomněl, jak ho Marghul, když se k němu přitiskl, políbil na šíji.


	5. Zázraky skřetí kuchyně

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Máme tu další díl o střetu kultur. Kultura nejsou jen básně, legendy a duchovno. Existuje i kultura stolování. A to i když se jí na zemi. O tom, že rozdíly mohou být někdy docela výrazné, se Legolas přesvědčí v tomto díle. Bohužel, velmi drsně.

"Podle mýho názoru prostě jíš moc masa a málo kytek. To je celej problém!"  
Pronesl Marghul se svou obvyklou bohorovností.  
"Tim se vy, elfové, přece živíte, ne? Kytkama! Vysáváte z nich nektar, jako motýly."  
Něco pohrdlivého ve skřetově hlase, něco v tónu, jakým tu větu vyslovil, přimělo Legolase, ztrápeného a ještě bledšího, než obvykle, aby sesbíral zbývající sílu a pustil se do obrany svého kmene.  
"Ne!"  
Ohradil se zprudka proti tomu, co ve skřetím podání nejspíš mělo být ponižujícím osočením.  
"Aspoň... ne pořád!"  
Připustil nakonec váhavě a vrhl se stranou. Pokud nechtěl znečistit Marghulovy boty, měl nejvyšší čas.  
Jeho žaludek se právě stahoval v bolestivých křečich, to jak se tvrdohlavě snažil vypudit už dávno vypuzený obsah a zas a znova, nesmírně zarputile trval na tom, že ještě není dost prázdný.  
Na chvíli bylo elfovo dávení, prokládané skřetovými nešťastnými vzdechy jedinými zvuky, které se, spolu s lehkým vánkem nesly, nad travnatými pláněmi.  
Vznešený zajatec trpěl a nezdálo se, že se na tom v dohledné době něco změní.

Za všechno mohla ta ryba! Ujišťoval se Legolas už od úplného začátku. Ryba, kterou Marghul před pár dny ulovil a spolu s ostatními připravil k jídlu. A protože už byli oba sytí, rozhodl se, že ji vezme s sebou. Prý na horší časy! On si už tenkrát myslel, že to není nejlepší nápad, ale nakonec nebyl to on, kdo velel jejich malé výpravě a tak neodporoval. Ostatně, počasí jim přálo a pláň se jen hemžila drobnou zvěří, kterou ulovit a přihotovit, se zdálo být pro Marghula hračkou.  
Jenže, ejhle!  
Jeho společník, už druhý den nedokázal najít pořádnou stopu, oka, která přes noc nakladl na zajíce zůstala prázdná, stejně jako byly beznadějně prázné i hraboší nory. Náhle byli bez čerstvého masa. Nastal čas ryby!  
"Bude to dobrý!"  
Ujišťoval elfa, zatímco sám přežvykoval kusy masa, z nichž některé už začínaly podezřele zavánět. Ten sice poslechl, jenže pokud v sobě třeba i měl špetku optimismu, ztratil ji v okamžiku, kdy se zakousl do své porce. Pachuť, jíž pocítil na jazyku, nebyla, pravda, nikterak výrazná, přesto však vytrvalá a nepolevila ani, když se ji pokusil spláchnout vodou z Marghulova měchu. Jenže Marghul sám vypadal spokojeně! A on měl hlad, takže se přemohl. Nakonec do sebe svou porci dostal a jeho žaludek se na chvíli zdál příjemně plný. Všechno bylo prozatím v nejlepším pořádku.  
Teď se však svíjel v bolestech na zemi a řídká zapáchající tekutina z něj prýštila všemi otvory. Marghul, který nevypadal ani trochu postiženě, postával nad ním se starostlivým výrazem ve tváři.  
"To je vono! Tim to je!" Rozvíjel svou domněnku. "Živíte se kytkama a nic nevydržíte. Pořádnej kus flákoty nedokážete snýst. Takovej pěkně uleželej." Olízl se! "Takovej, kterej se už pomalu hejbe červama."  
Po tváři mu prokmitl zasněný výraz.  
"Jejda! Promiň!"  
Dodal vzápětí, když si povšiml zhoubného efektu, jaký měla jeho poslední věta na těžce zkoušené zažívání jeho elfího druha. Ten neměl ani stín času, aby mu nějak odpověděl. Další dávka jeho tělních šťáv se vydala na cestu ven, poháněná myšlenkou na řádně zamřelou skřetí laskominu a zcela opanovala veškeré jeho vědomí.

Všecho to začalo nenápadně! Napřed se objevil mírný, přes to však nepolevující tlak vlevo pod žebry. Byl nepříjemný a protivný, ničím však neomezoval, proto nebylo nutné věnovat mu opravdovou pozornost. Postupně však narůstal. Vytrvale sílil, dokud se neproměnil v bolestivé napětí znemožňující pohyb a ochromující tělo i mysl. Když se elfův žaludek konečně v křečích vypráznil, vytoužená úleva se nedostavila. Jenom další pocit nafouklé plnosti, doprovázený přesvědčením, že jeho útroby nebudou schopné vydržet nápor tak obrovský, že se v příští vteřině rozervou skrz naskrz v masivním ohlušujícím výbuchu masa a krve a střev.  
Jen jedina věc právě byla větší a mučivější, než bolest, která ho sužovala.  
Byl to nesmírný a sžíravý pocit studu a zahanbení, pronásledující pro změnu jeho duši. A nebylo divu! Stav ve které se momentálně nacházel byl všechno, jen ne důstojný. Kalhoty už si v postatě ani nenasazoval a puch který kolem sebe šířil byl v pravdě nekrálovský.  
"Tak se alespoň otoč!"  
Houkl na Marghula popuzeně, zatímco se krčil za... vlastně spíše za větším drnem, než za drobným keřem.  
"Prosim tě!" Brumlal ten. "Myslíš, že jsem eště neviděl průjem?"  
Přes to se však poslušně odvrátil hledě při tom k obzoru přesně na opačnou stranu, než kde se skrýval Legolas.  
"Potřebuješ hodně pít!" Pronesl nakonec. "A taky nějaký kytky! Počkej tady!"  
Legolas neměl sílu ani chuť se vzpouzet a tak jen sledoval Marghulova záda, pomalu se zmenšujicí a ztrácející se ve vzdálené trávě.

Marghulův návrat vyšel příhodně, zrovna na jedno z krátkých období úlevy. Elf posedával v jejich provizorním tábořišti, už zase řádně ustrojený a v rámci možností i čistý. Uruk si ho důkladně prohlédl a s nelibostí nazřel i na splasklý a téměř prázdný měch na vodu. Bude se muset znovu vydat do nitra stepi a ponechat svého zajatce samotného. Jenže na to bylo času dost. Ještě před tím bylo nutné vyřéšit jinou záležitost. Rázně před sebe natáhl levačku, svírající zvláštní kytici. Byla plná širokých lupenů s ježatými okraji a nádhernými zvonovitými květy. Tu a tam se objevily i stříbřité trsy střapatých listů, na pohled tuhých a dřevitých. Legolas ji poslušně popadl a zaraženě si ji prohlížel. Nebylo to tak dávno co od skřeta obdržel jinou. Rudozlatou, rozkošnou a voňavou se záplavou květů! Měla ho tenkrát okouzlit. Potěšit! Měla být klíčem k jeho srdci. Nebo aspoň k tělu.  
Zadumaně teď hleděl na tenhle nový dar.  
"Sou jedlý!" Konstatoval zatím Marghul. "Některý i léčivý!"  
"Měli sme štěstí." Prohodil ještě, zjevně spokojený sám se sebou. "Ani sem nedoufal, že jich najdu tolik."  
Legolas nepřestával zírat na to zelené nadělení ve své náruči. Ty tvary! Ty vůně! Některé z nich byly až znepokojivě povědomé. Kde už je jen...?  
"Eště musíš sežrat nějakej popel. Jíl by byl lepší."  
Marghul rozhodně neztrácel čas. Popadl křesadlo a pár suchých větviček a ponechal elfa jeho květinám a jeho pochybnostem. Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho.  
"Ale...!"  
Bylo to jak blesk. Jak náhlé probuzení, jako proud studené vody vylitý na zátylek. Legolas prudce zahodil kytici na zem.  
"Vždyť je to Durman!"  
"Jo! A pelyněk!"  
Přitakal Marghul a tvářil se při tom, jakoby vyhrál první cenu.  
"Byla to klika! Tohle tě rozhodně spraví."  
"Nebo zabije!"  
Tohle už upoutalo skřetovu pozornost. Zvedl hlavu od svého kutění a tázavě ji zaměřil jeho směrem.  
"Vždyť..." jal se elf vysvětlovat, překvapeně, jakoby nechápal, jak může někdo tohle nevědět. "Vždyť je to prudký jed!"  
"Nesmysl!" Ohradil se Marghul. Teď už měl elf jeho plnou pozornost. Sou to dobrý hořký byliny. Léčivý! Ke správně uleželýmu masu jak dělaný. S tou první, tý se u nás řiká hagmar-Dhe, teda Dhaina trumpeta, s tou se teda musí opatrně, protože je prej kouzelná. Má to bejt jakože klíč, kterej umí otvírat dveře k jinejm světům a přivolává bytosti vzdálený i dávno mrtvý. Stačí hodit do vohně! Jenže to beztak uměj jen čarodějnice, to se nás netýká. Ta druhá... No samotný to za moc nestojí, ale když se to pořádně vyluhuje v dobrý kořalce, neni nad to."  
V Marghulových očích se zablýsklo.  
"No, bude muset stačit voda. Nebo ti to dám sežvejkat."  
A snad aby vzbudil v elfovi důvěru, natáhl se, ulomil jednu stříbrnou snítku a nacpal si ji do úst. Legolas na něj hleděl podezíravě.  
"Vy to vážně... jíte? I... tohle?"  
Kývl hlavou k durmanu.  
"Vy ne?"  
Podivil se Marghul a natáhl ruku i po durmanu.  
"Neni nad to, když pověsíš čerstvý maso na pár dní do průvanu. Nebo ho zakopeš pod zem. S timhle!" Pozvedl durmanovou lodyhu. "Pak se to ani nemusí opejkat. Nebo když rozdrtíš pěkný šťavnatý kosti a přidáš k tomu... Ale to necháme na jindy."  
Usekl svou přednášku o skřetím kulinárním umění, protože si všiml, jak moc se barva elfí pleti začíná náhle podobat barvě listů v jeho náručí.  
"Udělám ti ten lék." Pravil s povzdechem. "A dojdu pro vodu."

Jak praví skřetí tradice, všechno je pomíjivé. Svět, čas, život. Dokonce i Legolasovy zažívací potíže. A tak se konečně dostavil večer a s ním i vytoužená úleva. Kdo ví, čí to byla zásluha. Snad Marghulovy medicíny sestávající z vody, popela a drceného pelyňku, snad se elfí střeva zkrátka unavila a to neustálé svírání a vypuzování prostě vzdala. Ať to bylo jak chtělo, ležel teď elfí princ na zemi, zesláblý a k smrti unavený. Jeho skřetí věznitel se nad ním ustaraně skláněl a otíral mu čelo cípem vlastní vesty. Bylo bledé , chladné a matně se lesklo v záři nenápadného ohýnku, prohřívajícího jejich tábořiště. Ani při notné dávce předtavitosti teď tahle zvláštní dvojice nepřipomínala zajatce se svým uchvatitelem.  
"Afar ragharog!" Procedil Marghul skrz své tesáky. "Ztratili jsme celej den. Možná dva! Protože zejtra budeš muset vodpočívat."  
"A léčit se!" Dodal, když si povšiml stínu nesouhlasu v elfových očích.  
"Zvládnu to!"  
Zachroptěl ten svým vyschlým pohmožděným hrdlem a jen máloco by v tu chvíli mohlo znít méně přesvědčivě.  
"Nemůžeme zůstávat dlouho."  
Připomněl a myslel při tom na smečky vyhladovělých vrrrků, které ještě před nedávnem pásly v jejich stopách a nedaly jim klidně spočinout.  
"Blbost!!"  
Odsekl Marghlul a přiměl tím svého vězně, aby k němu překvapeně zvedl oči. Co jen to Legolas slyšel v tom hlase, kromě jeho obvyklé nesmlouvavé naléhavosti? Jaký podtón se to skrýval pod tím okázale surovým zavrčením? Byla to obava? Byla to starost? Co znamenal ten podivný lesk v doširoka otevřených skřetích očích, černých, jako nejhlubší noc a proč mu jeho tlapa svírala rameno, jakoby se bála, že nebude-li dost ostražítá, rozplyne se pod ni jako pára nad hrncem? Co to mělo být?  
Skřet sebou neznatelně škubl, jak na něj dolehla tíha té nevyslovené otázky. S nepatrnou stopou rozpačitosti pustil elfovo rameno, jakoby se bál, že na sebe prozradil až příliš.  
"Totiž, nemocnej si mi na nic! Akorát bys mě zdržoval."  
A odvrátil zrak, zcela při to ignoruje skutečnost, že si s sebou nemocného elfa vede celou dobu.  
Ostýchavé ticho na vteřinu ovládlo scénu. Legolase napadlo, že je nejvyšší čas změnit téma hovoru. Na mysli mu, jako spása, vytanul durman, který mu Marghul ještě před chvílí nabízel jako výtečnou delikatesu.  
"Říkal si, že ta bylina, Dhaina trumpeta, že je kouzelná?"  
Jeho společník se chytil.  
"Jo! Ale já nevim, jak přesně to funguje. Čarodějnice si to hlídaj. Nesvěřej to umění nikomu, komu vopravdu nedůvěřujou. A válečníkům už vůbec ne!"  
"U nás se traduje", odpověděl Legolas, "že to býlí, bylo stvořené samotným Morgothem, pánem Temnoty. Prý na posměch vládkyně rostlin, Yavanny. A taky proto, aby s její pomocí ztrpčil život Eruovým dětem, těm prvo i druhorozeným."  
Nebyl překvapený, snad jen mírně nahněvaný, když mu v odpověď zazvonil Marghulův bujný smích. Nic obvykle nedokázalo pobavit skřeta tak královsky, jako podrobnosti z elfích legend, zvyků a tradic. Čím posvátnější, tím větší bžunda!  
"Jestli má Dhainy trumpety na svědomí Temnota, to fakt nevim, ale zní to jako něco, co je jí rozhodně podobný. A ten tvůj blábol o ztrpčování je zas podobnej vám, elfům."  
"Podívej se!"  
Jal se vysvětlovat, když si konečně všiml Legolasova ukřivděného výrazu.  
"Takhle funguje Temná síla. Dary, který věnovala svejm dětem maj v sobě obrovskou moc. Uměj budovat i ničit. Zabíjej a zároveň dávaj i život. Někdy obojí najednou! Záleží jen na tobě, jak je použiješ. Temnota tě může povznýst i strávit, někdy ani sám nebudeš vědět, která s těch možností se ti přihodila. To jenom vy pořád s křikem utíkáte před všim, co je silnější, než vy a čemu nerozumíte. Schováváte se pod ty svý stromy, jak zajíci. Všechno chcete mít jednoduchý."  
Legolas neodpověděl. Jen si povzdechl a obrátil se na bok. Lehce se pousmál. Tak vida, dostalo se mu dalšího kázání o tom, jací jsou oni, elfové, hloupí zpátečníci. Od tvora, kterého by každý příslušník jeho lesního klanu považoval za prázdnou stvůru bez duše. Při tom, Marghul byl všechno, jen ne bezduchá stvůra. V čem všem se ještě starší jeho rodu mýlili? A v čem má pravdu Marghul?  
Dobro a zlo! Správné a špatné! Černá a bílá! To všechno pro něj bylo až dosud dané. V jeho království byly karty rozdány jednoznačně. Jenže... bylo to tak správně?  
Naprázdno polkl a nechal své vzbouřené vědomí zase poklidně ulehnout! Ne, tahle látka nebyla vhodná pro tuhle pozdní hodinu, pro okamžitý stav jeho mysli, ba ani těla. Byl vyčerpaný! V ústech měl, jak v hluboké temnici. Natáhl se pro měch, už zase pečlivě naplněný čerstvou vodou.  
"Počkej! Ty to jíš?"  
Vyhrkl, když si všiml, že Marghul se láduje zbytkem zelených snítek, teď už slušně povadlých.  
"No, jasně! Je škoda to tu nechat, když už jsem to přines."  
"Tobě to neublíží?"  
"Ne, kdepak! Právě naopak! Nakopne to. Povzbudí, víš? Pořádně to rozpumpuje krev.... Asi bych to neměl jíst na noc. Ale třeba se mi zase budou zdát zajímavý sny." Křenil se na něj skřet.  
Zajímavé sny! Legolas nechtěl znát podrobnosti. Stulil se na jejich společném lůžku a pokorně čekal. Nakonec se Marghul, řádně "napumpovaný", ať už to znamenalo cokoliv, skulil k němu. Žuchnul na houni a s hlasitým zívnutím zavřel oči.

Dokonce ani dnes neopomněl pevně svému vězni svázat obě zápěstí.


	6. Všechny hvězdy na obloze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je na čase naučit se něco nového.

Legolas se, celý roztřesený, choulil na Marghulově houni. Neměl na sobě ani nitku, přes to byl až po bradu zachumlán v Marghulově plstěné dece. Marghul se skláněl nad ním, jeho holá snědá kůže se leskla v poledním horkém slunci, zatímco po ni rozpustile po ní tančily paprsky, které pronikly mezi drobnými listy keře, pod nímž ležely.  
Jediné, co palčilo ještě víc než ony, byly jeho horoucí oči, ve kterých jakoby se vzdouvaly jazyky tisíce černých plamenů a šlehaly vstříc nebohému elfovi. Ty oči přitahovaly jeho vlastní pohled jako magnety. Jako dva ohnivé kotle přetékající tekutým ohněm, zhmotněnou vášní, která se na něj valila v obrovských vlnách. Bohatě by to stačilo, aby se v ní utopil. Jenže tu byly ještě urukovy tesáky. Vyzývavě odhalené, zářivě bílé a hrozivé. Byly tu i jeho rudé dásně, mokré slinami, bylo tu tiché, ale nepřetržité vrčení, linoucí se z jeho hrdla a zanechávající po sobě mrazivé sevření kroužící po zátylku a cestující podél páteře. Snad nikdy si nepřipadal tak moc jako kořist zahnaná do kouta dravcem.  
Před pár okamžiky se jeho druh na Legolase podíval a v očích se mu rozžala ona zvláštní jiskra, nepatrný zárodek nynějšího požáru.  
"Neni čas na další lekci?"  
Prohodil jakoby mimochodem a přidal jeden podmanivý rošťácký úsměv. Legolas okamžitě horlivě přikývl, aby se a vzápětí zarazil, studem celý uzardělý.  
Tak rychle! Tak dychtivě! Peskoval se a v duchu si sliboval, že příště už nenechá vášeň předběhnout rozum a ctnost.  
Moc dobře totiž věděl, co se Marghul chystá vyučovat. Jeho neposlušné tělo už se dlouho nemohlo dočkat. Netrpělivě očekávalo ta osudová slova a poštívalo vzpouzející se mysl, aby jim vyšla vstříc. Ta se zuřivě bránila, ještě pořád si vědoma onoho zoufalého fiaska z minula.  
Ne, dvakrát! Nemůžu být ten vilnější dvakrát. Opakovala, si ale nakonec prohrála. Stačilo, aby se k němu Marghul jen přiblížil s tím svým plamenným pohledem a smyslným vrčením, aby se celý rozechvěl a zrudl až ke kořínkům svých zlatých vlasů. Červená se stala ještě červenější, když si všiml koutku Marghulových úst pozvedlého ve vědoucím úšklebku. Bylo sice to zahanbující, ale kupodivu ještě více to bylo příjemné. Za to Marghul, ten si jeho rozpaky a nejistotu přímo vychutnával. Pomalu se k němu blížil, jakoby ho griloval. Nakonec, když byl od něj sotva na prst, sklonil se k jeho šíji a zhluboka se nadechl. Nosem, jakoby toužil nasát co nejvíc elfovy vůně. Pak už Legolas vnímal jen dvě silné hrubé tlapy na svých bocích a vlhké teplo, které obklopilo špičku jeho ucha, to jak se na ni přisály Marghulovy rty. Tiše zasténal, dílem rozkoší, dílem bolestí, když se do jeho jemné kůže zanořily i zuby. Náhle měl pocit, jakoby se jeho rozum vznesl někam nad něj a on ztratil vládu nad svým tělem. Zaplavila ho horečnatá touha a hned na to s překvapením vnímal, jak se jeho ruce zvedly, objaly druhovo torzo a pevně jej sevřely. Skřetí rty zatím cestovaly dolů po jeho šíji a zanechávaly po sobě palčivou stopu.  
"Marghule!"  
Vydralo se z elfových úst, zatímco jeho víčka sklapla. Jeho rty se samy vrhly kupředu a zaútočily na ty Marghulovy a vibrování skřetího hrdla na chvíli zaniklo v divokém polibku. Legolas se tisk na bujné tělo před sebou a nasával jeho horkost vším, co měl, zmámený, jako by vypil korbel toho nejvybranějšího vína. Jenže sladčeji, něžněji! Elberet! Tohle je kouzlo! Musí to být kouzlo!  
Pak se jejich ústa odtrhla a Marghulova hlava se lehce zvrátila nazad. Očka mu šibalsky zablikala a kolem se rozezněl jeho lehký hravý smích.  
"No tak, no tak!" Šeptal do elfova ucha. "No tak, nemravný princátko, nech si něco na pozdějc! Nikam nespěcháme!"  
Legolas se rozpačitě pousmál a sklopil oči. Bylo to zvláštní. Vlastně by se měl za svou netrpělivost stydět, jenže v Marghulově podání to byla lichotka a on to věděl. Nedokázal si pomoci, ale potěšila ho. Něco v něm si úlevně oddychlo. Ano! Pomaleji! Tak to bude lepší! Jenže jak pomaleji? Bezradně vzhlédl ke skřetovi. Ten pochopil.  
"Co třeba začít tim, že si sundáš tyhle šaty?"  
"Ehm... to jako... všechny?"  
Do jeho hlasu pronikl stín úzkosti. Marghul se ještě více rozzářil.  
"Do posledního kousku!"  
Pronesl a znělo to, jako když se táhne horký karamel. Pohodlně se rozvalil a čekal, až začne představení. Elfovo hrdlo se stáhlo.  
Jemu se to líbí! Udeřilo ho náhle, jako blesk. Vzrušuje ho, když mě může přivádět do rozpaků.  
A netušil, zda je tomu rád.  
"Tak... ano!" Hlesl.  
Něco v něm ho nutilo servat ze sebe každý kousek látky tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné, ale zapřel se a odolal tomu tlaku. Jen ať Marghul vidí, že i on dokáže být rafinovaný.  
Nesměle se kousl do rtu a uhnul očima. Pak, jakoby si dodával odvahu, nesmírně pomalu si přetáhl přes hlavu halenu a odhodil ji stranou. Potom přišly na řadu tkaničky u jeho kalhot. Opatrně si s nimi pohrál a začal je povolovat. Jednu po druhé, jako by se pokoušel odvrátit nevyhnutelné. Jeho nahota! Jeho zcela zjevné vzrušení! To všechno jen podporovalo jeho ostýchavost a brzdilo odhodlání. Ale naštěstí tu byl Marghul. Trpělivý chápající nápomocný Marghul. Aniž by se zvedl ze svého polosedu, přisunul se tak že byl v jedné rovině s jeho pasem. A i se svým dráždivým pohledem, s jiskrným smíchem, zasadil jeden drobný polibek těsně nad lem elfových kalhot. Pak, ach, Elbereth, vzal jeho tkanici do zubů a jemně za ni zatáhl. Uzel poslušně povolil. Kalhoty by se bývaly samy svezly na zem, kdyby je jejich majitel včas nezachytil. Legolas úplně cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. Marghul se zastavit nenechal. Jeho oči neztratily nic ze své pronikavosti, když popadl zuby i lem elfových kalhot. Lehce, téměř neznatelně za něj škubl. Tak, že by to nepohnulo ani nitkou, ale Legolas uposlechl. Kalhoty se poroučely pod jeho kolena. Usedl a stáhl je ze svých nohou. Najednou byl vystavený, nechráněný a i se svým až bolestně vzrušeným pohlavím, zcela k dispozici Marghulovým vilným pohledům.  
Líbím se mu? Proběhlo mu zrádně hlavou a rozplynulo se v nicotě. Následovalo mnohem hlasitější, naléhavější nutkání. Zakrýt se! Musím se zakrýt!  
"Je... je tu trochu zima." Zamumlal, vrhl se na Marghulovu deku a ukryl se pod ní, jako do matčiny náruče. Marghul ho nechal, jen za očima mu přeběhl letmý záblesk a koutek úst mu znovu zacukal. Bleskově se přemístil, takže se teď tyčil, jako hora nad vyděšeným elfem. Vrnění, které při tom vydával, bylo zároveň děsivé i uklidňující. Legolas zíral do těch očí, jako myška uhranutá hadem. Skousl dolní ret, když ucítil, jak se hrubá pařáta vplížila pod deku a počala laskat jeho hruď. Veškerý strach i váhavost se pod její překvapivě nežnou péčí rozpouštěly, jak máslo na pánvi. Teď, teď sjede níž! Přesvědčoval se Legolas, jenže šátravá ruka si dávala na čas. Neustále putovala sem tam po jeho hrudi, aniž by se jedinkrát zatoulala pod linii jeho pasu. Do elfovy mysli se proti jeho vůli vkrádala netrpělivost.  
No, tak prosím! Už! Už!  
Jeho naběhlé, k smrti vzrušené a hanebně zanedbané mužství žebralo o dotyk. Legolas měl co dělat, aby ho umlčel. Zavřel oči! Na svých horkem okoralých rtech ucítil závan skřetího dechu a pak, konečně i skřetí ústa. Splynuly s těmi jeho v dalším vášnivém polibku. Elfí boky vystřelily nahoru, jakoby se chtěly samy nabídnout té horké dlani a na chvíli to vypadalo, jakoby se je ona chystala poslechnout. Plížila se se obezřetně k jeho slabinám, jenže si to na poslední chvíli rozmyslela a přistála na vnitřní straně elfova stehna. Mazlila se s jeho jemnou pokožkou a ještě víc ho rozpalovala.  
Bylo to jako mučení. Jeho pohlaví chtělo víc! jeho tělo chtělo víc a on to nedokázal zarazit. Cítil své ruce, jak sjely po skřetových zádech a zabodly nehty do skřetových půlek. Jeho klín se opět zcela sám a opět marně natočil vstříc Marghulově všetečné dlani.  
Marghul se od něj odtáhl. Rytmické vibrace jeho hrdla na okamžik utichly.  
"Ty hadry my trošku překážej." Zamrkal na měj spiklenecky. "Nepomůžeš mi z nich?"  
Legolas konečně pochopil, že spořádanost je luxus, který je momentálně zcela mimo jeho síly a tak ji prostě odmrštil. Ano, chtěl z nich Marghulovi "pomoci". Chtivě se vrhl na jeho vestu a roztřesenýma rukama ji počal rozepínat. Jeho vlastní neobratné, chvějící se prsty ho při tom hanebně zrazovaly. Ozval se zvuk trhaného textilu a jím projel osten vinny. Marghulův povzbudivý úsměv však neochabl.  
"Tak žádostivej! Tak nedočkavej!"  
Slyšel ho zavrnět a provinilost ještě zesílila své sevření v jeho vnitřnostech. Pak si ale Marghul sám stáhl svou vestu. Pomalu a smyslně, jeho mohutná hruď se při tom prudce zdvíhala nahoru, dolů a svaly pod ní jen hrály. Legolas polkl! Natáhl se i po kalhotách, ale skřetí ruce ho zarazily. Místo toho kývl Marghul směrem k dece, kterou se Legolas opevnil jako hrází proti necudnosti.  
"Myslim, že už ti začíná bejt pěkný horko, co?" Prohodil. "Tohle, to už nebudeš potřebovat."  
Horko! Zopakoval po něm Legolas v duchu. To slovo oplývalo spoustou příslibů. Jenže...  
Vždyť, Marghul už přece viděl jeho nahotu. Dotýkal se ho na těch nejtajnějších místech. Nebude to nic nového.  
Takhle se ujišťoval, zatímco se pomalu a váhavě zbavoval své pokrývky. Uchváceně při tom sledoval, jak Marghul hltá očima, každou píď jeho odhalené kůže.  
Chvíli zůstali oba strnulí, jak sochy. Legolasovi se při tom honilo hlavou, co má asi jeho druh v plánu. Ten se jen přidrzle ušklíbl. Znovu zhluboka nasál vzduch nad Legolasem.  
"Něco ti předvedu!" Zašeptal mu do ucha spiklenecky. "Slibuju, že uvidíš hvězdičky."  
Tahle jediná věta způsobila, že jejím příjemcem projel šíp žhavé touhy, jakoby vystřelený ze slabin vzhůru, proletěl srdcem, které rozbušil jak zvon, až se mu nakonec zabodl do hlasivek, aby z nich vyloudil tichounký vzdech.  
"Jen si pěkně lehni a uvolni se."  
Zašeptal ještě skřet, ale to už se jeho ústa věnovala jiné záležitosti. Vydala se totiž na trýznivě pomalou pouť dolů po jeho těle, přes krk a hruď, pak pomalu sklouzla na břicho a jeho jazyk zatančil okolo pupku. Nakonec se neohroženě pustila i na ožehavé území pod pasem. Legolas ani nedutal, jen vnímal sílící záškuby ve svých slabinách, vysílající nové a nové vlny rozkoše vzhůru k jeho mysli.  
Cesta skřetích rtů vedla tím samým tříslem, kterým se ještě před chvílí prohnala jeho ruka. Napodobily ji i v tom, že nakonec sklouzly na tenkou kůži vnitřní strany stehna. Legolasova pánev se znovu začla vypínat a podsazovat. Znovu sama, bez elfova přičinění a on už se ani nepokoušel ji zkrotit.  
A pak se skřetova pozornost, konečně, konečně přesunula k tomu hlavnímu. K pulsujícímu elfově údu, dosud zapomenutému a hovícímu si na jeho břiše.  
"Marghule!"  
Splynulo z elfích úst, zatímco prsty jeho druha putovaly tam a zpátky po celé jeho délce, sotva se dotýkajíc jeho citlivé pokožky. Margulovy koutky byly při tom neustále stočeny vzhůru a jeho oči na něj hravě jukaly. Vzápětí bylo elfovo pohlaví sevřeno v pěst a on hlasitě zasténal, když ho skřetova ruka začala rytmicky dráždit.  
Jenže to ještě netušil, že tohle je stěží začátek. Najednou ucítil na svém pohlaví povědomé horké vlhko, které ho přimělo, otevřít oči a shlédnout dolů. Udýchaně zíral jak si Marghulovy rty a Marghulův jazyk pohrávají s jeho vzrušeným údem. Jeho pravačka vystřelila a on sám ani netušil, zda měla v plánu zabránit skřetovi v tak necudném chování, či ho povzbudit, aby ještě přidal.  
Elbereth, prokmitlo mu hlavou. Něco tak nemravného!  
To už ale ruka jeho druha, stejně jako jeho hbitý jazýček pustily do práce v dokonalé souhře. Zatímco jazyk kmital na hlavičce, skřetova pěst i pohrávala a tělem.  
"Marg..." Vysoukal ze sebe Legolas a pak už následovaly jen toužebné vzdechy.  
"No, vidíš!" Mručel jejich původce a samolibě se při tom usmíval. "A teď dávej pozor!"  
Legolas netušil co skřet chystá a tak vyjekl, napřed překvapením, aby vzápětí slastně zasténal. Marghul otevřel ústa a pohltil téměř celou jeho délku do svého hrdla. To sevření bylo téměř nesnesitelné, stejně jako rozkoš, která ho provázela.  
Ne! Křičelo to v něm! Ne! Tohle už musí zarazit! Tohle už je vyloženě hanebné! Jeho paže se na jeho povel opět zvedla a pomalu, váhavě zamířila dolů. Jen místo, aby škubla za ty hrubé pačesy a odtáhla tu nestydatou hlavu pryč, do bezpečné vzdálenosti od svých slabin, položila se elfova dlaň na její temeno a začala ho opatrně laskat. Skřetova ústa pokračovala v pravidelném pohybu a jeho úd při tom hladce klouzal Marghulovým hrdlem. Pak skřet vtáhl tváře a začal sát. Legolasova mysl se proměnila v bílé prázdno a každý výdech teď vyšel ven jako zasténání. Jeho boky učinily prudký výpad dopředu. Pak zas a znova! Jeho ruka, stále ještě spočívající na Marghulově hlavě se pokusila natlačit skřetí hrdlo ještě hloub, jenže to už cítil, jak se vnímavá tkáň jeho pohlaví stahuje v prudké křeči a před očima se mu při tom zatmělo. Zacloumalo s ním bouřlivé divoké vyvrcholení.  
Marghul mu ještě vpřed chvílí slíbil, že uvidí hvězdičky. On měl spíš pocit, jakoby někde v něm vybuchla sopka. Unaveně žuchl zpět na houni a prudce oddychoval. Spolu s tím, jak se mu krev vracela vzhůru, ožívala i jeho dosud utlumená mysl.  
Marghul! Byla její první myšlenka. Neublížil jsem mu?  
Moc dobře si vybavoval své surové zacházení a už se za něj pomalu začínal stydět. Jenže rozesmátá skřetí tvář byla v tu ránu nad ním, celá a neporušená. Sledoval Marghula, jak si hřbetem ruky utírá bradu a mrká na něj. Pak jej, příjemně unaveného, objal a přehodil přes něho svou deku.

Později, když se slunko skulilo za obzor, leželi spolu zase. Přitisknutí k sobě, připravení ke spánku.  
Legolas opět se svázanýma rukama. Přes to, že už bylo pozdě, zíral do tmy před sebou a ani se nesnažil usnout. Zážitky dnešního dne mu nešly z hlavy. Navíc mu zarputile rozechvívaly podbřišek a na tváři malovaly blažený úsměv.  
Je to tady zase! Uvědomil si. To zvláštní potěšení, které nevychází shora. Z duše! Které má původ někde dole. Přes to je mnohem silnější, než cokoliv z toho, co dosud poznal co mu kdy udělalo radost.  
Cesta ohně! Opakoval si. Uzly v těle! Ohnivá řeka! Ta slova sládla na jazyku, jako med. Připomínal si, že se musí Marghula vyptat na podrobnosti. Kudy ta řeka teče? Kde přesně se nacházejí ony záhadné uzly a jak se otevírají. Má toho ještě tolik co prozkoumat!  
V mozku mu zablikalo varovné světlo. Se skřetími čáry opatrně! Drž se od nich dál nebo tě pohltí navždy.  
Nesmysl! Okřikl svého vnitřního strážce. Všechno mám pod kontrolou. Tak... na co se zeptat jako první? Musí se začít od začátku!  
"Ty... Marghule?"  
Spustil co nejopatrněji v paměti své nedávné fiasko, když se posledně doprošoval urukovy pozornosti.  
"No...?" Zavrčel Marghul, už téměř spící.  
"Můžu mít otázku?"  
"No...?" Zopakoval Marghul.  
"Totiž... jak se to dělá, jak se to říká, když chceš... když chceš... totiž, když bys rád....?"  
Koktal a nedokázal si při tom ani vybavit, kdy se naposledy cítil tak toporný a bezradný. Ale jistě, že ano! Dokázal! Bylo to, jak jinak, s Marghulem, tehdy když podlehl své chvilkové slabosti a dožadoval se tělesných radovánek. Ne, samozřejmě, že by to vědění někdy v budoucnu hodlal využít. Ne! To ani v nejmenším. Jen... Zkrátka, zajímalo ho to. Vrtalo mu hlavou, co asi onehdá udělal špatně a jak to do příště napravit. Tedy vlastně... ne do příště... nechystá se přece... Navíc ani netuší, jak se správně zeptat. Rezignovaně si povzdechl. Pochopí vůbec Marghul, co se po něm chce?  
Vzápětí se ukázalo, že minimálně tahle starost byla zbytečná, protože skřetova ústa se rozšklebila od ucha k uchu a za jeho zády se ozval tichý, lascivní smích.  
"Jo, když bys rád!" Zapředl vědoucně a jeho hlas při tom vibroval smyslností. Přitiskl se ještě těsněji k Legolasovým zádům a sklonil se nad jeho uchem.  
"No třeba můžeš říct, že sem k neodolání rajcovní a svůdnej a že nevydržíš ani minutu, když si to se mnou nerozdáš. Že seš nadrženej a rozpálenej, jak pětník a chceš si užít trochu toho poctivýho šukání. Že nesnesitelně toužíš po mym horkym, tvrdym, obrovskym, uruckym..."  
"Jejej!" Vyhrkl v ten ráz Legolas. "Tohle všechno?" Zatímco si v duchu pokoušel co nejpečlivěji opakovat všechna Marghulova slova, aby se mu důkladně vryla do paměti. Nechápal potom, proč mu do ucha zaburácel další příval srdečného Marghulova smíchu.  
"Ne, všechno ne!" Jen něco! Vždycky si vyber jedno."  
Radil chrčivý hlas a okázalá smyslnost z něj najednou vymizela. Teď zněl nějak vřeleji. Srdečněji! Jakoby hladil. Až se z toho elfovi zatajil dech.  
"Tak... dobře! Děkuju!"  
Donutil se ještě říci, než zamhouřil oči.  
Nic to neznamená! Jsem jenom průzkumník. Stačil si ještě pomyslet, než ho s definitivní platností přemohl spánek.


	7. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uděláme si malou přestávku a podíváme se znova hluboko do elfovy mysli. Tak se pořád ještě honí spousta pochybností a jednotlivé myšlenky se spolu divoce sváří. Ostatně to, co dělá je stále ještě zakázané, že?

Ráno bylo, jak malované! Pozdně jarní slunce pražilo do stébel, která, zatím ještě stále vyhrávala nádechem zelené. Brzy ale pod jeho ostrými paprsky vyblednou až do béžova a dají tak jméno svému domovu, Hnědým polím. Tráva si tiše si šustila jemným vánkem a a tu a tam ji rozvlnily i nohy cestovatelů a přidali k jejímu melodickému zpěvu něco rušivé disharmonie. Ten den, ještě, než vyrazili Marghul důkladně vyšetřil elfovu raněnou nohu. Spíš ze zvyku, než že by to bylo opravdu potřeba.  
"Nádhera!"  
Konstatoval spokojeně, jen co důkladně a pečlivě ohmatal okolí staré rány. Měl důvod k radosti. Krvavá zející díra v elfově stehně tepající horkostí a šířící jed do celého těla, byla minulostí. Jedinou stopou po ní zůstala na omak tuhá jakoby spečená čára šedočervené kůže, lemovaná otlaky po stezích, kterými ji Marghul uzavřel. Takže teď trochu připomínala žebřík.  
"Úplně se ti to zahojilo." Dodal ještě! "A aspoň máš na tý svý tenký průsvitný kůžičce nějakou jizvu. Konečně vypadáš jako chlap."  
A s povzbudivým úsměvem ho poplácal po zádech. Vypadalo to jakoby ho právě přijímal do jakéhosi elitního klubu. Pak se zvedl a počal se věnovat svým záležitostem, které sestávaly z balení tlumoku a přípravy na další pochod. Legolas nepřestával rozpačitě zírat na své odhalené stehno i pochybnou ozdobu na něm. Mlčel! Tušil, že Marghul by měl pramalé pochopení pro jeho stesky a tak svou hořkost prostě spolkl a ukryl hluboko ve svém nitru. Jenže pomyšlení na tu nechutnou věc hyzdící jeho kůži, kůži dosud dokonale krásnou a bělostnou, jak mléko, prostě zapudit nedokázal.  
Jeho oslnivá krása už nebyla bez chybičky!  
A Marghul, jak příznačné pro skřeta, neměl sebemenší pochopení pro jeho trápení. Dokonce jeho zohavení považoval za přednost!  
Ano, skřeti skutečně postrádají smysl pro jemnou vznešenou krásu a Marghul není vyjímka.  
Chvíli tupě civěl před sebe a pak se s tlumeným žuchnutím a tichým smíchem zvrátil nazad na houni, na níž dosud seděl a Marghul se po něm překvapeně ohlédl. Elf mu pohled oplatil.  
Marghulovi nebude vadit, že byl zohaven. Marghul o tom dokonce nebude mít ani tušení. Bude jeho zohavení pozorovat s jistým obdivem, jako důkaz jeho odvahy a mužnosti.  
Ani sám nevěděl proč, ale měl pocit, jakoby se mu ze srdce odvalil velký těžký balvan. Skřetí přístup ke vznešené kráse měl možná nakonec opravdu něco do sebe. Osvobozoval! Cože to Marghul vlastně vyprávěl o Temnotě, dárkyni svobody?  
Když se jim slunce vyhouplo nad hlavy, našli si poklidné místečko, kde poobědvali. Zvěřinu, kterou by Marghul nejspíš prohlásil za "správně uleželou'", ovšem jakýkoliv elf okamžitě hodil do ohně. Legolas k tomu ještě řádnou porci "kytek", tedy něco hlíz, které mu Marghul vyhrabal ze země i rozkvetlých bylin z měkkými šťavnatými lodyhami. Samozřejmě i pár hořkých bylin, na kterých Marghul zarputile trval.  
"Spraví tě to! Postaví do cajku!"  
Legolas nemohl neposlechnout. Žvýkal polní květy a musel uznat, že jsou mnohem tužší a tříslovitější než jejich lesní sourozenci. Pak si najednou všiml zvláštního Marghulova pohledu. Jeho společník na něj soustředěně něj upíral oči. Byly plné rozpaků. Skoro jakoby nejistoty! Legolas jeho pohled opětoval. Na zlomek vteřiny byly nehybní. Hleděli na sebe, oba nechápavě, obezřetně a s ostychem. Pak sebou Marghul trhl.  
"Ehm... budeš to eště?"  
Kývl hlavou směrem k hromádce býlí a aniž čekal na Legolasovu odpověď, vytáhl z ní jistý červený zvonovitý kvítek. Chce ho snad sníst? Napadlo Legolase. Pokouší se snad přejít na elfí dietu? Ale než si to stačil domyslet, vztáhl Marghul ruku a položil mu onen květ za ucho. Několikrát ho tam uhladil spolu s neposlušným pramenem vlasů, který se uvolnil z Legolasova uzlu.  
"Vlastně... ti to opravdu docela sluší."  
Procedil skrz zuby, takže mu bylo sotva rozumět. Legolas se usmál a zvedl ruku. Jemně, bříšky prstů, pohladil dlaň, která ho tak nezištně přizdobila.  
Nespal! jako už tolikrát před tím, ležel na Marghulově houni s rukama svázanýma zbytkem Marghulova provazu a opíral se o Marghulovo rameno. Hleděl do tmy nad sebou a naslouchal jeho tichému, pravidelnému oddechování. Snědé skřetí tělo se k němu tisklo a příjemně ho hřálo do zad. Marghulova paže přehozená přes jeho bok měla původně svírat jeho spoutaná zápěstí, ale teď ho lehce objímala, jakoby se ho snažila spíš chránit, než hlídat.  
Ještě před tím, než Marghul usnul, lehce ho políbil na spánek.  
Byl za ním další den po boku nepřítele. Další noc v jeho náručí. Zvrátil hlavu nazad a zabořil ji do ohbí mezi Marghulovou šíjí a ramenem. Pokusil se nasát vzduch nosem, aby zachytil jemné stopy Marghulovy vůně vznášející se nad nimi, byla to ale marná snaha. Tak si alespoň představil, že se opájí Marghulovým pižmem, tak jako Marghul tím jeho.  
Pomalu soustředěně vydechl.  
Byl to den, který, stejně jako ty předchozí, naplnil jeho uši záhadnými šepoty a naléháním zevnitř jeho těla. Šepoty v neznámém jazyce, kterému ani za mák nerozuměl, který mu však připadal tak znepokojivě povědomý! Marghul kdysi zmiňoval jakousi pradávnou prvotní řeč, již spolu mluvili Dha a Temnota. Prý dávno zapomenutou, přes to ale známou všem živým bytostem. Někdy bylo až děsivé, jak se jeho tvrzení naplňovala a dávala tak za pravdu starým temným skřetím legendám. A nejhorší bylo, že ten neustálý tok šepotů a výkřiků vnímal a naslouchal mu. A jakýmsi nepochopitelným způsobem mu začínal přitakávat, přestože netušil, co se mu snaží sdělit.  
Jedním si však byl dokonale jistý! Bylo to něco, co by se opravdu mimořádně nelíbilo jeho královskému otci!  
Potměšile se usmál. Na kratičký zlomek vteřiny, než se zase způsobně okřikl, si připadal jako opravdový rebel.  
Ustaraně si povzdechl. Bylo na čase přemýšlet i o vážnějších věcech a jedna taková nad ním visela, jako tichá výčitka. Nebo spíš jako oprátka pod šibenicí. Byla to myšlenka na Marghulovy zbraně bezpečně nacpané pod houni a chráněné jeho vlastním tělem. Na jeho křivák v pochvě u pasu. Jeho noha už se uzdravila a Marghul byl pořád ještě nepřítel. Bylo na čase začít si to připomínat.


	8. Co nám velí čest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdá se, že naše nestydaté princátko svému skřetímu druhovi něco dluží. A nesplácet dluhy je nečestné, že? Jak se s tím Legolas asi popere?

Skláněl se nad Marghulem rozvaleným na houni a vpíjel se do jeho odhaleného těla. Odhaleného alespoň do pasu! V očích mu při tom hrál ten samý výraz hladového dravce, který už tolikrát spatřil u něj. Nebo možná ne úplně ten samý. Do Marghulových očí se obvykle nevkrádala nejistota ani ostýchavost. Marghulovy oči se dokonce ani nesnažily co chvíli stydlivě sklopit k zemi. Vždy se do něj opíraly, jako ty sluneční paprsky, co právě tak pražily do okolní trávy a zabodávaly se do něj jako ohnivé šípy. Navíc, Marghul v takových chvílích jistě nemusel zahánět všechny ty otravné výtky a připomínky, kterými ho častovalo jeho svědomí. Nebyl nucen vypudit si z hlavy veškerá pomyšlení na to, že dělá něco, co se nemá a že se mu to i přes to líbí. Nečinil první poslední, aby se dokázal soustředit jen na přítomnost a nemyslet na důsledky, které mu naservíruje zítřek.  
Jenže on teď naštěstí, všechnu tuhle náročnou duševní gymnastiku úspěšně zvládl, takže měl spoustu času uvažovat nad tím, co ho užíralo už pěkných pár dní.  
Jeho... výuka byla zatím poněkud jednostranná. To bylo nemilou, ale tvrdou pravdou! Nechával se od svého učitele Marghula laskat a přijímat potěšení, aniž by ho stejnou měrou oplácel. A to bylo... nečestné! Ano, nečestné a jemu nezbývalo, než to napravit, ať o to stojí, či... Totiž... stál o to! Nemohl se dočkat, až si sám vyzkouší všechno, co se dosud naučil. Ale přiznat si to, by znamenalo...  
Ne! Elfská nauka o cti, mnohem komfortnější a příhodnější, mu poslouží lépe.  
A tak se do toho pustil! Začal tím, že na svého druha upřel zrak. Měl to být pohled stejně smyslný a vášnivý, jakými Marghul častoval jeho. Pokusil se dokonce lehce odhalit tesáky a zavrčet. I když v jeho podání to vyznělo spíš jako jako rozpačité odkašlání. Naštěstí se zdálo, že Marghulovi se to líbí i tak. Nepřestával se na něj usmívat a povzbudivě při tom pomrkával.  
"Teď zase já!"  
Zašeptal mu Legolas před chvílí do ucha a radoval se, když jeho druh nadšeně souhlasil. Nyní si však říkal, zda nebyl až příliš srdnatý. Přehnaně troufalý! Nebo si opravdu věří, že zvládne všechno správně, bez Marghulových rad a vedení?  
Nervózně si odkašlal a vydal se vstříc neznámému.

Zamhouřil oči! Byl to sotva mžik a jeho ruce, rty, jeho jazyk, to vše se náhle utápělo v záplavě kouřově hnědé kůže. Veškeré starosti, všechen jeho ostych se náhle jevily jako malicherné a nedůležité. Cítil Marghulovu hruď, prudce se vzdouvající v pravidelném rytmu. Slyšel vibrace jeho hrdla chvějícího se vzdechy. Bylo to podmanivé! Bylo to sladké a opojné. Bylo to strhující!  
Hladil, líbal, laskal, kam jen dosáhl. Napřed se vrhl na ústa, pak se pomalu přesunul na bradu a krk.  
Zapoj zuby! Vynořilo se v jeho rozrušené mysli. Marghul to taky tak dělá. Skřetí pokožka byla tuhá, ale nad klíční kostí přece jen o něco tenčí. Skousl! Marghul zasykal a on se rozpačitě rozhyhňal. Mrkl vzhůru. Skřetova víčka byla přivřená, jeho rty naběhlé, vlhké a rozechvělé.  
Výborně!  
Pokračoval níže. Sázel polibky na krční jamku a na hruď. Jak dál? Vzpomněl si na jejich první milostné setkání. Na to, co mu tenkrát Marghul udělal a co to s ním provedlo. Najednou netoužil po ničem jiném, než aby mu mohl darovat stejnou rozkoš. Ostražitě se sklonil nad jeho bradavku. Byla tuhá, svráštělá a ještě o něco tmavší, než zbytek těla. Lehce, jakoby zkusmo do ní cvrnkl svým dolním rtem a vítězoslavně si oddychl. Marghul tiše zavrněl. Povzbuzený, přidal i jazyk a trochu nejistě s obavou aby víc neublížil než potěšil i řezáky. Marghulovo vrnění zesílilo. Sláva!  
Mezi jejich propletenýma nohama zatím mohutnělo a tvrdlo skřetovo pohlaví. Marghulovy boky se vzepjaly a přitiskly ho na elfovo bílé stehno - to zdravé - a nechaly ho nestydatě se třít o jeho hebkou kůži.  
Už brzo! Šeptal si elf v duchu, nemysle na nic jiného, než na to tuhé horké mužství, přitisknuté na jeho tělo. Už brzo se dočkáš!  
Zvláštní! Měl by se bát! Měl by být rozpačitý! Jenže to jediné, co doopravdy upřímně pociťoval, byla dychtivost. Netrpělivá dychtivost a nadšené očekávání. Může už? Není to předčasně? Jaká je etiketa? Jak fungují pravidla?  
Pak si něco v jeho mysli duplo! Eh, žádná etiketa! Aby to ďas spral, prostě to udělám!  
Nadechl se, jakoby se chystal potopit hluboko pod vodní hladinu a odvážně se "ponořil" pod Marghulův pas. Cítil se při tom podobně, jako když se kdysi chystal pustit se do křížku s jeskynním obrem. Až na to, že tenhle "obr" se neskrýval v jeskyni, ale v Marghulových kalhotách a on teď fascinovaně zíral, na vypouklinu, která prozrazovala jeho přítomnost. Položil na ni dlaň a vnímal, jak se pod ní zacukala. Pak se osmělil a otřel se rty o jeho špičku. Marghulova pařáta se při tom zatoulala na jeho temeno a začla si tam jemně pohrávat s jeho zlatými vlasy.  
"Chtěl bych..." Soukal ze sebe elf. "No, víš, to, jak jsi onehdá udělal ty mě..."  
Netušil, jaké má ta věc jméno a zda se vůbec nějak jmenuje. Naštěstí, Marghul buď pochopil, nebo byl prostě svolný úplně se vším.  
"Jasně! Jen do toho!"  
Vyrážel ze sebe přerývaně mezi jednotlivými vzdechy. Legolase to povzbudilo! Pustil se do boje s opilovanými kůstkami, které na skřetově poklopci sloužily jako knoflíky. Otevíral jednu po druhé, dokud se na něj černý, žilkatý Marghulův úd nesmál v celé své kráse.  
Pak se jeho víčka sama přivřela a hlava se naklonila na bok, jakoby pro krční páteř bylo příliš těžké držet ji vzpřímeně. Rty se od sebe rozjely a jazýček mezi nimi vykoukl, jako hlavička nějaké zvědavé růžové ještěrky, vykukující ze svého doupěte. Jeho majitel si náhle uvědomil, že tohle je úplně poprvé, kdy vidí Marghulovo pohlaví takhle zblízka. Shora k němu při tom doléhal smyslný smích.  
"Marghule!"  
Zašeptal, jakoby se ptal na dovolení. Skřet mu odpověděl spokojeným zavrněním. A tak opět pevně semkl víčka a konečně dotkl. Napřed opatrně, špičkami prstů.  
"Jo-ooo!" Vyrazil ze sebe Marghul a prohl se v páteři. Jen zvuk toho hlasu donutil elfa tiše slastně zavzdychat. Dovolil si na chvilku otevřít oči. Marghulův úd byl pořád tam tak, jak ho cítil pod svými prsty. Naběhlý, ztopořený, vlhce se lesknoucí. Zbývalo překonat tu nepatrnou vzdálenost a políbit ho.  
Tak do toho! Teď!!  
"Ahhhrg!"  
To byl zvuk, který se vydral z Marghulových úst. Elf se zatím poctivě mazlil s jeho pohlavím. Rukama, rty i jazykem, sám při tom rozkoší téměř umdléval. Těžce oddychoval a jen s obtížemi zvládal popadat nový dech. Bylo to zvláštní a nepochopitelné! Bylo to, jakoby někdo vzrušoval jeho, ne naopak. Neměl však ani stín času, aby dumal nad tím, jak je to možné. Jeho vlastní jazyk zrovna putoval vzhůru od kořene Marghulova mužství až nahoru k hlavičce a to bylo to jediné, na co se dokázal a chtěl soustředit. Pak ji, po Marghulově vzoru, obkroužil jazykem a jemně zakmital sem tam. I to se Marghulovi zamlouvalo.  
Tak! To bychom měli. Probliklo spokojeně elfí hlavou. Teď je tu ta druhá věc.  
Trochu nejistě otevřel ústa a chvíli si dodával odvahu. Marghul vyčkával spolu s ním.  
"Zatim ti to de výborně!"  
Zašeptal, snad aby svého druha povzbudil.  
A tak to Legolas nakonec opravdu udělal!  
Znovu pro jistotu zavřel oči. Horký a, ach, tak neuvěřitelně velký skřetův úd si vytrvale razil cestu jeho hrdlem a hrozil že ho zadusí.  
"Musíš... musíš dejchat nosem." Radil zatím Marghul, ze všech svých zbývajících sil. "Pomalu! Opatrně!"  
Ano! Dýchat! Uvědomil si zatím roztřesený Legolas. Úplně by na to byl zapomněl. Zaklonil hlavu a nasál vzduch nosem, tak jak mu jeho druh radil. Marghulova hutná vůně byla téměř hmatatelná. Marghul zatím sténal, vzdychal a kroutil se, jak had. Dokonce se občas pokusil vyjít elfovi vstříc svými boky. Legolas objal dlaní kořen skřetova údu a pevně stiskl. Ruka na jeho temeni začínala netrpělivě tlačit níž.  
"Teď... pomalu... nahoru dolů... zkus to..."  
Legolas poslechl! Způsobně posunul své hrdlo ještě o něco níž a... Prudce se vymrštil, kuckal při tom a lapal po dechu. Nechápal co se stalo a připadal si nesmírně hloupě. Tázavě vzhlédl vzhůru k Marghulově tváři, jen proto, aby se mohl zaposlouchat do jeho veselého smíchu. Trochu se naježil. Najednou to vypadalo, jakoby se mu jeho urucký společník posmíval. Ten ale zářil ještě víc než to sluníčko na obloze.  
"To nic!" Uklidňoval ho. "To se začátečníkům stává. Zkus to znova. Opatrnějc!"  
Elf si oddechl. Je to normální! Stává se to! Někde hluboko byl rád. Marghul se na něj nezlobí. Znovu se sklonil do jeho klína.  
Napodruhé už si dával lepší pozor. Nechal skřetovo pohlaví hladce klouzat svým hrdlem a hlídal aby neproniklo příliš hluboko. Marghul se pomalu znova začínal dostávat do ráže. Jeho vrčení zhrublo a ztemnělo.  
"Jo, elfe! Jo! Seš skvělej! Tak rajcovní! Jen saj! Neboj se toho!""  
Povzbuzoval Legolase mezi jednotlivými stony. Jeho hlas jakoby si ani nebyl podobný. Byl těžký, namáhavý, zdál se vyrážený z velké hloubky. Legolas se najednou začal cítit podivně. Všechno tohle... bylo to tak zvláštní! Tak cizí! Nové! Měl strach, že určitě něco zkazí. Náhle si nepřál nic jiného, než mít to všechno za sebou. Aby toho nebylo málo, kdesi daleko vzadu, jakoby z šedavé vlhké kobky jeho podvědomí povstala stará známá připomínka.  
To, co děláš, je hřích, princi! Můžeš si stokrát nalhávat, že je to jen lest, že se obětuješ pro blaho svého lidu a pro získání skřetích tajemství, ale pravda je tady v celé své ošklivosti. To, co děláš se ti líbí!  
Divoké živelné vzrušení, svírající jeho podbřišek, najednou nahradilo jiné sevření. Vášeň z jeho nitra pomalu vyháněl povědomě kousavý pocit vinny, který, když už si prorazil cestu pečlivě zbudovanou fasádou, začal řádit s neobvyklou vervou. Jenže jeho náhlé destruktivní snažení bylo přerušeno stejně rázně, jako neúprosně, když Marghulova pařáta popadla elfovu zlatou kštici a bezohledně za ní škubla. S bezhlesým zaúpěním se zvrátil nazad ve směru působení té brutální síly. Druhá skřetova dlaň se zatím bleskově sevřela kolem ruky, dosud nečinně objímající bazi Marghulova penisu a několikrát s ní prudce zapumpovala nahoru dolů. To, co se při tom vydralo ze skřetova hrdla, připomínalo spíš řev draka, než prostého smrtelníka. Než si Legolas vůbec stačil uvědomit, co se děje, skřetí tkáň pod jeho rukou sebou zaškubala a už z ní prýštila horká šťáva, v několika mocných výronech z nichž jeden zasáhl jeho tvář a krk. On sám při tom tiše sykal bolestí, to jak ho za vlasy stále ještě surově tahala skřetí ruka. Jeho oči se s tichou prosbou stočily k Marghulově tváři a zabodly se do ní. Zuřivá řvoucí bestie byla náhle pryč. Místo ní se na něj křenila známá, zpocená a udýchaná Marghulova tvář. Byla tak přirozená! Tak nenucená! A její majitel neměl ani tušení, jak moc mu jeho elfí společník tenhle stav mysli závidí.  
"Promiň... Přišlo to... rychlejc...!"  
Mezery mezi řečí vyplňovaly záchvaty veselého smíchu. Učiněné vtělení bezprostřednosti!  
"Musel sem ti škubnout hlavou. Polykání je jen pro profíky." Dodal ještě po chvilce ticha spiklenecky a s nenápadným zamrkáním."Co je? Stalo se něco?"  
Marghul vycítil jeho neklid. Samozřejmě! Elf sledoval, jak se dosud veselá tvář jeho druha stáhla a drobný mráček pochybností zakryl její záři. To nemohl nechat jen tak!  
"Ne... ne! Já jen..." Proč nikdy neví, co říct? "Líbilo se ti to?" Vypadlo z něj nakonec a bylo to zcela upřímné. Opravdu někde hluboko umíral obavami, zda byl dost dobrý. Dost zručný! Zda jeho neobratnost nepokazila Marghulův požitek. Konečně, jeho skřetí druh už toho měl za sebou tolik! Jak by si on, Legolas jen mohl myslet, že bude v té dlouhé řadě něčím vyjímečný? Marghulovy oči, dosud rozšafné, se naplnily vřelostí. Jeho mocné paže ho sevřely a přitáhly si ho vzhůru, dokud jejich zraky nebyly v jedné rovině.  
"Byl jsi úžasnej!"  
Procedil skrz zuby svým typickým sladce ohnivým způsobem a Legolas měl náhle pocit, jakoby mu probodával srdce horkou jehlou. Ať už to, co řekl, byla pravda, či nestydatá lež, rozechvělo ho to a naplnilo nehoráznou pýchou.  
Pak skřetovi stačilo přitáhnout si jeho hlavu ještě o kousek blíž a jejich rty konečně splynuly v dlouhém něžném polibku. Marghulův palec si při tom pohrával s vlhkostí na jeho tváři. S vlhkostí, kterou tam před chvílí on sám zanechal.  
"Takhle ti to úplně nehorázně sluší."  
Zapředl a Legolase zachvátil náhlý příval pohoršlivého ostychu. To je ale nestoudnost! Zařvalo v něm cosi. Ano! Odpovídal tomu on. Nestoudnost! Neslýchaná, nepředstavitelná, nádherná, okouzlující nestoudnost! Tenhle skřet se ani trochu nebojí být monumentálně nestydatý. S plachým hihňáním se připojil k Marghulovu veselí. Jeho ruce cestovaly po druhových zádech a ústa činila nové a nové výpady proti těm jeho. Nenápadně, ale rozhodně zakroutil hlavou, když jedna z Marghulových rukou doputovala do jeho klína. Marghul se bez ptaní stáhl. Jen Legolas věděl, proč odmítl nabízenou rozkoš. Někde v jeho srdci stále ještě hlodal otravný červík.  
Něco nebylo správně. A on věděl, že jen jeden čin to dokáže spravit. A děsil se toho!


	9. Rudé světlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola je opět spíše povídací. Dozvíme se v ní, jak se to ve skutečnosti má s tělesným obcováním. Nejedná se jen o takové ty známé, profláklé pohyby. Je to magické!

Zeptal se ještě ten večer.  
"Mluvil jsi o nějakých cestách!"  
"Hm?"  
Ohlédl se po něm Marghul.  
"O cestách! Cestách ohně které vedou od pohlaví vzhůru tělem. Neřekl jsi kam a proč."  
Tiše si při tom povzdechl. Svářila se v něm obrovská spousta pocitů, ale jeden zdaleka přehlušoval všechny ostatní. Byla to vzpomínka na plnost v jeho ústech. Na Marghulův úd pravidelně narážející do jeho patra. Vzpomínka, která mu vytrvale kreslila úsměv na tváři. Která ho ponoukala, aby popadl Marghulovu dlaň a sevřel ji ve své. Aby položil svou hlavu na jeho rameno, aby z něj doloval, zda to cítí stejně a škemral, aby řekl, že ano. A pak ještě jiná. Otravnější, protivnější! Myšlenka na to, jak hloupě si to zkazil svou nervozitou a váhavostí. Při tom dobře věděl, že to jediné, co by měl správně cítit, byl zármutek nad ztrátou své čistoty. Ne, tohle se nemělo stát!  
"Jo tamto!" Odpověděl mu ten, kdo byl zdrojem všeho toho zmatku. "Už ani nevim, co sem ti všechno řikal. Ohnivý řeky sou dvě! To už víš? Vedou vzhůru tělem od pohlaví až sem." Poklepal mu na pravý spánek. Zřejmě tím měl na mysli až do hlavy.  
Legolas z toho nebyl dvakrát moudrý.  
"A... aha! Tím chceš říct, že ty řeky... že tečou i elfím tělem?"  
"No...," zamyslel se Marghul. "Příde na to! Cejtil jsi to?"  
Legolas nakrčil obočí. Marghul vysvětloval!  
"Ohnivej ráz! Příval kterej se žene z tvýho klína vzhůru, až úplně pohltí tvůj mozek. Cejtil si to?"  
Legolas ani nemusel dlouho přemýšlet. Ano! Ano! Pokaždé, když se s Marghulem... když se spolu... Když byli spolu! Pokaždé ho ta věc pohltila. Bylo to něco, co se zcela nepochopitelně, jakoby proti vší logice dralo odzdola vzhůru. Jako obrácený tok řeky. Ano! Jako řeka! A bylo to horké. Váhavě pokýval. Marghul se zatvářil spokojeně.  
"Měl bys! Lum-za-jar (tak se tomu řiká) by v sobě měly mít všechny živý bytosti. Teda i elfové! I když některý tvrděj, že vy, zan-hai, ste o svůj plamen přišli. Ale ty to cejtíš. To je rozhodně dobrá zpráva."  
Zhluboka vydechl a pak vzal jeho dlaně do těch svých. Upřeně se mu zahleděl do očí. Vypadal, jakoby se mu ulevilo.  
Jenže Legolas byl stále na začátku!  
"Jaký oheň? Kde se vzal? K čemu slouží?"  
Vysypal ze sebe až si sám říkal, zda to nebylo moc rychlé a tudíž podezřelé. Jenže Marghul se pustil hned a zeširoka do řeči. Nezdálo se, že by mu nedůvěřoval.  
"Gajal! Oheň kterej byl u samýho stvoření země. Kterej Temnota kdysi dávno, když svět byl ještě vejcem objevila v hlubinách a pochopila jeho podstatu. Oheň, kterej hoří v samym lůně Všematky Dha a pohání všechno živý."  
Zmohl se jen na tiché, "ale..." a dál už jen zaraženě mlčel. Z mládí znal vyprávění o skrytém ohni, hořícím u kořenů Ardy. O tom, jak ho ještě před počátkem času hledal nejmocnější z valar, temný pán Melkor. Nikdy ale neslyšel nic o tom, proč tam hoří, ani kdo ho roznítil. Zvláštní! Nikdy dřív ho nenapadlo se zeptat. Nikdo z jeho lidu se nikdy neptal. Proč teď? Proč on? Proč najednou...? Odpověď se nabízela sama. Marghul a jeho čáry! Mění ho! Bere mu jeho klid!  
Rázně uťal paniku, která ho pomalu začínala zachvacovat. Nesmysl! Ani neví, jestli je to týž oheň, který má Marghul na mysli. Dokonce ani netuší, zda je tahle skřetí povídačka vůbec pravdivá. Ale, na druhou stranu, cítil přece ten žár!  
Opatrně se vyptával dál.  
"Chceš říct, že všechno živé... hoří?"  
"Jo! Někde hluboko! Všechno! Těžko si představit, viď? Dhain oheň je dárcem života. Zároveň ho ale taky bere. Zní to jako blbost, ve skutečnosti to ale dává smysl. Souvisí to s přirozenou podvojností všeho... Eh... to sme se ale dostali daleko od za-jaru."  
To je pravda! Pokýval v duchu elf. Jeho mise je jiná. Zpátky k temné skřetí magii tělesného obcování!  
"Jak... jak přesně tenhle, éeee... lum-za-jar funguje?"  
Marghul se zamyslel.  
"Je to... jako oheň pod kotlem. Tohle je ten kotel." Popadl ho za spánky a sevřel jeho lebku ve svých tlapách. "A to co je tam uvnitř, zabodl prst do jeho čela, vře a kolotá jeho žárem. Jmenuje se to Asha! Dokud se to hejbe, je to živý. Když ten oheň pohasne, vychladne a ustrne i Asha. A z tebe se stane jen prázdná schránka."  
"A... aha!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe Legolas a mrazivé podezření se znovu pokusilo vkrást do jeho mysli. Měl připravenu ještě spoustu zvídavých otázek, ani jedné z nich se však zrovna nechtělo na jazyk. Marghulova slova mu totiž připomněla něco jiného. Něco tajemného, důkladně ukrytého před sebou samým, teď ale nemilosrdně vytaženého na světlo Eruovo. Byla to vzpomínka! Vzpomínka na sebe krátce po milování. Jasně si vybavoval, jak plný síly si na tu chvilku připadal. Jak činorodý! Jak vitální! Jak... živoucí! Tak, jako ještě nikdy před tím! To všechno na nepatrný okamžik, dokud ho nepřemohly pocity vinny a zahanbení. (A pak taky ještě odpornější a záštiplnější vztek na Marghula za to, že ho donutil to cítit. Vztek, který připomínal hnidu, švába a odpadní stoku dohromady.) Jenže ještě před tím... Co když Marghul říká pravdu? Co to znamená pro něj a pro celý jeho rod? Doma ho učili o nebezpečných svodech tělesnosti, jíž podléhají jen slabší druhorození a pak samozřejmě nízcí zplozenci Temnoty. O tělesnosti nestále, neovladatelné a tudíž destruktivní. O tělesnosti, která musí být držena na uzdě, jejíž jméno nesmí být vysloveno, její podstata tajena. Jako nenápadná souputnice vznešené lásky mohla být snad trpěna, možná občas i velmi nenápadně velebena. Ale nikdy ne zvlášť!  
Pohlédl na Marghula skoro obdivně. Mluvit o té zakázané věci takhle nahlas vyžaduje jistou odvahu. Přejel očima po jeho svalnatých pažích i široké hrudi, pak sklouzl dolů na štíhlé boky a mohutná stehna. V hloubi jeho těla se při tom zažehla jiskra. Povzdechl si! Vzápětí se ale oklepal. Bylo třeba držet se vytyčené cesty. Takové zákruty ho jen rozptylovaly. Znovu se zamyslel!  
"Takže... takže chceš říct," soukal ze sebe jak se jeho mozkové závity těžkopádně otáčely, "že... tělo živí duši? Fána feu?"  
"No.... vy, elfové byste tomu asi tak řekli." (Pohoršlivý úšklebek zjemnila myšlenka, která se usadila na Marghulových rtech a zaoblila jejich ostrou útočnou linku, jindy tolik připomínající hrot šípu.) "Možná by to i byla pravda, kdyby něco jako fea a fána existovalo. Jenže já vim, že tělo a duše sou dvě strany téhož. Vzájemně si pomáhaj a podporujou se. Asha, to čemu ty řikáš duše, vyrůstá z těla. Raší to na něm, jako pupenec na větvičce. A tvoje rudý světlo to sytí."  
"Rudé... rudé světlo?" Koktal Legolas. Tuhle frázi už od Marghula určitě slyšel. Co to jen...?  
Než si to však stačil domyslet, ustrnul! Tak spolehlivě, tak dokonale, že až připomínal zkamenělé troly, zaskočené svítáním. Dokonce se zdálo, že i jeho plíce nakrátko zapomněly, že k životu je potřeba vzduchu. Za to jeho krev, dokonale rozhodná a odhodlaná, se o zlom krk hnala směrem do slabin, tam, kde na jeho pohlaví před zlomkem vteřiny náhle a zcela bez varování přistála skřetí ruka. Někde daleko problikla nenápadná upomínka, že teď by měl Marghul za tu drzost správně dostat přes prsty. Jeho vlastní paže se však z nějakého důvodu ani nehnuly. Zbytek jeho bdělého vědomí byl spolehlivě zaměstnán Marghulovýma plamennýma očima svůdně upřenýma do těch jeho, vzdálených sotva pár palců.  
"Tady hoří!" Šeptal Marghul a sotva znatelně při tom hladil elfův penis. Tady hoří tvůj Gajal. Teplo, který cejtíš, je Dha. Oživuje každičkej kousek tvýho těla. Čim víc hoří, tim víc žiješ. A tim rychlejc umíráš. Řek bych, že někde v podvědomí to tušíš. Vlastně o tom už nějakej čas přemejšlim a mám dojem, že vy všichni to tušíte. A protože ste srabi, tak se toho děsíte. Děsíte se její nesmírný ničivý síly a snažíte se ten pupenec od větvičky odervat. Jak vy tomu řikáte, feu od fány. Myslíte, že ste ji zachránili, při tom ji akorát soužíte. Netušíte, že rudý světlo je ta největší moc, kterou na svý úrovni máte k použití."  
Marghulova ruka se zvedla z elfova poklopce.  
Chvíli bylo ticho. Legolas dál seděl nehnutě, příliš ohromený vším, co slyšel i cítil, než aby se pohnul, či dokonce promluvil. Tápal ve svých myšlenkách a hledal, čeho se chytit. Napadlo ho zároveň asi tisíc věcí, na něž by se teď měl svého věznitele zeptat, aby se přiblížil svému cíli. Při tom však nedokázal rozumně formulovat jedinou otázku. Vnímal, jak mezi jeho nohama tiše dohořívá malý ohýnek a připadal si ponížený.  
A v tom najednou vybuchl! Nerozvážně a zbrkle, jako ještě žádný elf před ním a pokud ano, tak nikdy kvůli skřetovi. Netušil, že je to právě jeho nově probuzená Dha, co se v něm tak bouří a rebeluje a neměl čas o tom přemýšlet.  
"Nikdo nebude nazývat prvorozené a dědice lesního království sra... ehm, zbabělci!"  
Bylo to to nejnesmyslnější co mohl říct. Kdyby býval spolkl svou hrdost, kdyby přešel zjevnou urážku a zaměřil se na zásadnější části Marghulova sdělení, mohl se přiblížit odhalení a pochopení skřetí magie. Místo toho mu oči bojovně zaplály a pravačka se sevřela v pěst. Hleděl na Marghula, připravený hájit svou čest třeba silou, pravý syn a princ svého národa. Na skřeta to však žádný dojem neučinilo. Jen se na něj dál drze chechtal.  
"Tak proč teda furt lezete na ty svý stromy, když se nebojíte? He? Před čim se tam schováváte? Jasně, že se bojíte! Bojíte se tmy, bojíte se ohně. Bojíte se podívat do hloubky. Ani bych to nedokázal vymenovat, čeho všeho se bojíte."  
A pak se v elfovi něco zlomilo! Nebyla to první urážka. Dokonce ani ta nejhrubší! Ale něco bylo ten večer zkrátka jinak. Možná bylo těch skřetích štulců a znevažujících poznámek prostě už jen příliš. Možná konečně přetekl onen pověstný pohár. Ale dost možná, že to nemělo co dělat ani s jedním. Legolas náhle cítil, jak ho pálí oči a hrdlo se mu úží vztekem. Tupým zuřivým vztekem na Marghula, který ho sem zavlekl, donutil ho pokořit se a převrátil mu život. Napřed z venku a teď se o totéž pokouší i zevnitř. Na Marghula, který si s ním pohrává, jako s loutkou, tu mu přináší rozkoš, tu zas bezmoc a ponížení. A možná to nakonec nemělo co dělat ani s Marghulem. Možná měl v ten okamžik před očima sám sebe. Svou vnitřní nerozhodnost a nejistotu. Svou váhavost a neschopnost přidat se na jednu stranu. Ať už na tu Marghulovu, či na stranu jeho otce a krále Thranduila. Ať ho k tomu vedlo cokoliv, vymrštil se náhle, jako pružina a jeho sevřená pěst vystřelila proti Marghulově tváři.  
Byl to útok předem odsouzený k nezdaru.Zbrklý a špatně propočítaný! Takový, který by elfští lučištníci dávali za příklad toho, proč musí bojovník vždy a za všech okolností zůstat ledově chladný. Netrvalo dlouho a válel se na zemi, uvězněný v Marghulově náručí, jak ve svěráku. Prudce oddychoval a zalykal se hanbou a vzteky. Zavřel oči, aby unikl skřetovu vyčítavému pohledu. Co se to s ním, u Elbereth, stalo?  
"Promiň já..." Co jen se to děje?  
"Tak to by stačilo!"  
Pronesl Marghul. Zněl ledově a krutě!  
"Deme spát!"  
Přestože ho nepustil, když se natahoval pro provaz, přestože utahoval pečlivěji, než jindy, elf se nebránil. Ani necekl, když byl odhozen na houni, jako nějaký žok.  
"Nechtěl jsem... nevim, jak je to..."  
Koktal omluvy, když si k němu Marghul přilehl.  
"Kašli na to!"  
Odbyl ho a zavřel oči. Jenže Legolas ho nedokázal poslechnout. Nepřestával se sám sebe ptát, proč. Proč to udělal? Nakonec k němu odpověď přišla sama. Vynořila se, nevítaná, z jeho mysli, aby byla opět rázně odehnána. Byl to strach! Strach, že Marghul mluvil pravdu.


	10. Nepřítel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po hádce a sporu tu máme jedno usmiřování. Jak asi dopadne?

Bylo kolem poledního, tudíž čas na oběd. Sluníčko začínalo notně připalovat, proto se utábořili pod skalním převisem, porostlým několika větvemi křoví, které jim poskytlo jakýs takýs stín. Pár sáhů pod ním protékal potůček s malou tůňkou, širokou tak akorát, aby si do ní zvládl sednout jeden smrtelník. Bylo celkem jasné, co si s tím počít. Jako první šel Legolas. Napřed naplnil jejich měch, pak ze sebe rychle shodil všechno oblečení a žbluňkl do vody. Marghul zatím připravoval na ohni pár hrabošů a mezi dvěma plochými kameny drtil jakési pochybné byliny. Úkosem ho při tom pozoroval.  
Legolas se spěšně drhl trsem suché trávy, aby vzápětí prudce vyskočil a začal se sušit. Jakoby tu proceduru chtěl mít co nejdříve z krku. Jakoby tím, že bude spěchat s denními činnostmi uprchl svým vnitřním rozepřím a svárům. Bylo jich až příliš mnoho. Posledních pár dní měl pocit, jakoby v sobě živil učiněnou vichřici navzájem se svářících emocí.  
Ještě se ani pořádně neotřel a už u něj byl Marghul.  
"Dej mi svý šaty!"  
Vyštěkl rázný, jako dráb a jemu nezbylo, než poslechnout.  
"Běž hlídat pečínku!"  
Nepřestával rozkazovat a on se opět nevzpěčoval. Bělostné elfí tělo prokmitlo mezi béžovou travou a schoulilo se u nenápadného ohýnku. Ještě, že mu tam Marghul nechal alespoň deku! Všechno ostatní, zbraně, tlumok, dokonce i houni si vzal s sebou k tůni. Teď se spokojeně ráchal v chladivé vodě a na rozdíl od svého elfího společníka si dával načas. Legolas dělil svou pozornost mezi jeho a maso škvířící se na ohni. Marghul ho už před časem naučil obalit ho v popelu. "Aby chytlo slanej šmak!" A potom zamotat do listů, "aby dýl vydrželo". Zvláštní! Pomyslel si. Jak je tomu dávno, co takhle balil lembas, elfský cestovní chleba? Pousmál se! No, vida! Alespoň v něčem jsou si jejich národy, kdysi bratrské, později od sebe násilně odervané, podobné. Pohlédl na směs pečlivě vybraného listí, válícího se opodál na jednom z kamenů. Kytek, jak by řekl Marghul. Všiml si, že obzvlášť kvůli němu vynechal durman. Napadlo ho, že je to od něj ohleduplné. Další pohled směrem k tůni pro změnu sklouzl z Marghulova nahého těla na hromádku zbraní po jeho levici. Ležely tam, jako tichá výčitka.  
"No, vida! Stavíš se na zadní."  
To bylo všechno, co mu řekl tenkrát po příhodě s jejich rvačkou. Po té, kterou začal nahněvaný Legolas po té, co byla hrubě uražena jeho ješitnost.  
"Zdá se, že už seš zdravej!"  
Dodal ještě. Pak sklopil oči k jeho zraněné noze, takže bylo zřejmé, co tím myslí. Když pak zvedl hlavu zpátky k němu, měl ve tváři zvláštní výraz. Výraz z něhož elfa zamrazilo, přestože úplně nechápal, co se v něm vlastně zračí. Jedno bylo jisté! Nebyl to prostý hněv. Hněv bývá horký. Kolotavý, divoký, má sklony burácet. Tohle, ať to bylo cokoliv, bylo znepokojivě chladné. Něco mezi nimi jakoby se tím pohledem rozbilo.  
Tam dole, před tím, než nabral vodu, spatřil, jak se na hladině hladině krátce mihl jeho obraz. Ještě než se rozhodl jednou pro vždy rozčeřit lesklé vodní zrcadlo svým měchem, nedalo mu to a vrátil se k němu. Strnulý shlížel na svůj bledý obličej, zlatavé vlasy svázané do uzlu i do široka otevřené oči plné nepokoje. Měly stejnou barvu, jako obloha. Ta nad ním i ta zrcadlící se na rozhraní vody a vzduchu. Dotkl se hřbety prstů své levé tváře. Jemně a opatrně ji zkoumal, jakoby hledal, kam se poděla ona horkost a vlhkost, kterou na ní cíctil ještě nedávno. Ať hledal, jak hledal, byla jednou pro vždy pryč. A tvář, co na něj hleděla z vody vzhůru, byla stejná, jako před tím, přesně taková, jak si ji pamatoval z dřívějška. Ani jediná stopa na ní nezůstala. Žádný důkaz po tom, co se s ní dělo ještě docela nedávno. Ani se tomu nechtělo věřit! A přece... Zavřel oči a přitiskl k ní celou svou dlaň. Na rtech mu při tom vykvetl jemný úsměv. Jen valar věděli, co se v ten okamžik odehrávalo za jeho přimhouřenými víčky.  
Teď se ale choulil pod dekou a čekal. Čekal, až se jeho druh vrátí a oni se spolu pustí do jídla. Nejspíš pojedí v tichosti a klidu, pak se seberou a poputují dál. Při tom jemu se tak moc chtělo padnout Marghulovi k nohám a prosit za odpuštění za to, co všechno zkazil. Za to, co rozbil, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Chtěl ho prosit, aby všechno bylo zase jako dřív. Jenže věděl, že to neudělá. Dobře si uvědomoval, jak moc marné by to bylo. Nepřítel! To bylo to slovo, co vytanulo Marghulovi na mysl, když jeho pěst přistála na skřetí čelisti. Byla to drsná připomínka skutečnosti, na níž už téměř zapomněl a Legolas to všechno četl v jeho očích podobně hladce, jako runy v Melianině deníku.  
Další pohled Marghulovým směrem, doprovázený hlubokým povzdechem. Ano, jsou nepřátelé! On sám na to mnohokrát také skoro zapomíná a Elbereth, je dobře, moc dobře, že to konečně vyplulo na povrch. Jenže se to stalo moc brzo! Moc nahlas! Hatí mu to plány! Ničí obtížně vybojovanou důvěru a zavírá dveře k důležitým údajům a vědomostem, které mu by mu pomohly připravit se na... na to, co musí neodvratně přijít.  
Otřásl se jen při té myšlence na to, co ho nepochybně čeká. Kdo ví? Připravuje se Marghul taky?  
Pozoroval ho, jak se zvedá z vody, jak se suší podobně, jako před tím on sám. A pak už se blížil, řádně ustrojený i se svými věcmi a jeho ošacením v náruči. Díval se do těch temných očí, které se k němu dříve obracely naplněné vřelostí a touhou, teď z nich však čišela rezervovaná ostražitost. Hleděl do nich a už předem věděl, že i přes svá předsevzetí bude škemrat.  
Ach, Marghule! Marghule! Prosím, buď ke mě jako dřív! Směj se! Ušklíbej se na mě! Propaluj mě svými zraky tak, až se mi bude zastavovat dech. Udělám cokoliv! Prosím, prosím! Marghule!  
Kousnul se do rtů. Věděl, co je na vinně. Nikdy dřív by se takhle nechoval. Byl to jeho rudý oheň, který tenhle skřet tak nerozvážně probudil. To on, ten oheň, ho poštíval, aby ze sebe vysypal všechna tahle slova a nedbal ani na důstojnost ani na dobré mravy.  
Chvíli tiše seděli a přežvykovali. Ale.. přemítal dál, není to nakonec odpověď? Ať už zkazil cokoliv, nenabízí mu jeho rudé světlo také příhodný způsob, jak to napravit? Jistě, je to... skřetí věc. A oni jsou s Marghulem opravdu pořád nepřátelé a je dobré si to připomínat... Jenže...  
Jeho rudé světlo řvalo, ne! Nemysli na ty hlouposti! Umlč ten protivný hlas rozumu.  
Nech ohnivou řeku obrátit svůj tok, vyvalit se vzhůru a zaplavit tvou mysl.  
Zhluboka se nadechl!  
"Já... to maso je trochu tuhé, že?"  
To byla ale hloupost! Ještě, než to dořekl, topil se v rozpacích a vztekal se nad svou vlastní nemotorností. Jenže Marghul zvedl zrak. On sám cítil, jak se mu pod silou toho pohledu vybarvují tváře. Najednou měl sucho na jazyku.  
"Mrzí mě to s tím... s tamtím. S tou ránou, jak jsem ti dal.... ehm."  
Marghul stále mlčel a čekal, co z toho bude. Legolas, plný rozpaků, klopil oči.  
"No, já... víš... myslel sem... Mohl bych... Mohl bych ti udělat... tamto... s tou pusou... to ... jaks mě učil."  
A bylo to venku! Elfí tváře hořely jako slunce nad obzorem, jeho oči byly stále cudně sklopené k zemi. Téměř neuvěřitelně s ohledem na to, co právě vyslovila jeho ústa. Až po chvíli si troufly se opatrně zvednout ke tváři naproti němu. Vyhrávala pobaveným překvapením. Jakoby její majitel ani nevěřil, že slyšel správně.  
Legolas si zase jednou připadal jako hlupák. Ani nevěděl, jak se ta věc jmenuje. Nevěděl ani, zda vůbec má nějaké jméno. Nevěděl dokonce ani co si od své nabídky vlastně slibuje. Něco mu však říkalo, že by to mohlo fungovat. Nervozně skousl dolní ret a čekal. Marghul taky čekal. Dokud chvíle napjatého ticha nepominula, jak jinak, než výbuchem divokého smíchu, pochopitelně Marghulova! Legolas se k němu po krátkém váhání vděčně připojil se svým decentním chichotáním.  
"Eh... to bylo fakt dobrý. Učíš se rychlejc, než bych čekal."  
Hlaholil a nepřestával se smát. Legolas netušil, o čem mluví a zda je to pro něj dobré, či špatné. Přes to, ten lesk, tu divokou smyslnou záři, která se pomalu rozžínala ve skřetích očích, tu poznával. Pak sledoval, jak zjihly.  
"A ty bys chtěl? Chceš si to vyžehlit, co?"  
"Já..." nejlepší bude, být upřímný. "chtěl bych tě potěšit. Chtěl bych... abys... abys byl, jako dřív."  
Vypravit ze sebe tohle všechno bylo jako vrhnout se v čele vojska mezi skřetí řady. Kdy by byl věřil, že čelit jednomu skřetovi bude těžší, než celé rotě. Marghul se náhle zdál o něco vážnější.  
"A co ty? Budeš jako dřív?"  
Legolas nechápavě nakrčil obočí. Pořád je přeci jako dřív, nebo ne...? Jak to Marghul myslí? V tom tu zase bylo to protivně neodbytné slovo. Nepřítel! Pokýval hlavou na znamení souhlasu, i když tušil, že i díky Marghulovi nebude už nikdy jako dřív. Ale taky věděl, že pokud chce uspět, nesmí se zarazit v půli cesty.  
"Já..." opatrně se přisunul skřetovi blíž. "Víš..." Musí mluvit! Musí mluvit, kdyby se měl propadnout hanbou. "Chtěl bych si procvičit... tu věc!" Snažil se znít svůdně. Snažil se, aby jeho hlas byl stejně hebký a medový, jako když Marghul mluvívá k němu. Srdce mu při tom bušilo. "Minule... to nic nebylo! Teď už vím, co a jak.... Bylo to tak... hezké, tak, horké! Tak... hluboko. Zvládnu to líp, než minule."  
Zabralo to!  
Marghulovo hrdlo se rázem rozvibrovalo a tesáky se zaleskly v záři odpoledního slunce. Pak už ucítil jen pár silných rukou, které ho bezohledně popadly a přitiskly na jeho hruď. Neměl čas o tom přemýšlet. Všechno se to událo ve zlomku okamžiku. Mezi dvěma mrknutími očními víčky. Ani se pořádně nenadechl a jeho ústa už pustošil Marghulův jazyk a dvě řady ostrých zubu. On neváhal a ze všech sil jim odpovídal. Jeho ruce zabloudily na Marghulova záda a laskaly jeho kaštanovou pokožku, ještě pořád chladnou koupelí v pramenité vodě. Vnímal při tom proud horkostí hrnoucí se vzhůru z jeho slabin. Nemohl si pomoci a poddával se mu.  
S Marghulovou pomocí se ho naučím usměrnit.  
Prolétlo mu ještě hlavou a pak už se všechny myšlenky rozpustily v plamenném žáru rudého ohně, který konečně dorazil až vzhůru. Pak se jejich rty odtrhly a ty Marghulovy se vydaly na pouť po jeho krku.  
"Seš nebezpečnej, víš to?"  
Mrmlal při tom a bylo mu stěží rozumět.  
"Vypadáš jako kytka, ale si jedovatá kytka. Máš v sobě spoustu bílýho ohně. Nejsi tak nevinnej, jak vypadáš. Jestlipak si jeden hloupej skřet neukous větší krajíc, než je schopnej sežvejkat."  
Legolas neměl čas přemýšlet nad tím, co to znamená. Soustředil se na to, co udělat, aby si Marghula opět získal na svou stranu.  
"Já... ehm..."  
To nebylo moc duchaplné! Přes to se mu povedlo shodit z něj jeho vestu a povalit ho na zem. Marghul se nebránil a on nelenil a sázel polibky napřed na jeho hruď, pak břicho a nakonec pod pas. Čas od času jukl vzhůru, aby se ujistil, že všechno je v pořádku a rozpačitě se při tom hihňal. Tam mu odpovídaly zářící Marghulovy oči.  
"Tak, kytičko, jen se neboj. Hezky níž!"  
Povzbuzoval a Legolas poslechl. Napřed jen přiložil pravou dlaň na druhovou probuzené mužství. I přes kalhoty cítil jeho teplo. Hladil a Marghul tiše vzdychal. Znělo to, jako hudba. Netrvalo dlouho a roztřesené elfí ruce se popasovaly z knoflíky Marghulova poklopce. Jeho při tom napadlo, že to není tak dávno, co dělal přesně tohle samé. Ušklíbl se! Od posledka se nepochybně zlepšil. Už s těmi zatracenými knoflíky nezápolí tak zoufale. Věděl si rady i když pak bylo Marghulovo mužství konečně vysvobozeno a pevně sevřeno v jeho pěsti. Všechno, jako posledně! Jen opatrně! Líbal a laskal tu jemnou citlivou tkáň pod svýma rukama a rty a opájel se tím. Zhora k němu doléhaly Marghulovy slastné vzdechy i hlasité povzbuzování, plné slov, která v něm vzbuzovala ještě větší stud a rozpaky, než jeho vlastní činy, ale i stín obdivu k Marghulově odvaze a drzosti, s nimiž dokázal ona zakázaná slova bez obalu vyslovit. Pak Marghulova levačka přistála na jeho temeni a začala si pohrávat s jeho zlatými vlasy.  
Příval, hrnoucí se ze spodních pater jeho těla, definitivně opanoval jeho mysl a on mu to dovolil. Už nebyly žádné otravné pochybnosti, žádná výstražná ale, hromující hlasem jeho otce.  
Ze všech jeho rozumných myšlenek zbyla jediná, ta, která hlasitě řvala a prosila Marghula o odpuštění, ať už provedl cokoliv.  
A bylo to tak sladké! Ach, rudý oheň je dobrý! Je správný a dobrý! Proběhlo elfovou hlavou. Lesní národ se mýlí, když se ho bojí. Jak moc se mýlí!  
Netrvalo dlouho a Marghul dosáhl vrcholu. Svíral při tom elfovu hlavu, zmítal sebou a křičel další profánnosti, z nich byl Legolas celý pryč. Pak si ho přitáhl k sobě a políbil ho. Ne už tak divoce, jako před tím. Tenhle polibek byl líný, dlouhý a plný něhy. Jistým způsobem ještě víc vzrušující, než ten první.  
A smál se! Smál se přesně tím zpupným vyzývavým způsobem, který u něho Legolas vždy tak obdivoval. Pustil se do smíchu s ním a cítil se skvěle. Nechal si dokonce udělat tu věc. Tu, kterou mu Marghul nabízel už posledně a on ji odmítl a bylo to stejně úžasné, jako posledně.  
Nakonec skončili jeden druhému v náručí, příjemně unaveni, pohodlně rozvalení u pohasínajícího ohýnku.  
Nezdrželi se dlouho! Marghul sbalil jejich věci a popoháněl elfa ke spěchu. Mají před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu!  
Mašírovali si to pod šmolkovým jarním nebem a vesele tlachali o ničem. Marghul se nepřestával smát, dokonce tu a tam trousil hanbaté poznámky, které vždy spolehlivě zanechali elfa v rozpacích.  
"Eště si zdaleka nic neviděl! Nevochutnal!" Pronesl mnohoslibně s obvyklým přídechem smyslnosti v hlase, když Legolas sebral odvahu a zeptal se ho na cesty rudého ohně. Jak pracují? Jak je najít? Co umí?  
"Ukážu ti to! Co by ně?! Ale pěkně jedno po druhym."  
Když se pak nachýlil večer a oni, jako pokaždé ulehli pod jednu deku, pevně přitisknutí k sobě. Marghul důkladně utáhl Legolasova pouta a zastrkal si všechny svoje zbraně přepečlivě pod sebe. Až na nebezpečně vyhlížející lovecký křivák, který si na noc nechal zastrčený za pasem.  
Legolas ani necekl, protože jestli po něčem netoužil, tak vyslovit nahlas slovo nepřítel.


	11. První lekce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Věděli jste, že existuje tajná skřetí nauka plná magie a milování? Pokud ne, tak teď už to víte. A spolu s vámi se to dozví i Legolas. A že taková milostná magie nebude hračka o tom se přesvědčí na vlastní kůži.

Legolas ležel na zádech, pod hlavou Marghulovu deku i vlastní ruce, na sobě nic víc, než halenu, a hleděl do podvečerního nebe. Bylo temně modré na západním obzoru se pomalu barvilo jasně oranžovou. Zoufale se snažil soustředit na tu nekonečnou indigovou pustinu a zavrtat se očima hloub a hloub do její modři, až se jeho mysl nakonec úplně rozprostře v jejích dálavách a splyne s její ohromující prázdnotou.  
Nedařilo se!  
Tak se, jak radil Marghul, pokusil soustředit na svůj dech. Představil si jej jako hladkou bílou stuhu, vystupující plynule z jeho plic a pak se do nej zase navracející. Představil si, jak se vlní a vzdouvá v jemném vánku. Snažil se dosáhnou toho, aby její pohyb byl pomalý, klidný a pravidelný, jako chvění listů ve větru. Zašel dokonce tak daleko, že si představil sám sebe v trůnní síni pod Mirkwoodem, propalován přísnými zraky svého královského otce.  
Nic nepomáhalo!  
Nic nedokázalo vyhnat z jeho mysli slastné pomyšlení na Marghulova horká vlhká ústa, na jeho hbitý jazýček, na nekonečně hluboké hrdlo. Na své vlastní k zbláznění tvrdé mužství, vězící právě ve skřetových ústech až po kořen. To bylo jeho skutečné bytí, to byla jeho současná žitá přítomnost.  
Marghul ho mučil. Týral ho stále se stupňující rozkoší. Rozkoší mocnou až k zbláznění, rozkoší bez sladkého uvolnění.  
Musí to být! Ujišťovala se jeho oběť. Musí, pokud chce pochopit podstatu Gajalu a objevit v sobě obě tajné cesty živoucího ohně. Nesmí selhat v půlce jako posledně, kdy vyvrcholil uprostřed rituálu. Nesmí projevit slabost! Kousl se do rtu. Ne, dál už to nevydrží. Nesměle poklepal Marghulovi na rameno. Ten pochopil! Elfovo mužství mlaskavě vyklouzlo z jeho hrdla. Nastala fáze klidu.

"Neboj! Jestli tam je, najdu ho!"  
Ujistil ho před několika dny Marghul s vyzývavým smíchem. Řeč byla o čem jiném, než o posvátném ohni, kterým hoří všechno živé. O ohni, který má božskou sílu tvořit, stejně jako ničit. O ohni, který září rudým světlem v pohlaví, alespoň v tom skřetím a o dvou souběžných cestách, které vedou jeho žár až pod kotel jeho ashu, jeho jednoho, jeho duše. O ohni, který v něm má probudit a roznítit život tak bujný, jak ho dosud nepoznal.  
"Vaši lidi ho prej nemaj. Uhasil ho příval slz bílý bohyně Dha."  
Podělil se Marghul o další ze skřetích legend. Jenže naštestí, skutečnost se nedala popřít ani obejít. V Legolasovi vášeň bublala a kolotala, jako pramínek v horské studánce. Možná by se dala rozdmíchat do nepředstavitelné intenzity, jen kdyby se trochu snažil.  
Marghul to nakonec váhavě připustil. Jakoby se ani jemu nechtělo odhalovat nejposvátnější tajemství jeho lidu před nepřítelem. A kdyby jen odhalovat! Dokonce i zasvěcovat!  
Nebyl v tom zdaleka sám. Ani Legolas by byl nikdy nesvolil k podobnomu experimentu s vlastní duší. Ostatně, tady nešlo už jen o fánu, sice navždy poskvrněnou, přes to však pouhou schránku. Tady se hrálo o jeho nesmrtelnou feu o samou její podstatu z níž byla utkána. To, do čeho se pustil, byla hra s ohněm, doslova i obrazně. Ale, což si mohl nějak pomoci? Jak jinak by mohl proniknout do skřetích tajemství a obnovit Marghulovu důvěru. Navíc, bylo to tak... lákavé!  
A vskutku! Ta myšlenka, ač pečlivě potlačovaná, mu v hlavě hlodala vytrvale a neodbytně, nenápadná, tichá, ale stále přítomná. Byl to šepot, který Marghulovým hlasem promlouval o nepředstavitelné slasti, mocnější a silnější, než jakou kdy zažil. O nesčetných potěšeních, o požitcích, dosud neznámých a nepoznaných, které mu dá okusit jen cesta bílé tygřice, na níž ho může uvést jedině Marghul. To dráždivé, zakázané kouzlo, které mu už málem otevřelo své brány a odhalilo svá nejhlubší tajemství.  
Ne, teď to vzdát, by byl učiněný hřích! Mnohem větší, než pokračovat. Přesvědčoval se horlivě. A kdo ví, co všechno z jeho nových zkušeností může být nakonec lesnímu národu užitečné?! Jistě, tohle byl takový malý nenápadný oslí můstek. Lež, kterou se krmil. Přiliš dobře si uvědomoval, že jen těžko by některý z mocných a vážených elfích starších připustil, aby se o oné věci vůbec mluvilo. Natož aby byla studována. Proč ale neulevit svému svědomí a neučinit z celé té záležitosti vlasteneckou povinnost, když měl tu příležitost?  
A tak se ptal! Zas a znova, když s Marghulem leželi v obětí, zmoženi příjemnou únavou, i když zrovna pochodovali bok po boku vstříc svému poslání.  
No, tak Marghule! Pouč mě o tom! Předveď mi to! Prozraď v čem to vězí? Určitě je za tím víc, než jsi dosud přiznal. A Marghul se nakonec rozpovídal.  
"No... abych se přiznal, neznám toho zas tolik."  
Pravil s rukama za hlavou a snivým pohledem upřeným do nebeských dálav, když spolu, přitisknutí jeden k druhému odpočívali po skrovné večeři, složené z několika hlíz a zbytků včerejší pečínky.  
"Ale to proto, že sem jen voják. Nám, vojákům," (pohlédl na Legolase, aby bylo zjevné, že ho také počítá mezi vojenskou kastu), "nám to k užitku zas tak neni. Maximálně aby nás to nakoplo před bitvou. A pořádně rozpumpovalo!"  
Nestoudně se zasmál a jeho oči se ještě víc zamlžily. Jen Eru věděl, na co zrovna vzpomínal. Hned se však vrátil do současnosti a křepce pokračoval.  
"Tohle je umění čarodějnic!"  
Otočil se na vykuleného elfa a v očích mu to mnohoslibně zajiskřilo. Hned se taky zasmál, když si všiml jeho ohromení.  
"No, jo! Tyhle ženský se to učej celý léta. Předávaj ty vědomosti jedna druhý, až sou v tom úplný mistryně. Hele, elfe! Jestli budeš mít někdy příležitost rozdat si to s čarodějnicí, nikdy ji nepropásni."  
Znovu obrátil svůj zrak od nebeských dálek zpět k Legolasovi, pátravě, jakoby o něčem přemýšlel. Vteřinu na to se rozchechtal na celé kolo.  
"Radši na to zapomeň! To bys nemoh přežít ani omylem." Ztišil hlas! "Vážně! Taková čarodějka tě při tom dokáže klidně i zabít. Celýho tě spálí zevnitř, když chce. Představ si, viděl sem ženskou. S ohněm v dlaních. Takhle!" Ohnul ruce do tvaru dvou pohárků a zvedl je k obloze, jako kdyby čekal, kdy mu do nich naprší. Až na to, že jejich domělým obsahem neměla být voda, ať už dešťová, či jiná. "Plameny jí sršely přímo z nich." Dodával, kdyby to snad na poprvé nebylo dost přesvědčivé.  
A tak se elf dozvěděl, že ohnivé cesty vedoucí tělem se dají nejenom objevit, ale i usměrnit. Že jejich proud se dá ovládnout a namířit žádoucím směrem, jako když se staví přehrada na vodním toku. Musel se pousmát. Stavět přehrady! Další věc, kterou jeho lid nědělal. Upomínku na protrženou hráz pod Orthankem, která přivodila zkázu Sarumanově říši, na nebezpečenství, která plynou s nezodpovědným nakládáním s živly, raději spolkl a dál naslouchal Marghulovu výkladu. Výkladu o ohni, který v sobě správná čarodějnice dokáže rozdmýchat, ovládnout ho a použít na cokoliv, na co už jen čarodějnice může potřebovat magický oheň.  
"Víš co? Něco ti prozradim!"  
Marghulův hlas zněl při té větě téměř nyvě. Dokonce se k němu lehce naklonil, jakoby byli dva spiklenci.  
"Jednou sem si to rozdal s čarodějnicí. Nemyslim ztrátu panictví. Myslim dovopravdy!" Zamrkal na něj, jako kdyby Legolas tušil co znamená jeho "dovopravdy".  
"A bylo to úžasný!"  
Žuchl zády opět na zem a snivě se zahleděl do nebe i s tím svým protivným slastným úsměvem. Za to Legolas se mračil. Představa Marghula svírající cizí tělo a svíjející se spolu s ním v milostném vytržení, se mu ani trochu nelíbila. Zamračeně se odmlčel dokud se po něm Marghul neohlédl s otázkou v očích.  
"Jak... jak se to dá naučit?" Zeptal se honem a skřet se ochotně pustil do vysvětlování.  
Je potřeba to dělat. Tak často, jak jen to jde. Nejlíp pravidelně a vždy v určitou dobu. Dotyčná osoba zcitliví a začne být vnímavá.  
Legolas si rozpačitě odkašlal a pokýval hlavou. Znělo to celkem jednoduše.  
Jenže, jak Marghul tvrdil, pak přijde ta těžká část. Musí se to natahovat! Minuty, někdy i hodiny bez vyvrcholení. Až pak, když to žák zvládne, může se vyvrcholení vynechat úplně.  
"Počkej... to jako už napořád?"  
Něco v elfově výrazu přimělo uruka propuknout v hurónský smích.  
"Neboj! Nejde vo to šukat. Jde vo to najít svou Dha. Uvědomit si ji! Je to jen cesta. Ne, cíl!  
"A ty... Ty jsi ji našel?"  
"Jo! To bych řek! Probudila to ve mě ta čarodějka. Ta první! Co mě připravila o panictví."  
Chvíli bylo ticho. Oba společníci hleděli před sebe, ztraceni ve svých vlastních myšlenkách. Pak se Legolas nadechl, jakoby se chystal skočit do vody a pronesl osudovou větu.  
"Budeš mě učit?"

Seděli proti sobě s nohama propletenýma a rukama v dlaních toho druhého. Byl večer! Oheň skotačivě plápolal a osvětloval opuštěnou pláň, která patřila jen jim dvěma a nebi nad nimi.  
"Teda... Už je to tak dávno!" Prohodil Marghul a zněl při tom nezvykle rozpačitě. Skoro až stydlivě! "Nikdy by mě bylo nenapadlo, že já sám to budu někoho učit. Navíc dospělýho!" Pousmál se! "Je to fakt zvláštní! Ale... líbí se mi to." Dodal honem, když si všiml, jak v jeho druhovi začínají rašit obavy.  
Byl čas na Legolasovu první lekci!  
"Řiká se, že na počátku času to Dha učila samotnou Temnotu. A ta to předala dál svejm národům"  
Na elfa to příliš velký dojem neudělalo. V jeho srdci nepřestával narůstat neklid at jeho tvář se zkrabatila uzkostí. Marghulovi to něco připomnělo.  
"Vybavuju si sebe, když jsem poprvé stál v kruhu. Byl sem šestnáctiletej cucák, byl sem úplně nahej a proti mě ta potvora. Čučela na mě, šušnila si ten svůj oneň a brblala si pro sebe nějaký zaklínadla. Málem sem se podělal strachy! Zároveň sem se ale nehorázně těšil."  
Rozesmál se! I Legolas se pousmál. Chápal, co asi jeho druh prožíval. Před očima mu nakrátko prokmitl obraz mladého neposkvrněného Marghula, napůl muže, napůl ještě dítě, chvějícího se nervozitou ve ztemělém stanu ženy, mnohem starší a zkušenější než on, držící ve svých ohnivých dlaních jeho život a osud.  
Jenže tohle tady bylo jiné! On se právě chystal propůjčit nepřátelskému vojákovi na hraní už tedy nejenom své tělo. Ale i svou duši! A riskovat, že v ní zničí vše elfské. Mohl si stokrát nalhávat, že to dělá pro svůj lid a svůj domov, jenže tvrdou a nemilosrdnou pravdou bylo, že sám po tom neodolatelně toužil.  
Marghul vysvětloval dál.  
"Čarodějnice používaj... no řikaj tomu Argh-ha-rag. Je to takovej magickej prach. Ale kdepak bych to já vzal?!"  
Vystačil si s několika seschlými snítkami durmanu a zbytkem Raghazu, které nadrtil a hodil do ohně. Následovalo je tam i několik kapek krve. Černé a rudé! Elfí a skřetí, uroněné ze dvou drobných ranek vyrobených Marghulovým nožem.  
Pak usedli naproti sobě, tvářemi k ohni, který proměnili v kouzlo.  
"Napřed se musíš naučit dejchat. Je to nutný! Snaž se vdechovat ten kouř."  
Rozkazoval Marghul a tak ho poslechl. Nádech, výdech! Pěkně společně a se spojenýma rukama. Pravidelně!  
"Soustřeď se jen na svůj dech! Představ si, že je stuha, která se vlní spolu s ohněm. Musíš mít v hlavě úplně prázdno! Čisto! Nic ti tam nesmí překážet!"  
A tak se snažil! Nádech, výdech! Raz dva! Jejich hrudníky se zvedaly ve společném rytmu. Výpary z kouzelných bylin mu pronikaly do plic, krve a mozku. Hlava se roztočila jako v nějakém víru. Nádech, výdech! Marghul si začal mručet jakousi skřetí píseň.  
"Ať je tu Dha s náma!"  
Pronesl k ohni.  
"Zavolej ji!"  
Vyštěkl na Legolase.  
"Jak?" Tázal se ten, překvapený a bezradný.  
"Srdcem! Tvý srdce je rudý! Jako oheň! Uslyší tě!"  
A tak to udělal. Netušil, zda to bylo správně a zda ho ta podivná démonka slyšela. Dokonce ani jestli bytost onoho jména vůbec existuje! Přesto to udělal.  
Pak Marghul vstal, popadl jakýsi kus klacku a nakreslil kolem nich kruh.  
"Mělo by to bejt ženskou krví. Ale, sakra, krámy nemám! Bude to muset stačit takhle."  
Co to... u všech valar, co to říká? Elf neměl kdy přemýšlet, co ta věta znamená. Černá pařáta se k němu napřáhla z temnoty. Popadl ji a nechal se jí vytáhnout vzhůru na nohy. Tam už ho přivítal pár planoucích očí a vyceněné tesáky, to všechno podbarveno oním zvláštním chrčivým řevem, který mohl u skřetů znamenat jen jedno. Vášnivou smyslnou touhu! A on na ni zareagoval, jako vždycky! Směsicí strachu a žádostivosti.  
"Marghule!"  
To slovo mu splynulo ze rtů jako sotva slyšitelné hlesnutí.  
"Šššš...," udělal Marghul. "Dejchej! Spolu se mnou! Musíme znít stejně! Musíme se naladit na rytmus jejího srdce! Cejšíš ho v sobě? Cejšíš její sílu?"  
Zápach spáleného durmanu byl stále silnější, nebo se mu to alespoň zdálo. Svět se s ním nepřestával točit, ale jakoby se v jeho šíleném kvapíku začínal objevovat jistý řád. Jistá pravidelnost!  
Nádech, výdech! Bum, bum!  
Mohlo to být rudé srdce Všematky Dha, mohl to však být i jeho vlastní tep, zuřivě mu bušící ve spáncích. Ucítil Marghulovy ruce pod svou halenou. Horečně se po ni sápaly a pokoušely se mu ji přetáhnout přes hlavu tak rychle, jak jen je to šlo. Konečně halena odletěla někam do trávy, následována kalhotami a botami. Obě jejich propletená těla žuchla společně na Marghulovu houni a přitiskla se k sobě. Elf si najednou uvědomil, že i jeho druh je náhý a on nemá tušení, jak k tomu došlo.  
Nádech výdech! Dejchej, elfe! Cejtíš ten rytmus? Bum, bum!  
Zvedl ruce, aby objal snědé tělo nad sebou. Najednou se v jeho hlavě zjevil obraz temnoty a vonného dýmu, stoupajícího odněkud zdola, ozářeného zkomírajícím červeným světlem. Nebylo to jako jejich ležení, pod temnou večerní oblohou. Bylo to... jakoby on byl ten dým! Oni dva! Jednotlivé proužky toho dýmu byly jejich pažemi nohama, jejich torzy splétanícími se a splývajícími v jedno. Nevypadalo to jako něco, co by pocházelo z jeho hlavy. Udělal to snad Marghul?  
Druhův hlas ho vytrhl z jeho snu.  
"Pokračuj! Klidně lež! Čisti si hlavu. Já se pustim do hledání uzlů tvý lum-za-jar. A pamatuj, nesmíš se nechat rozptýlit. Nikdy! Soustřeď se!"  
Kývl!  
První přišla na řadu ústa! Marghul ho líbal, napřed nězně a pomalu. Mazlil se z jeho rty a jazykem a jemně po nich chňapal svými zuby. Pak začal být vášnivější. Co chvíli cítil ef ostrý šlahoun bolesti, to jak se do jeho citlivé kůže zabořily skřetí tesáky. Jak těžké bylo zůstat soustředěný! Nádech, výdech! Tentokrát nosem! Ve chvíli kdy mu z hrdla už už unikal jeden tichý ston, Marghul prudce trhl hlavou nazad.  
Smyslně se zasmál a jeho rty se vydaly na cestu po elfově čelisti.  
Další zastávkou byly jeho uši.  
Nádech, výdech! Soustřeď se! Zůstaň zaměřen.  
Marghul vzal do úst špičku jeho levého lalůčku a začal ji sát. Jeho hbitý jazýček pak pokračoval po jeho okraji až měkkému spodku, kam zaťal zuby. Horký skřetův dech ho ho dráždil a rozpaloval. Nádech, výdech! Jejich rytmus zůstával společný.  
A pak to opět přišlo! Když už chtěl rozkošnicky zavzdychat, všechno bylo zase najednou pryč. Marghulovy rty, jazyk, zuby i jeho dech. Instinkt mu velel popuzeně se po něm otočit a dožadovat se pokračování, na poslední chvíli se však zarazil. Jeho oči zůstaly přimhouřené, jeho mysl soustředěná.  
Marghul pokračoval níže.  
"Tady bude jeden krásnej uzel"  
Zatrylkoval, ještě než se hladově vrhl na jeho bradavky.  
Soustřeď se!  
A pak přišel první neúspěch. Místo toho, co by klidně ležel, prohl se v zádech, až připomínala tětivu luku. Jeho rudé naběhlé rty se odlepily od sebe a jeho hlasivky konečně zformovaly hrubé skřípavé zasténání. Marghul se od něj opět odtrhl.  
"Já... asi to nedokážu."  
Zanaříkal, Marghul se na něho povzbudivě usmál.  
"Jen klid! Teprv začínáme! Nemusíš zvládnout všechno hned napoprvé. Stačí, když se nepřestaneš soustředit."  
Snad aby dodal svým slovům váhy, sám šel příkladem. Znovu se sklonil k elfovým bradavkám a začal je dráždit. Tentokrát něžněji. Opatrněji!  
Je to jako kopec! Kopec ze samý rozkoše. Musíš si představit sám sebe, jak na něj pomalu stoupáš. Až budeš úplně nahoře, vrhneš se střemhlav dolů.  
To byla Marghulova vlastní slova a on si je teď připomínal a v duchu opakoval. Kopec! A s každým nádechem udělá další krok k jeho vrcholu.  
Marghul oproti tomu zamířil opačným směrem. Postupoval po jeho břiše, obkroužil jazykem pupek, pak sklouzl ještě níže na podbříšek a pokračoval stále níž. Pečlivě se vyhl jeho pohlaví, už tuhému a vzrušenému a počal laskat vnitřky jeho stehen. Oběma věnoval stejně pečlivou pozornost. Bylo to příjemné, ale zdaleka ne tak dráždivé jako to, co před chvilkou prováděl s jeho bradavkami. Jindy by ho to snad mrzelo, teď si oddechl. Koupil si víc času na uklidnění. Marghul mu ho nemínil poskytnout! Jakoby mu nějakým zázrakem dokázal nahlédnout do mysli. Nebo mu snad neušel uvolnění jeho rtů, dosud stisknutých do tenké čárky. Nebo propad jeho hrudního koše, který byl o něco hlubší, než ty předešlé a příliš okázale připomínal úlevný výdech. Kdo ví!?  
"Nic?" Zahlaholil! "Tak zkusíme něco novýho. Pudem trochu hloub!"  
Nenamáhal se cokoliv vysvětlovat. Prostě jenom pevněji sevřel Legolasova stehna a odtáhl je od sebe. Pak je lehce pozvedl a opřel o svá ramena. Legolas nejednou skoro vyjekl překvapením.  
"Co to...? Co to... je?"  
Na víc se nezmohl. Vlastně neměl ani tušení, jak se ta podivná věc, co mu Marghul právě prováděl, jmenuje. Ten na něj zatím jukal zespoda a jak jinak, křenil se od ucha k uchu.  
"To je takovej fígl, se kterym jsem chtěl chvilku počkat." Vysvětloval ochotně. "Ale když teď hledáme tvý uzly, nesmíme vynechat ani místečko. Důvěřuj mi!"  
Dodal ještě a aniž by čekal na odpověď, vrátil se zpět ke své nezvyklé činnosti. Legolas opět položil hlavu na houni a rozhodl se poslechnout. Ostatně, pravdou bylo, že Marghulovi skutečně důvěřoval. V téhle věci, ve věci... toho, tohohle, byla jeho důvěra bezmezná a úplná, aniž by si to sám zcela uvědomoval. A navíc, ať už se to jmenovalo jakkoliv, bylo to... příjemné.  
To něco se dělo mezi jeho půlkami a měl to na svědomí skřetův jazyk. Hbitě projížděl tam a zpátky a co chvíli se zarážel o... tamto místo, obkružoval ho, lehce na něj ťukal. A pokaždé, když to udělal, celé elfovo tělo se rozechvělo a zatetelilo v rozkoši. Kdyby to měl Legolas povoleno, kdyby vůbec dokázal posbírat dost odhodlání se nad tím zamyslet, jistě by tuhle nejnovější skřetí nepřístojnost musel zarazit. To místo bylo nečisté! Každý elf to věděl a každý by mu to potvrdil. On sám ho nedokázal dokonce ani pojmenovat a Marghul, ten drzý, sebevědomý, nestydatý Marghul, kterému nebylo nic svaté, se ho nejen dotýkal, ale dokonce...  
"Ah..aa!"  
Vylétlo mu z úst. Marghul na chvíli zvolnil.  
Je to v pořádku! Přesvědčoval se zatím v duchu. Je to úplně v pořádku! Hledáme uzly! Je to skřetí věc! On s tím nemá nic společného! Nemůže za to, že se ho Eru rozhodl umístit zrovna sem.  
"Ah..."  
Nebo to byla Dha? To ona ho tam vtělila?  
Ona nepojmenovatelná část jeho těla, na to pranic nedbala. Škubala sebou a svírala se v odpovědi na Marghulovu neočekávanou péči.  
Neměl by! Věděl, co by teď měl správně dělat! Měl by ten nesmysl zastavit! Ale teď nemůže, jsou uprostřed rituálu a Marghul by pak už třeba nechtěl přistoupit na další.  
Nemysli na to! Soustřeď se na svůj dech! Stoupáš nahoru! Vyčisti si vědomí! Nemysli na to!  
Zdola k němu doléhal tichý, ale sebevědomý Marghulův smích. Byl to smích který, jakoby se holedbal a chvástal. Vidíš, měl sem pravdu! Křičel na něj, zvonivě jako horská bystřina a jemu nezbylo, než s ním souhlasit.  
A to ještě netušil, že tu nejnestoudnější věc má teprv před sebou!  
"Elfíku!" Šeptal jeho druh zastřeným hlasem. "Nelekni se! Zkusim trochu zatlačit."  
Legolas prudce otevřel oči. Cože?  
Na jeho nevyslovenou otázku se mu dostalo odpovědi hned vzápětí.  
"Myslim," vysvětloval jeho druh, "že další uzel je uvnitř."


	12. První lekce (dokončení)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tady už máme další žhavou kapitolu v níž se dozvíme, jak se našemu žákovi dařilo a jestli byla jeho první lekce úspěšná

Najednou bylo všechno jinak! Jeho klid i soustředění byly ty tam, nahrazeny nervozitou. Jeho tělo, jakoby samo uhýbalo před všetečným Marghulovým prstem, byť to byl pouhý malíček.  
"Já skoro zapomněl, že sem tu s elfem."  
Vůbec to neznělo nahněvaně. Vlastně to bylo vysloveno mazlivě. Sladce! S nemalým návdavkem smyslnosti. Přes to si Legolas připadal neuvěřitelně hloupě. Nedokáže to!  
Zvedl se a zpoza přivřených víček pohlédl na skřeta.  
"Ma... Marghule! Počkej! Jsi si jistý, že... že tam?"  
"Ne! Ale já ho tam mám! Potom ho můžeš ho zkusit najít, když budeš chtít." Zamrkal vesele a znovu se k němu sklonil.  
Ta nestoudná nabídka navíc vyslovená jen tak mimochodem se do něj zaryla, jako nůž do masa a vyvolala jen další škubnutí v jeho slabinách.  
"J... já, ale..."  
Nevěděl co chce namítat. Něměl po ruce žádný argumunt, ať už pro, nebo proti. Marghul však, jak se zdálo dokázal odpovědět i tak.  
"Kytičko! Nevim, jestli ho tam elfové maj. Ale nezjistíme to, dokud to nezkusíme. A jestli jo, tak to bude stát za to! Slibuju!"  
Zase ty oči! Jiskrné, svůdné, hluboké! Přetékající svůdností! To, jak se na něj při těch slovech usmál. Jak lehce pozvedl koutek a vypadal při tom, jako ten nejdrzejší, nejtroufalejší tvor v Ardě. To, jak se nad něj naklonil a pár těch jeho podivně zcuchaných cůpků, mu přepadl přes ramena.  
Je nádherný! Zjevilo se najednou v elfí hlavě. Jak je to možné? Jak je možné, že skřet je tak nádherný. Marghulovo tělo se zatím pomalu přibližovalo až se jeho horké rty lehce otřely o ty jeho.  
"Narušil jsi soustředění. Ale to nevadí! Začnem tam, kde sme přestali a tentokrát vopatrnějc. Už se nemůžu dočkat, jestli tam bude."  
Dodal ještě s tím svým smyslným úšklebkem a Legolas mu rázem nedokázal nic odmítnout.  
Kývl na znamení souhlasu!

Netrvalo dlouho, jen pár něžných a opatrných pohybů Marghulových zkušených rukou a měli jistotu. Jeho tělo se napřed bránilo, po chvíli se však poslušně otevřelo a pustilo Marghula dovnitř. Zpočátku to bylo nepříjemné, dokonce to trochu bolelo, ale pak, Elbereth...  
Marghulův sebevědomý smích mluvil za vše.  
"Si tak úžasnej, když si to užíváš!"  
Šeptal a nepřestával dráždit to kouzelné místo. On mu nedokázal odpovědět. Jediné, co zvládal vnímat, byly nové a nové dardy rozkoše, které odtamtud sršely vzhůru, jako vystřelené šípy. Už nepřemítal, proč zrovna tam a bylo mu to jedno.  
"Marghule, prosím...!  
Vysoukal ze svého sevřeného hrdla a nemusel vysvětlovat. Jeho druh chápal, oč je žádán.  
"Pomalu, pomalu, sladká kytičko! Eště to nemůžeme zabalit. Tohle neděláme pro zábavu, pamatuješ?"  
Pamatoval! Ale co to bylo platné?!  
"Prosím! Marghule!"  
Jeho mužství leželo horké a tvrdé na jeho břiše a lesklo se vlhkostí, netknuté, jako pel na motýlích křídlech.  
"Marghule!"  
"Vydrž, kvítku!"  
Už i Marghulova řeč byla těžká a zadýchaná. Pak se jeho levá ruka, konečně dotkla druhova pohlaví a přikryla ho, jako šálek, aniž by ho opravdu laskala. Až po chvíli se sevžela kolem něj.  
Elfův ukazovák se vecpal do jeho úst a tam se do něj bolestivě zahryzly dva páry perličkových zubů.  
"Musíš mi říct, až budeš blízko."  
Další kývnutí!  
Marghul nepřestával dráždit jeho vnitřní uzel a jeho levačka, dosud pokojně spočívající na druhově přirození, se konečně dala do práce.  
"Cejtíš horko? Cejtíš, jak ti tvůj gajal rozpaluje ashu? Soustřeď se na to! Vnímej to!"  
Znovu jen kývl neschopen zformulovat odpověď. Opět se ponořil do svého nitra a snažil se splnit, co mu Marghul přikázal. Stoupání! Cesty! Oheň! U všech valar! Nejde to!  
"Dost!"  
Vykřikl najednou a obě Marghulovy ruce se z něj naráz zvedly. Neotvíral oči! Elbereth! Byl už tak blízko vyvrcholení! Stačilo jen málo a...  
Vzápětí ucítil tíhu Marghulova těla na tom svém a uslyšel jeho tichý šepot. Na ušním boltci ho pohladil jeho horký dech.  
"Cejtim tě, kytičko! Nepřestanu! Pojedu jen tak, aby tvůj oheň hořel pořád stejně, ale nevybuch. Varuj mě včas, kdyby měl."  
Pochopil!  
"Jak... jak dlouho ještě..."  
Toužil po uvolnění! Toužil po něm tak, jako ještě nikdy. Pevně k sobě tiskl oční víčka a tajil dech, jakoby mu to mělo pomoct.  
"Eště aspoň jednou skoro až nahoru."  
Bylo to jako mučení. Cítil, že se potřebuje něčeho chytit. Zabodnout špičky prstů do Marghulovy horké tuhé kůže, spojit se svými rty s těmi jeho. Skřet ho chvíli nechal. Pak ho pomalu, ale rázně položil zpátky na houni.  
"Šššš! Klid!"  
Ještě jednou ho přivedl těsně pod vrchol a nechal ho tam. Až za hodnou chvíli, která Legolasovi připadala jako věčnost se ozvalo vytoužené: "Teď! Vrhni se dolů, kytičko!"  
Chladnoucí večerní vzduch zoranžovělý zapadajícím sluncem proťalo divoké zaržání, takové, jaké dosud snad ani nevyšlo z elfího hrdla. Tančilo nad stepí a proplétalo se stébly trávy, nadšeně hlaholilo ve větru a tetelilo se s ozvěnou. Snad by bylo dolehlo až do Temného hvozdu, kdyby se tam nacházel pár uší schopný mu naslouchat.  
Ten, který ho vydal se zatím svíjel na zemi v milostné křeči, o níž byl přesvědčený, že nikdy nezkončí. Tiskl se ke svému druhovi, líbal ho a svíral v náručí a bylo mu jedno, kde se dotkne, pohladí či poraní. Všechno mu bylo jedno! Smál se a do očí se mu draly slzy. Obojí najednou! Držel se Marghula, jako svého záchranného kruhu. Jeho pád do hlubiny jakoby nikdy neměl zkončit. Přes to se nakonec dostal až na dno.  
"Marghule... co... co to bylo?"  
Vypravil ze sebe, když byl konečně zase schopný mluvit.  
"Tohle, milej elfe," odvětil Marghul se svým obvyklým fanfarónstvím, "tohle nebylo zatim eště vůbec nic."

Když se probudil, byla už hluboká noc. Na sametově černém nebi nad nimi se bělostně třpitily tisíce hvězd, krásnější než diamanty.  
Světlo v náručí Temnoty! Milují se a nenávidí, touží po sobě, ale jsou odsouzeni k tomu, aby jejich touha navždy zůstala nenaplněná. Temnota, syn Nuna, Světlo, dcera Dha! Pouhý jeden jejich dotek a svět, jak ho známe, bude navždy zničen, jemné předivo prostoru a hmoty rozmetáno na trosky.  
Kdo ví proč, si právě teď vybavil tuhle prastarou skřetí povídačku, kterými ho Marghul tak rád krmíval na počátku jejich cesty.  
Cesty! Náhle ho napadlo, že už spolu ušli pořádný kus! Kde se to vlastně octl a kam směřuje? Otevřela se před ním temná nekonečná hlubina a on se do ní radostně vrhl, nevěda, co ho čeká na jejím dně.  
Zaškubal svýma spoutanýma rukama. Možná, kdo ví, by se dokázal osvobodit, kdyby chtěl. Opatrně a polehoučku, aniž by vzbudil Marghula, pokojně klimbajícího po jeho boku.  
Skřet, jakoby i ze spaní tušil, že se myšlenky jeho druha právě zatoulaly k němu, pevněji ho objal a políbil na šíji.  
Na povrch vyplula jedna vzpomínka. Nepatrná a titěrná ve srovnání s ostatními událostmi dnešního večera, přes to dokázala na jeho tváři vykouzlit zasněný úsměv.  
"Neříkej mi kytko!"  
Durdil se, už zase ustrojený, rozesmátý a šťastný.  
"Neřikej mi tak!"  
Vlastně by mu to ani trochu nevadilo. Kytka, kvítek... byla to hezká přezdívka, jenže on věděl, že skřeti ji užívají jako nadávku.  
"A jak ti mám řikat?"  
Odpověděl mu jeho druh se stejnou lehkostí v hlase.  
"Mám jméno!"  
Uporornil ho s hranou přísností.  
"Tvý méno je jak chrchel! Příčí se v krku! Nedá se vyslovit!"  
Neměl sílu ani chuť se urážet. Dokonce ani jen jako.  
"V obecné řeči to znamená lístek. Zelený lístek!"  
Marghul se rozřehtal na celé kolo! "A to je jako lepší?"

Jejich rozhovor teď dozníval v jeho ztrápené mysli. Co by asi bylo? Co by se stalo, kdyby se dokázal osvobodit? Co by si počal dál? V hlavě se mu rozbouřilo spustu ošklivých myšlenek, které si nechtěl ani připouštětv celé jejich hrůze, přes to však věděl, že bude muset. Nad všemi totiž vévodilo jedno obrovské slovo. To slovo znělo "povinnost" a skvělo rudě, jakoby napsáno krví.  
Marghul mu už jistě brzo poskytne větší svobodu, než dosud a on by měl něco podniknout dřív, než se jeho zrada ještě prohloubí.  
Má povinnost! Ale ještě na chvíli tu svou zatrachtělou povinnost odložit může. S tou myšlenkou a pevně přitisknutý k Marghulovi, zase pokojně usnul.


	13. Třináctý kmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kulturní výměna na Hnědých pláních vesele pokračuje, někdy k radosti, jindy zas ku pohoršení. Když v tom naši cestovatelé objeví něco, co by v těchto ardopisných šířkách rozhodně nečekali. jak to souvisí s haradskými legendami o ztraceném třináctém skřetím kmeni. A jak s jejich příštím obědem? To se dozvíme v další kapitole.

Slunce stálo vysoko na nebi, pražilo jim do temen a oni pochodovali bok po boku severozápadním směrem. Legolas se zrovna pokoušel naučit Marghula baladu o Berenovi a Lúthien. Skřet způsobně memoroval sindarské verše a broukal si spolu s ním i melodii. Poslušně se snažil ohnout své hrubé nepoddajné hlasivky tak, jak po něm žádal řád písně, vykouzlit hladký zpěvný tón, samou ozdobu a kudrlinku však prostě nedokázal. A vyšplhat s ním až někam k nebeským výšinám tak, jak to hravě předváděl Legolas, už vůbec ne!. Přes to snaživě chrčel do rytmu a spokojeně si pochvaloval, jak jim to ladí.  
Legolas se v duchu usmíval. Ještě nikdo nikdy neslyšel tenhle příběh zpívat skřeta. Navíc skřeta bohorovně komolícího slova i melodii a při tom neskonale hrdého na svůj výkon.  
Bylo v tom něco okouzlujícího!  
"Hele!" Přerušil náhle Marghul svůj umělecký přednes. "Je to správně? Nesplet si něco? Nezapomněls třeba nějaký sloky?"  
Legolas se po něm ohlédl a on začal vysvětlovat.  
"No... ten Beren! To jako rok pás po ženský, kterou letmo zahlíd někde na palouku a pak chvíli šmíroval za bukem? Dyť ani neznal její méno. Řikal ji dost blbě. Slavík! Thinúviel! Pomenoval ji po žrádle!"  
Elf se pokusil něco namítnout, než se však stačil nadechnout, Marghul pokračoval.  
"Je to takový dost divný. Úchylný!"  
Štítivě nakrčil nos.  
"Tak mě napadá!" Uvažoval dál! "Měl von ten Beren všechno v pořádku? Víš, jako chlap?"  
Teď už Legolas rozhodně chtěl něco říct. A nejen to! Chtěl to vyhrknout, vyrazit ze sebe ostrou řádně nabroušenou odpověď, ale slova se mu nějak vzpříčila v hrdle. Tak mlčel a jen tiše vnímal, jak mu na tváři vykvétá ruměnec.  
"A co vona? Nechala si to líbit! Když se dozvěděla o tom jeho špiclování, proč ho prostě nevykopla? Jakej měla problém? Co s ní bylo špatně, že si nemohla vybírat a musela vzít za vděk prvnim šmírákem, kterej prošel okolo? A to se ani na nic pořádnýho nezmoh, jak sem pochopil."  
Legolas mlčel, klopil oči a kousal se do rtů. Marghul ho musel šťouchnout do žeber, protože na otázku, "To spolu jako celou dobu vůbec nešukali?" bez pobídky vskutku nedokázal odpovědět.  
"Totiž, ehm... no, asi... po svatbě." Vypadlo u něj. "Měli spolu syna."  
"Jen jednoho? No, že mě to nepřekvapuje. A byl vůbec Bérenův? Ta čůza přece, podle tebe, byla v Angbandu a tancovala před samotnou Temnotou. Neměl ten synáček náhodou co dělat s tim?"  
Rozchechtal se a znovu se pustil do zpěvu, jakoby tu záležitost považoval za vyřízenou.  
No, tohle! Běželo zatím elfovou hlavou! Beren a Lúthien jsou u nich doma dáváni za vzor romantické lásky. Ona, nejkrásnější žena světa, on, chrabrý panovník a hrdina. Tuhle zjevnou urážku nemůže jen tak přejít. Musí...  
Jenže než se stačil nadechnout, zarazil ho Marghulův výkřik.  
"Támhle!"  
Prudce se ohlédl tam, kam ukazovala skřetova ruka a čekal, že tam spatří nejmíň vrrrka, obřího pavouka, či rotu nepřátelských vojáků. Místo toho se před ním skvěly... vlastně ani sám nevěděl, jak by to popsal. Byly to jakési věže. Přesněji vížky! špičaté, homolovité, hrající barvou vypálené hlíny a trčící vzhůru k nebi jako obří prsty. Vysoké byly asi jako on sám.  
A byly tři!  
Dvě vedle sebe, třetí opodál, ukrytá za jakousi terénní vyvýšeninu. Legolas na ně civěl, nevěda, co si o nich má myslet. Zcela jistě to nebyla díla přírody, ale kdo, nebo co, by zde něco takového vybudovalo? A hlavně, proč? Zaraženě se zastavil a civěl na ně. Marghul oproti tomu učinil pravý opak.  
"Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že je objevim až takhle severně!"  
Volal na svého společníka, zatímco si to hasil přímo k nim.  
"Marghule! Počkej! Co to..."  
Marghul se ani neotočil.  
"Tohle? Gholongy! Normálně se daj najít na jihu. V Haradu! A jižnim Rhúnu. Ghamar dhaz! Dneska se nažereme! Konečně! Už sem měl dost těch hlíz! Pořád se jen rejeme v hlíně, jako čuňata."  
Aspoň té poslední části věty Legolas rozuměl. Masa bylo totiž poslední dobou málo a jim nezbylo, než vyhrabávat ze země tuhé baňaté hlízy, které se daly jíst teprve po roztlučení a nahřátí na ohni. Jenže, co to má společného s těmihle... Jakže to Marghul nazval?  
Ten, jemuž ona myšlenka patřila, už netrpělivě shazoval věci z ramen. Tlumok, houni i deku! Jen všechny zbraně si nechal.  
"Temhle drobečkům se v Mordoru řikalo zan-hai. Nebo taky oghlongo-zan. To je haradsky!"  
Musel přidat na hlase, aby ho jeho druh vůbec slyšel. Legolas totiž zůstával stát ostražitě pozadu a z bezpečné vzdálenosti, s notnou dávkou nedůvěry, zahlížel na věže, které Marghul nazval gholongy.  
"Já... nikdy v životě jsem to neviděl!"  
Špitl, aby připomněl nadšenému Marghulovi, šmejdícímu okolo věží, že je tady a chce vysvětlení. Ten se zjevně nemínil nechat příliš vyrušovat. Veškerá jeho pozornost byla zaměřená na hostinu, která v jeho představách už téměř nastala a to byl nepochybně lákavější cíl pro myšlenky, než nevědomý elf, opodál. Přes to se ho po chvíli usilovného sběru kamení a větviček rozhodl vzít na vědomí.  
Odhodil všechny své nálezy na jednu hromadu a významně ukázal na jednu z věží.  
"Tam uvnitř, milej Lístku, je náš oběd."  
Legolas nemohl být víc ohromený.

Za chvíli už pečlivě sbíral klestí, zkoumal kameny a přemítal, který z nich je nejvhodnější. Zaujatě při tom naslouchal Marghulovu výkladu.  
"Je to pověst, která se vypráví v Haradu! Za to nás, na severu sem ji nikdy neslyšel. Zajímavý! Haradský tvrděj, že prvotních Temtejch kmenů nebylo dvanáct, jak sem ti řikal, ale třináct. (Mimochodem, když jsme se tam objevili, koukali na nás, jak na zjevení. Byly přesvědčený, že doopravdy neexistujem. Že jsme jen vymyšlený.) Takže, podle sadar-ghar, jako podle nich, bylo skřetích kmenů původně třináct a Zan byli třináctý. A byly ty nejzvídavější, nejdrzejší a nejodvážnější. Jejich matka, Gholug, poslala svý syny až ke kořenům země, tam, kde sídlí samotná Temnota, aby se vplížili do jejích komnat a ukradli jí tajemství bytí."  
Legolase ten příběh vtáhl. Zastříhal ušima a natočil se směrem k Marghulovi. "Povedlo se jim to?"  
"Ale jo! Popadli svý nářadí, sebrali veškerou svou sílu a mazanost a pustili se dolů. Nakonec se prokutali až na samý dno a našly komnaty Temný matky. Jenže ty tupouni se nechali chytit."  
"Co... co s nimi provedla?" Marghulův posluchač se celý rozechvěl. Dobře si vybavoval, že v lidských i elfských pověstech končili podobní opovážlivci obvykle velmi špatně a měl neblahé tušení, že ani zan-hai z haradské legendy nebudou vyjímkou.  
Jak křiklavým protikladem k jeho neklidu byl skřetův smích.  
"Co by? Nic! Až na to, že jim dala to tajemství"  
Teď byla řada na elfovi, aby překvapeně vykulil oči.  
"Cože? Ona jim to jen tak... Sama? Dobrovolně? Proč??"  
"A proč ne? Když už tam byli!?"  
Nechápavý pohled! Povzdechl si a začal vysvětlovat.  
Za jejich odvahu! Za vynalézavost a srdnatost. Za zarputilost, se kterou jí nepřestávali hledat, i když se to zdálo beznadějný. Takový věci Temnota odměňuje. Jenže... Zaváhal jen na vteřinku, na jedno máchnutí očními víčky, než dodal: "Dala jim ho! S jednim nepatrnym varovánim."  
"A, to?"  
Legolas si nedokázal pomoci, byl napjatý.  
"Že je pro jejich ramena příliš těžký. Příliš velký pro jejich hlavy. Že je samo zničí.  
"A oni?"  
"Nevěřili! Nedbali na to! Vzali si o z jejího náručí a uložili do vlastních myslí. Temnota se s nima prej rozloučila v slzách."  
"Proč?"  
"Protože ve svý hluboký nekonečný moudrosti spatřila jejich zkázu."  
"Co se s nimi stalo potom?  
"No, přesně to, po čem toužili! Dotkli se dna a všechno, co věděli využili na budování věcí tak fantastických, že si to ani nedokážeš přestavit. Třeba takovejchhle věží! Jenže postupně zapomněli sami na sebe. Zapomněli, že jsou tvorové s rozumem a se srdcem. Jejich tajemství je tak posedlo, že už se nedokázali soustředit na nic jinýho. Nakonec strávilo všechno, co v nich kdy bylo skřetího. Až je proměnilo v hmyz!"  
Marghul během řeči rozdělával oheň a nahříval kameny. A zároveň vysvětloval!  
"Je to úplně jednoduchý. Navrtáš jeden gholong a počkáš, až ho přiběhnou opravit. Hned je při tom posbíráš a hodíš na rozpálenej šutr. Krásně se upečou! Sadar-ghar si na tom pochutnávali."  
Přešel k věži a poklepal na ni.  
"Jo, tady by to mohlo bejt."  
Popadl svůj křivák. Po chvíli se poraněné místo začalo hemžit bílými tělíčky miniaturních živočichů.  
Legolas, oči navrch hlavy, přistoupil k věži a opatrně se k němu sklonil.  
"Oni žijí tam uvnitř? Postavili tuhle věž?"  
"Tohle," odvětil Marghul, "je jen ta menší část. Jejich království je tady." Ukázal pod jejich nohy. "Hluboko pod zemí."  
Legolas zíral na špinavě hnědou hlínu a najednou si uvědomil, jak moc se to skutečně podobá hai. Temnému národu!  
"Je tam nepočítaně chodeb a komůrek a v tý nejhlubší sídlí bohyně. Matka! I se svejma manželama! Je obrovská a strašlivá, vězněná svou vlastní velikostí. Pojď mi pomoct!"  
Legolas, po Marghulově vzoru, popadl jedno tlustší stéblo a jal se smetávat hmyzí tělíčka na připravený plochý kámen, rozpálený, jak pětník.  
"Tam někde dole na úplnym dně. Mohli bysme jí vykopat, kdybysme chtěli, ale haraďani bohyně nikdy nejeděj. I když sou tučný a vypasený. A prej moc dobrý! Dávaj je jenom těhotnejm ženskejm. Ty by je naopak jíst měly."  
Kdyby Legolas neměl plné ruce práce, jistě by nevěřícně zíral dolů a snažil se představit si, že tam někde, hluboko pod jeho nohama, pohřbená pod nánosy hlíny, je ukrytá komnata, v níž se skrývá nešťastná hmyzí bohyně, uvězněná ve vlastním paláci. Jenže byl až příliš zaměstnán smetáváním nových a nových tvorečků, co se nepřestávali rojit v otvoru po noži!  
"Kolik jich tam asi je?"  
Optal se zvědavě.  
"Dohromady vážej jako živej chlap!"  
Odpověděl Marghul s překvapivou jistotou.  
Ze spálených těl se začala linout zvláštní vůně. Štiplavá a ostrá, ale nikoliv nepříjemná. Jenže, co když...  
"Jsou jedlí i pro mě?"  
Příhoda s durmanem byla ještě příliš živá.  
"No... sou trochu jedovatý, ale jen tak trochu. Pikantně! Haradskejm to nic nedělá, tobě by snad taky nemělo.  
Znovu pohlédl na svůj kámen a kouřící kupičku, která se na něm už stačila vytvořit, tentokrát s notnou dávkou nedůvěry. Jak má vědět, zda tahle pochoutka není pro elfy nepoživatelná?  
Další podezíravý pohled! Upřímně, nevypadalo to ani moc vábně. Aby taky vypadalo! Byl to nakonec hmyz, u všech valar! Něco takového by slušný elf nikdy do úst nevzal a to i bez bonusu v podobě kusadlového jedu.  
Chvíli ještě bezradně postával a civěl na svůj oběd, když v tom mu to došlo. Zhroutil se k zemi v záchvatu smíchu. Ano, existuje spousta věcí, které by slušný elf nikdy do úst nevzal a on už je v ústech měl a jak si to užíval?!? A navíc měl hlad!  
Usedl k ohni i se svou porcí a - nedbaje na Marghulovy tázavé pohledy - pustil se do jídla. A k jeho překvapení, nebylo to špatné. Vlastně to připomínalo... oříšky!  
Seděli a chroupali, dokud se Marghul neozval.  
"To vědění", povídá, "to vědění který ukradli Temnotě, to se prej neztratilo. Je tu pořád! Rozprostřený do těchhle tisíců malejch hlaviček... Nebo kde to tyhle potvůrky vlastně maj mozek."  
Elf se poctivě snažil žvýkat, ale sousta mu do jícnu lezla čím dál tím obtížněji.  
"To je... skoro neuvěřitelné!"  
Otočil se směrem k věži a prohlédl si ji novýma očima.  
"Že jo!" Přitakal Marghul. "Ale když se nad tim zamyslíš, docela to sedí. Ty brebery se nám fakt dost podobaj. Řek bych, že je to náhoda. Ale jak by se to Haradský teda dozvěděli?"  
"Vážně... vážně věřili, že neexistujete?"  
Obrátil Legolas rozhovor novým směrem.  
"Vlastně, víš, jejich předci se kdysi potkali s Temnotou a pak si to předávali z rodičů na děti. Jenže ji vod tý doby neviděli. A neměli s náma ze severu žádnej kontakt.Takže si to strašně moc přibarvili. Až když vzniknul Mordor, navázali sme nový spojenectví a znovu sme se začli setkávat."  
Marghul se zasmál!  
"Mysleli si, že sme nějaký tajemný nadpřirozený bytosti, který žijou mimo náš svět. Jako ginna! Tak tomu řikali. Věřili, že umíme kdo ví co, protože jsme byli v přímym kontaktu s Temnotou a žili s ní v jejim podzemnim království. Dodneška si myslej, že je v nás něco mimořádnýho."  
Marghul se uchechtl. Legolas se okamžitě chopil příležitosti.  
"Ale není to tak, že v sobe máte kus Temnoty? Není to to, co vás dělá vámi?!  
"No... asi jo! Řiká se to. Řiká se, že nám Temnej pán dal něco ze sebe. Pokud teda nějakej Temnej pán vůbec existuje."  
Teď už se Marghul naplno rozesmál. Legolas mlčel. Dávno znal jeho skepsi ohledně nadpřirozena. Někdy přemýšlel nad tím, zda je takový jen on, nebo je to mezi skřety naopak časté. Jedno věděl jistě! U nich doma by mu neprošla ani polovina z těch neuctivých komentářů. Představil si, že by se podobně vyjádřil například o Elbereth a hned se oklepal. K něčemu podobnému je jistě potřeba notná dávka odvahy. Pohlédl na Marghula téměř obdivně. Ten se ládoval jejich podivným obědem a o elfově obdivu neměl ani tušení.  
"Je to docela dobrý!"  
Legolas mu v tom musel dát za pravdu. Když si odmyslel, co vlastně jí, bylo to vážně docela chutné.  
"Jen to má jednu chybu. Je toho trochu málo!"  
A znovu vyrazil k věži, kterou nazýval Gholong. Na jednu vydatnou porci bylo opravdu třeba nasbírat značné množství tvorů zan. Legolas se k němu za chvíli přidal. Jako už tolikrát před tím při tom přemítal, jak málo toho dosud poznal a kolik vědění o okolním světě se do jeho domova ohraničeného pevnou zdánlivě neprostupnou hradbou mocného větvoví nedostalo.

Byl tichý poklidný podvečer. Na nebi se rozsvěcovali první hvězdy a poslední zbytky slunečních paprsků se pokojně přesouvaly za obzor. Barvily při tom proužek západního nebe do rudo fialova.  
Tvorové světla se pomalu ukládali ke spánku. Temnota si zatím protírala slepené oči a chystala se propuknout zuřivým životem.  
Na pláni skomíral jeden titěrný ohýnek. Vedle něho pohodlně rozvalený na Marghulově houni, polehával lesní elf, nahý, jak palec. Nad ním se, jako temná šmouha, tyčilo mohutné tělo stepního skřeta.  
Právě probíhala další lekce v umění smyslné lásky.  
"Pane, jo! Nikdy bych neřek, že ti to pude tak rychle!"  
Prohodil k němu nedávno jeho druh jakoby mimochodem a nechtíc v něm tak vyvolal záchvat ješitného sebeuspokojení. Ačkoliv, nebylo zas tak těžké. Od té doby, co začali s vyučováním, prošla jeho fea opravdu prazvláštními změnami a všechny, o tom neměl sebemenší pochybnost, byly k lepšímu. Najednou, jakoby byl silnější! Veselejší a plný naděje, přestože jeho žitá skutečnost byla, objektivně vzato, stále stejně neblahá. Ani na okamžik nepřestal být vězněm skřeta. Zkroucené a zmrzačené bytosti, bez smyslu pro vše vznešené, jak by se dušovali u nich doma. Přes to měl den ode dne silnější pocit, že konečně žije. Po Marghulově boku, jakoby v něm procitlo něco dávného, povědomého, přes to však zbrusu nového a neznámého, něco, co jásalo a radovalo se s každé maličkosti, jako novorozené děcko.  
Plamen Dha dává život. Přitápí pod kotlem tvý Ashu. Tvýho Já!  
Připomínal si Marghulova slova a konečně chápal, jak moc byla pravdivá. S každou novou lekcí, jakoby se do jeho fey vecpalo víc a víc života, víc a víc jednoduché, přímočaré radosti.  
Bylo to jako kouzlo!  
"Aaaahhrgggh!  
Nad šeřící se stepí se najednou roznesl bolestný výkřik a rázem přerval řetěz slasti a spolu s ním všechny bezstarostné úvahy.  
Elf, ještě před chvílí poklidně ležící na houni se náhle svíjel v nesnesitelných křečích a sténal v šoku a bolesti.  
"Lístku! Lístku! Co je?"  
Jeho skřetí druh se k němu okamžitě vrhnul, ve tváři výraz nejhlubších obav.  
"Ne... nemám tušení!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe Legolas podle pravdy. Nechápal, co se stalo. Ještě před chvílí, přesně podle Marghulových instrukcí, stoupal na kopec ze samé rozkoše. Ten byl spolu s každou hodinou vyšší a vyšší a následný pád do hlubiny potom delší a delší. Když chtěl vědět, jak vysoko až může vyjít, odpověděl Marghul neurčitě, že se uvidí. Stalo se to teď? Narazil snad na svůj strop? Marghul zopakoval svou otázku.  
"Bylo to, já nevím!" Pustil se Legolas do vysvětlování, když konečně dokázal zase popadnout dech. "Dělal jsem to, co vždycky, když v tom jsem najednou ucítil, jakoby mnou projely dva meče. Tak ostrá ta bolest byla! Objevilo se to" (otočil se k Marghulovi zády) "tady, a pak to pokračovalo sem." Ukazoval si při tom podél páteře, po obou stranách. "Projelo to vzhůru a pak, jakoby se mi to zabodlo do hlavy. Bylo to... "  
Ani nevěděl, jak by to popsal. V jednu chvíli byl přesvědčený, že uhodila jeho poslední hodina, jen proto, aby ten pocit v příští vteřině zmizel, rozplynul se, jakoby nikdy ani neexistoval a zbyla po něm jen trocha neurčitého mravenčení v místech, kudy projel. Zvedl oči ke svému druhovi. Perlila se v nich němá nevyřčená otázka se žádostí o vysvětlení. Ten se však tvářil stejně nejistě a rozpačitě, jako jeho elfí společník.  
"No... vida!" Pronesl nakonec, když pochopil, že se od něj očekává nějaké vyjádření. "Zdá se, že sme našli cesty tvýho ohně." Vypadalo to, že se nutí do veselosti, temné stíny obav však zakrýt nedokázal. Legolas zněl překvapeně.  
"Oni... vedou tudy, až..." Znovu při tom ukazoval kudy prosvištěly ty ostny bolesti.  
"Jo... jo!" Odvětil mu Marghul, neméně váhavě. Někdy! Je to různý! Ale většinou tudy."  
"A má to takhle... má to bolet?"  
Sebral nakonec Legolas odvahu a zeptal se přímo.  
"Ne! Právě, že ne! Nevim co se to stalo!"  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo zaražené ticho.  
"Hele..." sebral nakonec Marghul odvahu. "Šlo to dobře, ale... tohle je divný. Jakoby... ty cesty byly zablokovaný, nebo co. Já nevim! Ani na tohle nejsem cvičenej." Přiznal nakonec. "Asi... asi bysme s tim měli na chvíli přestat."  
Ještě se přinutil do něčeho, co zřejmě mělo být povzbudivým úsměvem. Snad chtěl vyvolat dojem, že se vlastně zas tak moc nestalo, elfa tím však neošálil.

Něco se dělo a on to věděl. Tiše si povzdechl a dal se do oblékání.


	14. Žádost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola bude poněkud vyhrocená, neboť v Legolasovi se zase jednou rozhoří jeho staré sentimenty. Následky mohou být vážné, až fatální. Proč se tato kapitola jmenuje zrovna tak, jak se jmenuje se dozvíte až na konci, takže trpělivě čtěte :-)

Slunce se už málem vykulilo na střechu oblohy, když objevili tu říčku. Byla mělká a široká, jako všechny na pláních, v ohybu okolo jedné terénní nerovnosti však vytvořila prostornou tůni.  
"Kdo tam bude poslední, je smradlavej ghijak!"  
Zavýskl Marghul, jakoby si ani neuvědomoval, že má jednoho ghijaka po svém boku. Pak, snad aby předvedl, že z tohohle souboje, který sám vyprovokoval, nehodlá vyjít jako poražený, rozběhl se o zlom krk směrem k tůňce.  
Legolas se rozesmál, zatímco si rozvážně přetahoval halenu přes hlavu. To je celý on, pomyslel si. Zbrklý a divoký! Užívá života, jak dítě. Vidí jen to, co je těsně před ním a nemyslí na následky. Jako třeba teď! Šplouchl do vody a ani si neuvědomil, že bez rozmyslu odhodil svůj luk i s toulcem a zanechal ho nestřežený na břehu řeky.  
Ten luk!!  
Bylo to jako blesk z čistého nebe! Jakoby se rázem otevřela země a zaplála jasným plamenem. Jakoby se nějaká neuvěřitelně mocná bytost vynořila z vnější prázdnoty, postavila se mezi ně a zařvala to slovo hlasem tak mocným, až s toho oba napůl ohluchli.  
A přece nic z toho se nestalo. To jen o sebe vší silou třeskly jejich zraky, když se setkaly na půl cesty nad opuštěnou skřetovou zbraní.  
Ten luk!!  
Vykřikli oba beze slov ve svých vlastních myšlenkách.  
A pak se svět, na zlomek vteřiny zamrzlý v čase a prostoru zběsile pustil do pochybu, jakoby se snažil dohnat to zpoždění, nepatrné a přece tak obrovské, jako ty modré dálavy nad jejich hlavami.  
Oba vystartovali! Legolas se svého místa na břehu, Marghul vyskočil z vody jak čamrda. Čas se znovu natáhl. Od oné osudové zbraně je dělilo jen pár skoků. Krátkých a rychlých, jako vítr, přes to se však zdálo, že jejich šílený závod nikdo neskončí. Samotné slunce nad jejich hlavami jakoby se napjatě tázalo: Legolas, nebo Marghul? Legolas nebo Marghul? Který? Který? Který?  
Byl to Legolas!  
Kámen by nestačil ani žbluňknout, oční víčka ani sklapnout, ptáček ani zacvrdlikat. Tak zanedbatelný to byl rozdíl.  
Ale byl to Legolas!  
Ještě chvíli, pouhou jednu nepatrnou titěrnou chviličku to vypadalo, že mohutné skřetí tělo, nahé a perlivě vlhké, na něj dopadne dřív, než se mu podaří nasadit šíp do tětivy a křivák, který Marghul ještě stačil popadnout a teď svíral v dlani, že se mu zanoří do hrdla.  
Jenže to byl on!  
A lesklý hrot šípu, chladný a nehybný, mířil přímo na Marghulovo srdce. Jak moc v ten okamžik připomínal elfovu mysl, která se spolu s tím povědomým, napůl zapomenutým, pohybem magicky proměnila ve stejně klidnou, pevnou a studenou, jako on.  
Čas se nepřestal podivně kroutit a natahovat, takže po zběsilém spurtu znova následovala chvíle strnulého ticha, těžkého, jak skála. Ticha, těhotného další akcí. Ticha divokého, pulzujícího, jiskřícího tisícem emocí a napjatého až na samu hranici snesitelnosti. Ticha hrozícího výbuchem nekonečného přívalu destrukce a zmaru.  
"Vida! Tak konečně je to tady!"  
Procedil skřet mezi zuby, aniž by se pohnul. Aniž by na okamžik uhnul pohledem z ledových elfích očí. Ihned pokračoval.  
"Máš jen jednu ránu! Můžeš minout! I s šípem v rameni ti dokážu podříznout krk."  
Legolas polkl! Jeho mrazivý klid dostával trhliny.  
Myslí si, že může vyhrát, Myslí si, že má naději!  
Ta myšlenka mu prolétla hlavou, jako němá výčitka. Bez ohledu na to, co si maloval jeho nepřítel, on dobře věděl, že jen málo věcí v Ardě je tak smrtonosných, jako elf s lukem. A on navíc nebyl jen tak obyčejný elf. Byl následník mirkwoodského trůnu. Toho trůnu, kterému byl povinován svou ctí a věrností a kterému přísahal sloužit. Věděl, že blaho trůnu musí být v jeho mysli vždy na prvním místě. Za jeho vlastními malými touhami a přáními. Za jeho sny a představami. Ne! Špatně! Ještě jednou! Nemá mít žádné sny, touhy ani přání mimo tento lesní svět!  
Natáhl tětivu ještě o něco více, zlověstný hrot se leskl, jen, jen vystřelit. Jenže dokonce ani střívko Marghulova luku nebylo napjaté tak, jako elfova vlastní mysl. Dal přece slib!

Slib daný skřetovi se nepočítá! Udělej to!

Polkl! Cítil, jak se se jeho vlastní rty náhle rozechvěly. Ne, takhle nevypadá odhodlaný, soustředěný a ke všemu svolný elfský rek. Ani trochu teď nepřipomíná bojovníka, kterým měl být a ještě donedávna i byl. Ani trochu mu to není podobné! Ani trochu!

Ty víš, kdo je zodpovědný za tuhle změnu. Víš, kdo ji způsobil! Udělej to!

Marghulův nůž byl stejně lesklý chladný a nehybný, jako elfův šíp. Legolas věděl, že tím, čím je elf s lukem, je i skřet s nožem. Kdyby opravdu nebesa dala a on první ránou minul, nebo třeba jen okamžitě nezabil, jeho vlastní osud by byl zpečetěn stejně neodvratně, jako se nyní zdál ten Marghulův. Ale jak pravděpodobné to skutečně bylo?

Udělej to! Podívej se na sebe, čím si se stal? Chlípnou smyslnou kuběnou bytosti z Temnoty. Propadáš se stále hloub do lepkavé bažiny chtíče a líbí se ti to. Už nejsi tím vznešeným princem! Už nejsi synem světla! Měníš se! Nasloucháš mu! Věříš mu! Udělej to! Jen tak se znovu očistíš!  
Udělej to!

Ticho rostlo, bobtnalo a zvětšovalo se, až se zdálo, že se před jejich očima zhmotní do podoby stejně hrozivé a stejně obrovské, jako bylo nyní, byť neviditelné

Udělej to! Musíš to udělat! Pro svůj národ! Pro svoje království! Udělej to! Udělej to!

Někde v něm nepřestával křičet, teď už přímo řvát, znepokojivě povědomý hlas a on si uvědomoval, že ho musí poslechnout. Musí splnit svou povinnost a usmrtit tohohle skřeta, který ho napřed věrolomně unesl a teď se ho snaží zneužít pro své mrzké cíle.  
Tušil, že nastala poslední vteřina Marghulova života. Představil si chladný hrot šípu nořící se do horkého skřetího srdce i proud černé krve řinoucí se z jeho rány. Představoval si poslední výdech, deroucí se z jeho z plic. Představoval si sám sebe skloněného nad jeho umírajícím tělem, a nehybně pozorujícího to strašlivé divadlo. Kam asi jdou skřeti po smrti? Zvláštní! Nikdy ho nenapadlo se na to Marghula zeptat a už se to nikdy ani nedozví. Vrátí se domů i s Melianiným deníkem jako hrdina a všechno bude zase jako dřív. Všechno bude v nejlepším pořádku tak, jak to má správně být.

Udělej to! Vypusť ten šíp! Teď!!

"Ne!!!!!"  
Na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Nechtěl, aby všechno zas bylo jako dřív. Něco v něm náhle zařvalo, ne! Bylo to to nejhromovější nejmohutnější a nejrozhodnější ne, jaké kdy vypustil z úst. Bylo to vzedmutí té nejčernější a nejchaotičtější temnoty, která se najednou, jako povodeň, divoce vyvalila z těch nejhlubších sklepení jeho duše, z hlubin, o kterých snad ani on sám doteď netušil, že je má a bezohledně pustošila vše, co se jí postavilo do cesty. Zmítala se a převalovala, ničivá a dravá ve svém lítém boji o život. Byla to ta část jeho která by, čerstvě probuzená, znova zemřela spolu s Marghulem.  
A on ji nechal zvítězit. A bylo to to nejhladší nejsnažší vítězství, jaké kdy vybojoval. Konečně totiž rozpoznal ten hlas, co ho tak pánovitě a neúnavně poštíval k vraždě. Byl to hladký medový a krásně a zpěvný hlas jeho královského otce Thranduila.  
"Ne!!!!"  
Zařval na něj zlostně a bez špetky strachu a on se, neuvyklý na tak okázalou pohrdlivou neposlušnost, zase poděšeně stáhl.  
"Neudělám to!"  
Sklonil šíp tak, že teď mířil někam do hlíny u Marghulových nohou.  
"Pod jednou podmínkou!"  
Marghul se ani nepohnul, dál stál strnulý jak socha a našponovaný jak struna a tiše vyčkával. Jen v jeho očích, ostře zabodnutých do jeho elfího milence protivníka v jednom, to plálo. Divoce a neklidně! Snad si ani nevšiml, že jeho elfí společník se zase najednou proměnil, jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Z vražedného přízraku nahánějícího děs a hrůzu se najednou opět stal ten starý známý, trochu rozpačitý, trochu neohrabaný a hodně ostýchavý začátečník, který se na okamžik zarazil, jako kdyby se chystal vyslovit něco nesmírně důležitého. Nakonec z něj však ta zpropadená věta vypadla, jak hrášek z lusku.  
"Staneš se mým chotěm!"

Vychrlil ze sebe a cítil, jak se mu při tom špičky uší zbarvují do červena.


	15. Odpověď

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulé kapitole položil Legolas Marghulovi jistou zásadní otázku. V této se dozvíme, jak Marghul odpověděl. :-)

Chvíli bylo ticho! Ještě hlubší, ještě mocnější, než to, které se rozhostilo před chvílí, dokud jim ještě sama smrt mrazivě dýchala na zátylky. Snad i vítr přestal vát a vodní proud ztišil své kolotání. Sama Arda jakoby se snažila vzpamatovat z té nejpodivnější, nejneuvěřitelnější a nejnepředstavitelnější žádosti o ruku, jakou kdy slyšela. Nikdo, včetně samotného Legolase, jakoby náhle nevěřil svým vlastním uším. Dokonce i Marghul měl pocit, že se snad musel přeslechnout. Jeho levačka, dosud pevně svírající lovecký tesák náhle poklesla, hlava sebou škubla a mírně se stáhla, jakoby se snažila uhnout před tou osudovou větou.  
"Cože?"  
To bylo to jediné, co ze sebe novopečený ženich dokázal vypravit. Legolas na sobě cítil jeho pohled. Byl ohromený a plný ostražité nedůvěry. A jakoby si i on sám konečně uvědomil závažnost vlastních slov, rozechvěl se a zrudl ještě více.  
"Totiž... zákonitým manželem... před zraky duchů ainur i prostých smrtelníků... titulárním dědicem lesního trůnu ... ehm..."  
Koktal! Nic z toho, co říkal nedávalo smysl a on to věděl. Zbytek lesního národa by nikdy nepřijal skřeta jako svou... co vlastně? Královnu jistě ne!  
Zdálo se, že to ví i Marghul. Ruka s křivákem, už mu visela volně podél těla, jakoby ona vražedná zbraň byla zcela zapomenuta v návalu nových událostí.  
"Je ti dobře?"  
Pravil, tvář rázem naplněnou upřímnými obavami o druhovo zdraví. Dokonce zvedl zrak vzhůru k nebi, jakoby se chystal obvinit polední slunce, že se až příliš ostře opíralo o nechráněnou elfí hlavu, zvyklou toliko na chladné přítmí hlubokých listnatých lesů.  
Jenže Legolas měl jasno! Po mučivě dlouhé době plné výčitek a tápavých pochybností se před ním budoucnost otevřela, jako jasná rovná cesta prozářená sluncem. Ano, tohle je odpověď! Marghul se stane jeho chotěm. Ta myšlenka, hlasitá a sebevědomá, mu naplňovala srdce radostí a na tváři mu kreslila lehký úsměv. Ano, přitakával si v duchu, tohle je odpověď na všechno. Už žádný život v hříchu! Už žádné mučivé výčitky o zradě a balancování na vážkách mezi loajalitou ke svému národu a bláznivou touhou po Marghulovi. Žádné nutkavé upomínky na povinnost a čest. Teď bude jeho povinností stát po boku svému choti a veškeré tělesné obcování se bude odehrávat na loži... nebo vlastně spíš na houni manželské. Proč ho to vlastně nenapadlo už dávno?  
Ale napadlo! Jistě, že napadlo! Napadlo ho to snad už tisíckrát. Poprvé hned po jejich prvním společném milování a pak zas a znova. Strašilo ho to a vtíralo se pokaždé, když se k němu Marghul přiblížil. Jenže to byla myšlenka tak hloupá, tak nesmyslná a tak neproveditelná, že si ji prostě zakázal.  
Ne, okřikoval se pokaždé! Nedává to smysl! Nebude se přeci zesměšňovat sám před sebou takovými pošetilostmi. Jenže ona neodešla, jakkoliv se o to snažil. Zavrtala se mu do mozku jak červ a zůstala s ním, tiše a nenápadně čekající na svou příležitost. A teď, když se příležitost konečně naskytla, vyloupla se v celé své kráse a vesele tančila v jeho mysli, šťastná se své zázračně nabyté svobody.  
Legolas ještě pořád držel luk v pohotovostní poloze, napjatý a namířený někam před Marghulova chodidla. Tělo zůstávalo klidné a nehybné, pevné, jak kámen, mysli se však už spolehlivě začínala zmocňovat panika.  
Samozřejmě! Běželo mu hlavou! Dokonce i nevěřícný Marghulův pohled mu to připomíná. Přímo na něj křičí, že je to všechno úplný nesmysl. Vždyť i kdyby byl velkodušně odhlédl od toho, že jeho vyvolený je skřet, zbývá pořád ještě ta nepatrná maličkost, že je muž.  
No a co? Do Utumna s tím! Do Utumna s tím vším! Marghul se prostě musí stát jeho chotěm!  
Najednou úplně zapomněl, že ještě před pouhými několika okamžiky se mu chystál proklát srdce šípem. Zapomněl i to, že souhlas se svatbou byla podmínkou, pod níž si může ponechat svůj mrzký život. Zapomněl i na to, že je to bláznovství, nesmysl a holý nerozum. Temnota v něm byla živá, jako nikdy před tím a hladově spolykala všechno, co v něm bylo rozumné a účelové. Melodický, bronzový hlas, ještě nedávno natolik mocný, že by ho byl schopen dohnat až k vraždě, se proměnil v pištící krysu, vyděšenou a vztekající se nad svou naprostou prohrou.  
Celé jeho já napjatě a úzkostně očekávalo, jak Marghul odpoví. Marghule! Marghule! Prosím, řekni, ano!  
"Tak... co ty na to?"  
Marghul si dával načas. Zdálo se, že i jemu právě začínala docházet závažnost druhovy žádosti. Celá jeho tvář se zachmuřila a stáhla ostražitou nedůvěrou.  
"Počkej! Ty to jako myslíš vážne? A... vono to de?"  
A bylo to tady ! Téhle otázky se Legolas obával. Rozhodl se, že nejlepší bude čelit jí strategicky.  
"Jistě, že ano... Totiž! V podstatě, ano!"  
Usoudil, že v Marghulově vlastním zájmu není znát holou pravdu, do všech jejích nepříjemných podrobností. A modlil se, aby mu to takhle stačilo. A vypadalo to, že jeho modlitby byly vyslyšeny! Marghul zabral! Jeho tvář se začínala rozjasňovat, čelo se krabatilo složitými úvahami.  
"A jak se to jako... tento...?"  
Legolas v duchu zajásal!  
"Je to dlouhý a složitý obřad." Pravil důležitě. "Ale umím ho provést."  
Další.. ne, lež! Nebude tomu říkat lež. Raději taktická klička. K pravé elfské, navíc královské svatbě bylo třeba celého dvora a požehnání starších. Ale, co!? Tady, na pláních, byl elfský dvůr on!  
Nastala další chvíle trýznivého ticha, kterou narušovalo jen hlasité a netrpělivé bušení Legolasova srdce. Skřet si povzdechl!  
"Když řeknu jo, zahodíš konečně tu hračku?"  
O čem to jen... Aha! To si elf konečně připomněl napjatou tětivu a tělo šípu, které ještě stále svíral v rukou připravené k výstřelu. Zalila ho vlna studu.  
"Totiž... jistě, jistě! Ano! Zahodím! Ale řekni ano!"  
Další Marghulův povzdech!  
"No, tak teda... dobře! Řikám, jo!"

Legolasovy ruce poklesly a luk i s šípem konečně uhnuly z Marghulova směru.


	16. Rozhřešení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak skončí patová situace mezi Legolasem a Marghulem? V minulé kapitole se zdálo, že věci se vyvíjejí k lepšímu, ale bude tomu tak doopravdy? Nezvrtne se ještě něco? O tom se přesvědčíme v následující kapitole.

Pořád ještě stáli naproti sobě, stejně nehybní a strnulí, jako před chvílí. Jen vzduch kolem nich, jakoby se nějak změnil. Už nebyl tak třáskavě výbušný. Už nejiskřil ohněm, jako před bouří. Jakoby napětí samo vyprchalo z jejich malé soukromé bubliny a zanechalo po sobě jen překvapení nad tím, kde se tu vůbec vzalo.  
Ani oni nebyli jako dřív. Dva odhodlaní válečníci, hněviví a nemilosrdní ve svém vzteku, připravení zabít první ranou a ani se při tom nezachvět, byli ti tam. Namísto nich tu teď na sebe civěli jeden vyjukaný skřet s jedním vyjukaným elfem. Napjaté svaly nahradila svěšená ramena, bojovně vystrčené čelistí ustoupily, doširoka rozevřeným očím plným nechápavého údivu. Obranné pózy zmizely a oba dva soupeři prudce oddechovali, jako po nějakém ostrém spurtu.  
Mnohem víc než dospělé muže, teď připomínali děti. Nevědomé popletené děti, které ze všeho nejvíc potřebovaly, aby jim někdo dospělý vysvětlil, co se to právě odehrálo.  
Z ničeho nic, jakoby o tom dosud neměl ani tušení, si Legolas uvědomil, že Marghul naproti němu, je nahý. Zíral na to snědé svalnaté tělo, které stále ještě nestačilo uschnout a perlilo se kapkami vody, na nichž se zlatistě rozkládaly sluneční paprsky a náhle ucítil škubnutí v rozkroku. Začal si připadat ještě rozpačitěji a zahanbeněji, než před tím. Ne, teď opravdu není vhodná doba vzrušovat se nad Marghulovou smyslnosti. Jenže jeho fána měla, jako obvykle, na věc jasný názor, zcela odlišný od toho jeho. Marghul prostě je vzrušující, trvala si na svém.  
Ještě před pouhým okamžikem jsi byl připravený ho zabít! Zařvala na ni fea a okamžitě poznala, že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Osten vinny projel jeho duší stejně ostře, jak by to dokázal Marghulův křivák s jeho hrdlem.  
"Já... neudělal bych to..."  
Vysoukal ze sebe a snažil se znít omluvně.  
"Už si to neudělal."  
Konstatoval mu Marghul v odpověď, neméně vratce a nejistě.  
Elf v duchu pokýval hlavou. Jistě! On už to neudělal. Ale co Marghul? Co teď udělá Marghul? Co udělá, když on odhodí luk a šíp? Bude mu ještě důvěřovat? Nebude mít za to, že zbavit se nespolehlivého a nebezpečného spojence bude nejjistější? Zdálo se, že Marghulovy myšlenkové pochody se ubírají stejným směrem. Ani on se dvakrát neměl k tomu, aby odhodil svou zbraň. Nezbylo, než pokračovat v rozhovoru.  
Něco z toho, co se stalo před chvílí, utkvělo Legolasovi v paměti.  
"Prve... říkal jsi, už je to tady? Cos... cos tím myslel?"  
Marghul se ušklíbl a tiše si odfrkl.  
"Vim, jaký o nás vy, ghijaci, máte mínění. Ale my zas nejsme tak blbí. Tušil sem. že se něčemu takovýmu chystáš. Bylo ti to vidět na nose."  
Legolas užasl! Cože? Marghul snad chce říct... On snad naznačuje že... věděl o jeho úmyslech dřív, než on sám? Vždyť... k němu samému ta myšlenka přišla tak náhle! Udeřila ho zcela nepřipraveného až při pohledu na opuštěný Marghulův luk. Ale... pokud to opravdu dokázal nějak vytušit dopředu, proč tedy...  
"Ale...!" Vyhrkl okamžitě! "Proč jsi mě potom nehlídal? Pročs mě nesvazoval? Proč jsi mi poskytl takovou svobodu? Proč... " (To slovo muselo ven) Proč ses se mnou...miloval?"  
Poslední větu téměř zašeptal a okamžitě stydlivě sklopil oči k zemi. Tváře mu při té vzpomínce zahořely a v podbřišku se roztančilo tisíce mravenců.  
Skřet se rozesmál.  
"Dobrá otázka, elfíku! Fakt dobrá! Tak jo, dostals mě! Možná opravdu sem trochu blbej. Možná... (jeho hlas nepatrně změkl) možná sem ti vážně trochu věřil. I když seš ghijak. I když vim, že se to nemá."  
"Aha..."  
Bylo to to jediné, co ze sebe jeho společník dokázal vypravit.  
"No... jak řikám... už si to neudělal."  
Zopakoval Marghul ještě jednou, snad pro jistotu a dodal, "ale co když si to rozmyslíš?"  
To Legolase mírně překvapilo.  
"Co? Já...?"  
Copak snad právě nedal slib? On, který se teď právě strachuje o vlastní život, má být hrozbou? Obává se ho Marghul stejně, tak jako on Marghula?  
"Vidíš tady snad eště někoho?"  
Zavrčel ten, poněkud popuzeně. Legolas hlasitě oddychoval a dumal, jak odpovědět. Marghul ho opět předešel.  
"Takže, kytko!" Mluvil a usekával svá slova jako mečem. "Na ten tvůj nesmysl sem přistoupil. To znamená, že teď chci hezky vidět ten luk na zemi."  
Legolasovo srdce se znovu rozbušilo, jako o závod, úzkost mu sevřela hrdlo a zúžila dech.  
"Oba najednou!"  
Pokusil se ještě vyjednávat, skřet však jeho snahy rázně zastavil.  
"Nic takovýho! První si ho zvednul, první ho taky zahodíš!"  
Strach se, podobně jako když se od země zvedne vítr a rozfouká mračna prachu, pomalu začínal měnit v paniku. Smrt byla blízko! Nebezpečně blízko a on, jakoby už na sobě cítil její ledový kostmatý pařát. Jenže, co si počít? Ale ať už se bál jakkoliv, někde hluboko uznával, že Marghul má pravdu. Byl to on, kdo první zvedl zbraň a ohrozil toho druhého na životě.  
Ostrý palčivý hrot vinny jím pronikl znovu od hlavy k patě a zanechal po sobě pocit podobný spálenině.  
Polk a přivřel oči. V duchu si přeměřoval vzdálenost mezi nimi dvěma. Jeden skok! Zvonilo mu v hlavě. Jeden jediný rychlý dlouhý skok a dopadne na tebe jako kámen z nebe. Zavalí tě svou ohromnou silou a přišpendlí k zemi, jakobys byl stéblem trávy. Nebo okvětním lístkem květu! Bude po všem dřív, než si stačíš uvědomit, že umíráš. Znáš to tělo! Víš, že to dokáže! Tohle nádherné smyslné tělo!  
Jeho oči se znovu na zlomek vteřiny zamlžily nad tím pohledem a probudily vilné plameny chtíče.  
Jenže Marghul je v právu! Ne, Marghul! Jeho snoubenec, Marghul!  
Znovu si povzdechl! Uvědomuje si Marghul vůbec, co slíbil? Rozumí tomu?  
"Dobře!" Promluvil nakonec. "Ale ty hned po mě!"  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Připadal si, jako by skákal z hodně vysoké výšky do ledové vody.  
A pak konečně rozevřel dlaně!  
Tiché rachtání pružného dřeva narážející jedno o druhé se chvíli zdálo znít jako umíráček a on pevně stiskl oční víčka. Napětím ani nedýchal.  
Když je pak znova otevřel, Marghulovy ruce byly prázdné a jeho hrůzu nahánějící křivák se blýskal v trávě pod jeho nohama.  
Legolasovi se náhle chtělo létat. A to, že byl živý s tím mělo pramálo co společného. Jeho srdce se tetelilo a plesalo z jiného důvodu. Vždyť, copak bylo přesvědčivějšího důkazu o Marghulově upřímnosti?  
"Marghule...!"  
Udělal opatrný úkrok stranou a jeho společník ho napodobil. Pak další a pak už se ani nesnažil zastavit divoký příval citů, vířících celou jeho bytostí a spolehlivě přebírajících vládu nad jeho tělem. Jako plavovlasý blesk prosvištěl nad zemí a vrhl se vstříc svému druhovi. Jeho paže se pevně ovinuly kolem toho vlhkého těla a nohy poklesly v kolenou. Jeho váha náhle visela na skřetích ramenou a překvapený Marghul se nedokázal bránit. Oba nakonec skončili v obětí na zemi, pevně svírající toho druhého, lnoucí k tomu druhému, jako ke své záchraně a jistotě.  
"Marghule!"  
Nepřestával Legolas šeptat jak zběsilý, mezi jednotlivými polibky.  
"Lístku...? Co to... co se to...?"  
Na víc se překvapený uruk nezmohl, kromě toho, že mezi koktáním se i rozpačitě hyhňal. Přesto však štědře oplácel druhovu náklonnost a násobil ji svou vlastní.  
Všechno je v pořádku! Všechno je v nejlepším pořádku! Promlouval mezi tím Legolas sám k sobě. Má důvod k radosti! Má ten nejlepší nejoprávněnější důvod k radosti. Jeho snoubenec právě o vlásek unikl smrtelnému nebezpečí. Všechno je tak, jak má být.  
Kdo by se staral o to, že tím smrtelným nebezpečím byl on sám?

Bylo to neobvyklé, ale Legolas se pevně rozhodl, že si dopřeje ten luxus a přestane kontrolovat své city. Konec konců, byl to vyjímečný den! Právě se zasnoubil! Jeho snoubenec přežil svou smrt a on vlastně taky. Pro jednou se nic nestane!  
Zůstával ležet v trávě tak, jak na ni dopadla jejich propletené těla a svíral Marghula ve svém náručí. Cítil, jak se v něm probouzí cosi hladového, cosi chtivého, co po něm lační. A nechal to žít! Jeho rty dravě zaútočily na ty Marghulovy a jazyk se panovačně dobýval dovnitř jeho úst. Marghul, ještě celý toporný, neprotestoval.  
Legolas si krátce vybavil, jak doma, v Temném hvozdu, léhával mezi trsy hebké, svěže zelené lesní trávy, vdechoval její vůni a nechával se laskat jejími stébly. Tráva na pláních byla jiná. Tuhá a nepoddajná, ostře řezala do prstů a štípala do zad.  
Přes to zůstává travou, i když k nepoznání jinou! Jako všechno, co vyrostlo na pláních, napadlo ho najednou! Jako ti elfové, co tu vyrostli a změnili se v uruky.  
Ta myšlenka se však kvapem rozplynula, jako mlha nad vodou. Nebyl na ni čas! Sladká narůžovělá příchuť slasti spolehlivě utlumila jeho smysly a rozlila se mu po duši, jako lepkavý sirup. Sirup, jehož hladina se každým okamžikem zvyšovala, bouřila se a převalovala, až připomínala malé soukromé vazké moře.  
Marghul se pořád ještě nechápavě pochychtával, zatímco elfí ruce putovaly dolů po jeho zádech a hýždích a zase zpátky a zanechávaly na nich mokré cestičky.  
On se na něj při to díval a v očích mu to jiskřilo. Chtěl víc! Chtěl všechno! Nahnilá pachuť smrti ještě pořád ulpívala někde vzadu na jeho patře a jemu nezbylo, než ji přebít životem. Takovým množstvím, života, jaké dosud nepoznala.  
Věci se měnily! Jejich tělesná láska se už brzy stane správnou a zákonnou, bez špetky hanby a pobouření. Na chvíli mu to začalo být skoro líto. Jenže teď byli zasnoubeni a nebylo to ještě tak úplně v pořádku. Ale ani úplně zakázané. Zkrátka tak akorát, aby se zostuzení změnilo v dráždivou pikantní rebelii.  
Musí pospíchat! Má jen okamžik, dokud ta kouzelná chvilka, kdy je všechno tak akorát, nepomine a vše zas nesklouzne k fádní stejnosti.  
"Marghule..."  
Zašeptal do skřetího ucha, jako když se ten nejjemnější vánek prohání mezi stébly trav a hned zas stydlivě sklopil víčka. Ten, komu byl vzkaz určen, pochopil! Jeho mohutné tělo se převalilo a přišpendlilo k zemi to elfí přesně tak, jak si to ten ve své mysli ještě před chvílí vymaloval. Až na to, že namísto ledově chladného ostří jeho nože ucítil jeho horké mužství, přitištěné k vlastnímu tělu, stále ještě od hlavy k patě zahalénému látkou.  
"Chceš si to rozdat!"  
Smyslně zavrněl a roznítil tím v elfovi požár studu i chtíče zároveň.  
"A eště před chvílí bys mě byl zabil."  
Stud nabyl na vrchu. Už to ale nebyl ten příjemně hřejivý druh studu.Tenhle ošklivě palčil.  
"Neudělal bych to!"  
Špitl omluvně.  
"Já taky ne!"  
Chrčivě mu odpovědělo skřetí hrdlo.


	17. Svatební přípravy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svatba se nám blíží, až se úplně přiblížila! I kdyby někdo chtěl, už se z ní nevykroutí? Naštěstí nikdo nechce. Jen by se snad některé části daly přeskákat.

"Vypadám jak blbec!"  
Prohlásil Marghul a opravdu poctivě se snažil, aby to znělo nahněvaně. Rozesmáté hnědé oči a nakonec i ústa ho však spolehlivě usvědčily ze lži.  
Legolas na něj shlédl kritickým pohledem.  
"Vypadáš...."  
Původně chtěl říct skvěle, ale prostě to nešlo.  
"Sluší ti to!"  
Pronesl nakonec nepříliš přesvědčivě a jeho vlastní veselý smích usvědčil ze lži i jeho.  
Znovu pohlédl na neobvyklou ozdobu krášlící jeho ženicha. Záplava rudých a fialových květu se vinula kolem jeho hlavy a další mu pak visely v girlandách dolů podél dlouhatánských uší. Bylo opravdu těžké se nesmát.  
Jenže elfská svatba má své zákonitosti a svatební věnec k nim prostě náležel.  
Přestože elfský ženich se snažil opravdu poctivě, stonky stepních květin se ani trochu nepodobaly těm, které patřily jejich sestrám z lesa. Měkkým a poddajným, poslušně se kroutícím pod rukama. Tyhle byly tuhé, neohebné a pichlavé. Zarputile se vzpouzely jeho šikovným prstům a odolávaly všem pokusům o ukáznění a vytvarování do úhledné pevné řady.  
To, co nakonec vzniklo, připomínalo svatební věnec spíše jménem, než čím jiným. Navíc, jestli existovalo místo, na němž by i ten nejdokonalejší elfský svatební věnec působil nepatřičně, pak to jistě byla skřetí hlava.  
Pohled na skřeta ověnčeného květy stěží vyvolával cokoliv jiného, než úsměv.  
Ale bylo to tak správně!  
Obřad bylo třeba provést přesně do nejmenších detailů, aby se dal považovat za legitimní a Legolas si dával záležet.  
Marghul oproti tomu měl zjevně jiný názor a to ten, že ty nudné pasáže by se měly bez náhrady přeskočit a přejít rovnou k tomu zajímavému.  
Naklonil se ke svému snoubenci a popadl ho do náruče. Bezohledně mu při tom pomačkal jeho vlastní květinovou výzdobu.  
"Kdy už konečně bude ta svatební noc?"  
Zapředl mu smyslně do ucha a rukama sevřel jeho půlky. Ten, pravda, trochu nechtíc rozkošnicky zavzdychal, hned však ty drzé pazoury setřepl dolů.  
"Kuš! Až v noci! Připadá ti tohle jako noc?"  
Opsal rukou oblouk, aby názorně předvedl, že nebeský blankyt ani slunce v nadhlavníku skutečně nemá s nocí nic společného.  
Den byl jak malovaný a na hnědé pláni se schylovalo k (téměř) poctivé a (téměř) nefalšované elfské svatbě.

Ještě, než přistoupil k samotnému obřadu, Legolas pochopitelně všechno svému nastávajícímu dopodrobna vyložil. Ten se při tom tvářil tak útrpně, až to vypadalo, že ho k smrti unudí už jen to samotný výklad, takže milý elf ovdoví dřív než vůbec stihne vstoupit do svazku manželského.  
Přes to se rozhodl, že mu s tím otravným ghijackým nesmyslem pomůže a poctivě memoroval manželský slib ve vznešené quenijštině.  
"Vy, lesní puntičkáři, bazírujete na úplnejch hovadinách!" Dodal, teď už poctivou, jadrnou obecnou řečí a nemohlo to působit jako větší protiklad.  
"No... a jak to děláte vy?"  
Zeptal se Legolas opatrně, ale s upřímným zájmem, protože mu ta otázka už dlouho vrtala hlavou.  
"Normálka!" Odtušil uruk. "Prostě si jen přeneseš svoje věci do její chýše." "A pak se slaví!" Dodal vzápětí, když pochopil, že s takhle stručnou odpovědí se jeho snoubenec nespokojí.  
"Jí se? " Tázal se dál on s myšlenkou na žalostně chudou svatební hostinu, kterou mají bohužel před sebou.  
"Nóoo... spíš pije!"  
Dokončil Marghul a příliš tím svého druha nepotěšil, neboť mu připomněl smutný fakt, že i s pitím to bude slabší. Kdo ví!? Snad brzy dojdou někam, kde si budou moci vystrojit pohoštění hodné královské svatby.  
Zamračeného elfa vytrhl z úvah až Marghulův hlas.  
"S tou vaší... svatební nocí! To je taky pěkná kravina! Co když pak zjistíš, že ten druhej v posteli nestojí za nic a budeš se z toho chtít vykroutit? Co? He? Už bude pozdě!"  
S takhle železnou logikou ovšem Legolas nezmohl vůbec nic.  
"Totiž... "  
Najednou nevěděl jak dál! Musel si přiznat že nikdy doopravdy nepřemýšlel o tom, jak by měla vypadat jeho svatební noc a už vůbec ho nenapadlo, že by si ji měl užít. Tělesné obcování mezi novomanželi vždycky vnímal jako nutnou součást svatebního rituálu. Vstup do manželství pro něho byla hudba vzdálené budoucnosti po boku některé z půvabných a urozených elfských paní. Velmi vzdálené budoucnosti! Z dynastických důvodů nebylo dlouhou dobu nutné hledat si snoubenku a on sám... Ani nevěděl, jak by to popsal. Pravdou bylo, že vlastní matku si sotva pamatoval a jiné ženy se v jeho světě téměř nevyskytovaly. Zvláštní! Nikdy mu to nepřišlo divné a nezamyslel se nad tím, kam zmizely všechny ty elfky, či lidské ženy. Zdálo se, že jeho druhům ve zbrani, Aragornovi a Gimlimu dělalo dobře, z povzdálí obdivovat ušlechtilou krásu vznešených paní, jemu to však nikdy nechybělo. Vzpomněl si na zvláštní dusivé sevření někde za hrudní kostí, které se ho zmocnilo, když Gimli přede všemi vyjevil své zanícené okouzlení paní Galadriel. Tenkrát ho na nesmírně krátkou dobu ovládl nevysvětlitelný zlobný pocit, jakoby mu něco ukradla.  
Marghul, nedbalý jeho složitých duševních pochodů, zatím pokračoval se zlepšovacími návrhy.  
"Já vim, vy tomu moc nehovíte, ale chtělo by to nějakou předsvatební noc! Nebo tak dvě, tři! To by pak dávalo smysl."  
Zakřenil se a popadl svého ženicha.  
"Co třeba střihnout si jednu právě teď?"  
A přitiskl ho k sobě. Na způsobu, s jakým okázale pohrdal vším tradičním a posvátným bylo něco okouzlujícího.  
Legolas se proti své vůli musel rozesmát.  
"No, tak! Marghule!"  
Odstrkoval ho od sebe spíš jen symbolicky. Jen tak, aby zachoval dekorum.  
"Už jsme měli spoustu předsvatebních nocí."  
Špitl stydlivě, jakoby na to sám chtěl spíš zapomenout. Marghul předstíral, že ho neslyšel.  
"Všechny ty písně, cos mě učil. Ty o tý vznešený lásce, jak se zpívaj na svatbách. To je taky pěknej vodpad." Jeho ruce cestovaly dolů po elfových zádech a dávaly si na čas. "Všechny ty něžný rtíky, madlový voči a sametově hebkej vlas. Já bych tě taky dokázal vopěvovat. Nevěříš? Jenže namísto těchhle nesmyslů" - jeho ruce překonaly úžlabinu kříže a vystoupaly na oblinu hýždí - "já bych zpíval o týhle tvý krásný pevný kulatý smetanově bílý prdelce."  
Bylo to nehorázné a vulgární samo o sobě. Tak, že Legolas skoro oněměl, rozpaky i vzrušením, to když si, chca nechca, představil, co by to asi bylo za píseň. Ale skřetí ruce se nezastavili. Putovaly ještě níž a dopředu, skřetí hrdlo při tom vibrovalo tichým hrubým vrčením a v očích se mu to blýskalo smyslným ohněm.  
"Pak bych přidal další kapitolu, nebo dvě, o tom tvym úžasnym vobrovskym, horkym, tvrdym..."  
Jeho dlaň přistála na tom místě a pevně stiskla.  
"Marghule..."  
Musel ho zarazit! Musel ho zarazit dřív, než pronese to zakázané slovo. Už tak umíral studem, zároveň se však plnil obdivem nad kuráží, s níž jeho nastávající bezostyšně pojmenovával všechny ty nemravné části smrtelných těl, na něž si on sám netroufl ani pomyslet.  
Smál se! Rozpaky i štěstím a připadal si, jak malé elfátko. Nechal se položit na deku. Jeho stehna se sama rozevřela a boky vyšly vstříc drzé Marghulově ruce. Zatímco tělo bylo už pevně rozhodnuto, mysl ještě vzdorovala. I s tím si Marghul věděl rady.  
"Jen klidně lež a všechno nech na mě. Já tě potěšim!"  
A tak ho poslechl!

Za chvíli už spolu pokojně leželi, jeden druhému v náruči a nechali svá nahá těla koupat se ve sluneční záři.  
"Ty hele!"  
Pravil Marghul líně.  
"To sem fakt netušil, že to u vás de aby si chlap vzal jinýho chlapa."  
A bylo to tady! Legolas tušil, že brzo dojde i na tuhle záludnou otázku. Rozhodl se, že nejlepší bude postavit se jí čelem.  
"Nóoo... totiž... ono to tak úplně ... řekněme, že to tak úplně není zakázané."  
Chvíle hlubokého nechápavého ticha.  
"Ehm... ve všech známých příbězích i pravidlech se vždy mluví pouze o snoubencích. Myslím, že nikdy nikoho nenapadlo, že to nemusí být nutně muž a žena. Tak to prostě nikdo nezakázal."  
Marghul se hlasitě rozesmál a přivinul ho blíž k sobě.  
"Lístku! Seš si jistej, že nejsi ani trochu skřet?"  
Za chvíli už se smáli oba.  
"U vás to jde?"  
"Vlastně.. vlastně, myslim, že ne. Když seš mimo dům, máš druha. Máš ghumtug! Ale doma máš ženu. Když se ženíš, ženíš se kvůli rodině. Abys někam patřil! Ale... chlapa si brát nemusíš. Nedává to smysl."  
"Jaká vlastně byla tvoje svatba?"  
Osmělil se Legolas a Marghul zvážněl.  
"Já ti doopravdy ani nevim! Navrhla to moje žena a dohodla moje máma. A všichni mi gratulovali, jaký je to terno. Jak je skvělá a jak umí vydělat prachy. Mě se nikdo na nic neptal."  
"Vážně nebyl žádný obřad?"  
"No, šli sme za čarodějnicí! Přinesli sme jí kožený řemeny a brašnu. To teda vona. A já ulovenýho berana. Aby se podívala do ohně, jestli se k sobě jako hodíme. Mluvila divně! Ať udělám co musim a že prej je v tom moje budoucnost. Nedávalo to smysl."  
Usmál se!  
"Teď, takhle po elfsku to bude lepší."


	18. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jedeme do finále!

A pak to najednou bylo všechno za nimi. Tanec, píseň, svatební řeč, sliby. Dokonce i chudou hostinu sestávající z několika ryb, opečeného hraboše, bobulí a roztlučených kořínků už dojedli. Teď už jen tiše leželi v trávě, dívali se do nebe a odpočívali.  
Teď, když z něj spadla všechna nervozita i starosti spojené s přípravou obřadu, nemohl Legolas náhle skoro ani uvěřit, že se to opravdu stalo. Že právě vstoupil do manželství! Tak, snad aby se o tom ujistil, zvedl nad hlavu pravačku. Na jeho prsteníčku se skvěl květ sedmikrásky, jež mu tam, pravda, trochu neobratně, před chvílí navázal Marghul.  
Marghul, který, se spokojeně rozvaloval vedle něj a okamžitě se k němu připojil se svou vlastní. Proti nebeskému blankytu se teď, kromě sametově bílé elfí ruky, rýsovala i mozolnatá špinavě hnědá skřetí pařáta. Sedmikráska, která ji zdobila, na ní, vypadala stejně nepatřičně, jako před chvílí svatební věnce na jeho hlavě. Zdálo se, že si toho všiml i její majitel.  
"Vypadá to... zvláštňe."  
Pravil a v hlase se mu zračilo něco, co nápadně připomínalo něhu.  
Takže ne, pitomě, trapně ani směšně. Legolas se usmál. Znal svého chotě už dost dobře, takže věděl, co to slovo znamená, když vyjde ze skřetích úst.  
"Nesmíš ji ztratit. Je to doklad! Symbol našeho spojení."  
A sevřel ve vzduchu jeho ruku.  
Když byl ještě mladým elfským princem na dvoře svého otce, přihodilo se mu, že si párkrát příliš štědře přihl ušlechtilého vína, co se podávalo na některé z královských slavností. Vybavoval si jaký to byl pocit. Vybavoval si tu nadnesenou veselost, ten blažený bezstarostný úsměv, který nechtěl ani za boha opustit jeho rty i to jak se svět před jeho zastřenými zraky celý oděl do laskavého přívětivého hávu. Všechny problémy se tenkrát proměnily v otravné podružnosti a i ty se za chvíli rozpustily v číši onoho požehnaného rudého moku.  
A teď jakoby byl zpět. Stejný jako tenkrát, ale přece jiný. Ani teď se nepřestával šťastně usmívat, aniž by chápal proč. I teď se mu svět zdál být krásnější. Růžovější! Slunce nad jeho hlavou jakoby zářilo jasněji, nebeské dálavy, jakoby byly nekonečnější. Dokonce i ten nejšerednější drn suché trávy se mu vypadal hezčí. Jen teď to bylo nějaké opravdovější! Teď měl všechny smysly ostré a mysl jasnou. Teď věděl, že tohle potěšení se nerozplyne s novým ránem a nezanechá po sobě jen sucho v ústech a protivný bolehlav. Dokonce ani myšlenka na otce obroušená oním pocitem do hladka, v něm nevyvolávala respekt a pokoru. Představil si jeho tvář. Chladnou a nehybnou shlížející na svého jediného syna, jenž mu právě oznámil, koho pojal za svého manžela. Znal tu ledovou zlobu i hrůzu, kterou dokáže vyvolat. Vybavoval si i to lehké přivření víček a jemné pozvednutí onoho velkolepého obočí, které spolehlivě rozechvívalo celé království. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, ale jediné, co v něm to pomyšlení vybudilo, byla neuvěřitelně intenzivní škodolibá radost.  
Smál se! Smál se, jak bláznivý a bylo to poprvé, kdy ho hněv jeho otce nevyděsil. Smál se a věděl, čí je to zásluha. Už za tím nehledal žádné tajemné kouzlo. Žádnou hříšnou a smyslnou skřetí magii. Tohle byl prostě Marghul.  
Ne! Jeho choť, Marghul! Opravil se.  
Pohlédl na něj s tou zvláštní střízlivou opilostí v očích. Opět si položil otázku, zda jeho z brusu nový manžel vůbec chápe, co spolu právě podstoupili. Tušil, že něco takového se skřetovi jen těžko vysvětluje. Mohl to být další mráček na jeho blaženém nebi, kdyby si zrovna teď dokázal dělat nějaké starosti.  
Pak se k němu Marghul obrátil, rozesmátý a vřelý a i ten lehký náznak nepohody se rozplynul, jak ona příslovečná pára nad hrncem. Zvláštní! Napadlo ho! Vždycky si představoval svou budoucnost po boku nějaké éterické elfské ženy, vznešené a stejně zlatovlasé a bělostné, jako on sám. Tenhle prostý uruk je ztělesněným opakem všeho, co mu kdy bylo předurčeno.  
"Co je?"  
Zeptal se ho Marghul zvědavě, když si povšiml jeho zamyšlení. Legolas se smíchem odpověděl.  
"Prohlížím si novou princeznu Mirkwoodskou."  
"Coóooo?" Protáhl Marghul a začal se nahlas křenit. "Já a princezna?"  
A nepřestával se smát, jako kdyby právě slyšel vtip měsíce. Jeho veselí vyčarovalo lehký zadumaný úsměv také na tváři jeho elfího chotě. Nesdílel jeho lehkomyslnost. Z obou snoubenců si právě on uvědomoval, jak závažná věc tenhle sňatek doopravdy je. Že spolu s květinou, kterou navázal na skřetí prsteník, podělil se s ním i o svůj titul a dědická práva. Marghul byl, pravda, ta nejpodivnější princezna pod sluncem. Střapatá, černá, jak uhel, s hrubou kůží rozbrázděnou bezpočtem jizev, obhroublá a bez špetky dobrého vychování. Ale byl princezna!  
"Ale, samozřejmě!" Opáčil! "Jednou jsi můj choť, tak jsi princezna, ať se ti to líbí nebo... Ale, proč by se ti to vlastně nemělo líbit? Každý by chtěl být elfská princezna."  
Teď už se hlasitě smáli oba. Marghul do něho škádlivě šťouchl.  
"Blbost! Prohlásil! Ty si větší princezna, než já kdy budu."  
Legolas se nechal obejmout a políbit. Nic mu nevymlouval, ani nevysvětloval. Jen se těšil z jeho blízkosti. Na starosti bude čas později. Jeho choť měl, jak se ukázalo, také úplně jiné myšlenky , než dynastické.  
"Tak, teď už bude ta svatební noc?"  
Legolas se stydlivě usmál.  
"Teď už jo!"


	19. Dodatek; Svatební noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S výukou lesního elfa jsme ještě neskončili. Ještě schází napsat poslední kapitolu. Tahle bude explicitní :-)

Nad plání se rozprostřel vlahý podvečer, napůl letní, napůl ještě jarní. Večer, který tolik připomínal dívku v rozpuku. Upejpavou a stydlivou, zároveň ale přetékající nově zrozenou dychtivostí, poprvé prahnoucí po dotecích. Neznámých a tajemných, jako chuť prvních třešní vybarvených časným sluncem do ruda. Jak rád by člověk po těch líbezných plodech natáhl ruku, cpal si je po hrstech do úst a vychutnával každý doušek jejich opojné sladkosti. Jaké by to asi bylo, říká si pro sebe, nechat si stékat tu lahodnou šťávu po bradě a mezi prsty a pak slízat každou jejich kapičku až do té poslední? Jaké?  
A tak jako se napůl dítě, napůl žena natahuje po sladkých šťavnatých plodech, byl tenhle voňavý rozechvělý okamžik s inkoustovým nebem a diamanty prvních hvězd jako stvořený pro svatební noc. Jemně ševelící tráva, dýchající zbytky vlažného dne i se svými tuhými květy a ostrými stébly trav, byla tím nejjemnějším svatebním ložem s oblohou jako s pohádkovým baldachýnem.

Oba novomanželé, Legolas i Marghul, vysedávali na břehu říčky a hleděli do jejích vlnek. Marghul sem před chvílí přenesl houni a dokonce ji k obrovskému elfovu překvapení obložil několika hrstmi čerstvě natrhaných květin. Pak ještě opodál zapálil malý ohýnek, snad aby jim nebylo zima až se k nim přišourá noční chlad.  
"Já jen..." Pravil a rozpačitě si popotahoval za svou huňatou vestu. "Víš... napadlo mě, že by tam měly bejt." Zdráhavě, jakoby se jich štítil, kývl hlavou směrem ke květinám. "Ty sice nevíš, jak se to dělá po elfsku dělá, ale mě se nějak zdálo, že tam patřej."  
Legolas mlčky přitakal. Opravdu to vypadalo jako něco, co by udělal elf o svatební noci. Pomyslel si, že je to od Marghula velmi pozorné.  
"Někerý sou jedlý!" Pokračoval skřet úslužně dál. "Když pak budeš mít hlad, můžeš..."  
Legolas se rozesmál a nepřestal, ani když ho jeho choť obdařil nechápavým pohledem. Tohle bylo zase dokonale skřetí. A bylo to taky přesně to, co zrovna teď potřeboval. Smích! Ten věčný bortič bariér a lamač ledů. Protože... ač to bylo téměř neuvěřitelné, byl nervózní. Při tom už s Marghulem byli tolikrát, že by to ani nespočítal. Přes to se chvěl jak list osiky. Vůbec si nedokázal představit, jak by se asi cítil, kdyby dnes večer opravdu mělo nastat jejich poprvé.  
"Víš," povídá váhavě, "ten váš nápad s, ehm, předsvatebními nocemi je vážně docela dobrý."  
"To bych řek!"  
Zakřenil se uruk a vycenil na něj zuby. Doprovodil to zavrčením tak hrozivým, že kterémukoliv příslušníkovi lesního národa by z něho ihned ztuhla krev v žilách, kdyby ho zaslechl, byť jen z dálky. Kterémukoliv kromě jeho chotě Legolase. Jedině on se naučil slyšet tu jemnou něžnou melodii ukrývající se za hrubostí skřetích hlasivek. Melodii táhnoucí se stejně teskně a jímavě, jako se čas táhne po chmurných pustých pláních severu. A naučil se jí i rozumět.  
Marghulovo hrdlo nepřestávalo vibrovat. V jeho očích to plálo jako v samotných ohnivých jamách Utumna a jak se ke svému druhovi pomalinku nakláněl, zdál se jejich oheň stále jasnější, palčivější, až se nakonec jeho planoucí zraky staly tím nejzářivějším na zemi i nad ní. I hvězdy ve srovnání s ním hasly, dokud bledé chladné světlo Silmarillů nebylo definitivně poraženo pekelnými plameny Utumna. Legolas, jako vždy když byl lapen tím pohledem instinktivně couvl. Cítil jak se někde v něm, hluboko zasuté a pohřbené pod návaly vášně probouzí jeho dědictví. Dědictví strachu z temnoty! A z příšer co se v ní skrývají. Po šíji mu přeběhlo lehké zamrazení a zastavilo se až někde dole za páteří. Vzápětí, jako když divoké vody v korytech řek a potoků obrátí svůj tok proti proudu, jako když se v bouřlivé noci z hlubokých stok vyvalí záplavy černých vod, vybublalo odněkud zdola něco ještě mnohem staršího než onen pradávný strach. Byla to Temnota sama! Chaotická, zpupná a nezkrotná, pulzující vášní a s drzým smíchem na rtech, hnala se o zlom krk vstříc svému milenci, rudému ohni. Jako divoká furie se vrhla v ústrety tomu chladu a nic, nic na světě by ji nedokázalo zastavit.  
"Rudá v temnotách...!"  
Zašeptal Legolas spíš pro sebe a náhle měl pocit, jakoby letmo, koutkem oka něco zahlédl. Něco cizího a nesmírně vzdáleného. Zároveň ale znepokojivě povědomého. A taky zaslechl! Byla to píseň! Ano! Ukolébavka! Kde ji jen...  
Než by stačil jednou máchnout víčky, bylo to pryč.  
"Co je?"  
Uchechtl se Marghul, trochu pobaveně, trochu nechápavě, když si všiml nepřítomného pohledu svého novomanžela. Ten se jen oklepal.  
"Já... nic! Já jen... "  
Marghul mu byl tak blízko! Sotva na prst od něho! Až cítil jeho vůni i žár jeho kouřové kůže. Usmál se! Nechal svého chotě, aby mu opatrně stáhl z ramen povadlé zbytky svatebního věnce a sklopil oči. Vnímal, jak se mu úží hrdlo a do tváří se řine krev. Až byly rudější oněch příslovečných ohňů Utumna. Rozpačitě polkl. Napadlo ho, zda se vůbec někdy přestane stydět.  
Marghul se rozesmál. Laskavě! Přátelsky a hřejivě až elfovi nezbylo, než se přidat. Pak se k němu naklonil ještě blíž a začal potahovat za šňůrky jeho haleny. Pomalu, jemně, až jedna po druhé povolily. Bylo to opojné! Neuvěřitelně opojné!  
Legolas se krátce pokusil napodobit Marghulovo vrčení a cenění tesáků, ale vyšlo z toho nejvýš... zakňourání. Ne, nemohl si pomoci. Nebyl šelma! On připomínal spíš... laň. Křehkou a elegantní lesní bytost, vždy připravenou prchnout do bezpečí lesních hlubin. Naštěstí se zdálo, že jeho choti se to líbí. Divoký, vášnivý polibek, který mu uštědřil, byl toho dobrým důkazem. Dvě hrubé tlapy sebejistě vpluly pod jeho halenu. Byly horké a dřely jeho jemnou kůži, jako smirkový papír. Nakonec si našly cestu až k jeho bradavkám a jemně do nich cvrnkly špičkami prstů. Ten prostý pohyb vyloudil z elfova hrdla tlumené zasténání, tiché, jak žbluňknutí nožek vážky o vodní hladinu. Skřetí rty se konečně odlepily od těch elfích a vydaly se na vlhkou a horkou pouť po jeho krku. Legolas využil té vzácné krátké chvíle, kdy měl čas mluvit.  
"Mar... Marghule! Marghule!"  
Horečný šepot dolehl až ke skřetímu slechu.  
"Já myslím, že už vím, jak je to po elfsku."  
"Jak?" Opáčil Marghul s úsměvem.  
"Pomalu! Pomalu!" Vypravil ze sebe elf, spokojený sám se sebou. Odpověděl mu další příval smíchu.  
"Myslel sem si to."  
Z Legolase jakoby rázem spadlo veškeré napětí. Pomalu! Opakoval si jako zaklínadlo. Nebudou nikam spěchat! Mají spoustu času. Mají všechen čas! Je to jeho svatební noc.  
Další polibek! Bylo vzrušující pohrávat si s přezkami na Marghulově vestě. Snivě se usmál. Už zase se ho - tak jako po obřadu - začínala zmocňovat ta zvláštní střízlivá opilost. Chňapl po dlouhatánském skřetím uchu a s tichým chychotáním se do něho zakousl. Jeho prstíky nezahálely. Přezky na vestě jedna po druhé kapitulovaly a ten kus huňaté kožešiny poslušně sklouzl z Marghulových ramen. Brzy ji následovala elfova halena. Skřet se vzápětí na to zvolna, jako když se kácí strom, položil na houni. Své jiskrné oči při tom nespustil z Legolase. Bylo to, jako kdyby mu říkal, jen do toho.  
A ten ho poslechl!  
Mohutné Marghulovo tělo v okolním tmavnoucím vzduchu připomínalo spíš stín. Jeho pevná hruď se zdvíhala a hřála do elfích dlaní. A lákala k dotykům. Rukama, rty, zuby, jazykem! Legolas vnímal její stále intenzivnější chvění i pulzování pod hrudním košem.  
Pomalu! Nic nemusí! Za to všechno může. Jak sladké to bylo pomyšlení.  
S rozpustilým a trochu rozpačitým smíchem poškádlil Marghulovu bradavku. Na chvíli se zarazil. Jeho choť se na něho vesele usmál a sevřel ho svýma silnýma pažema. Pak se s ním překulil, takže náhle byl Legolas ten na lopatkách. Prudce vydechl a přivřel oči. Ramena, paže, hruď, břicho! Marghul, jakoby byl všude a jakoby nechtěl nikdy skončit. Rozněžnělý Legolas rozkošnicky mhouřil víčka a jemně, bříšky prstů, hladil druhova záda. A pak se skřet zvedl a mezi prsty opatrně sevřel tkanice elfových kalhot.  
"Už?"  
Zašeptal a on jen pokýval hlavou. Nenápadně, jakoby doufal, že celý svět, kromě Marghula, přeslechne ten dychtivý souhlas. Jeho adresát se jen pousmál. Až trýznivě pomalu rozšněroval smyčku a stejně zvolna nechal ten kus hrubého plátna klouzat přes elfovy útlé boky a kyčle. Odhalenou kůži polechtal chladnoucí noční vzduch, aby ji vzápětí, jako přístřeší, přikryly široké skřetí dlaně. Napřed pohladily kolena a hned na to uvolnily místo Marghulovým rtům. Pak, jako jednotný šik, vystoupaly vzhůru po vnitřních stranách jeho stehen, skoro jakoby šplhaly po žebříku. Legolase zaplavilo cosi jako slastná úleva! Jak uklidňující bylo vědět, že co se týče něžností, jsou si, v očích jeho chotě, všechny části jeho těla rovny! A že je všechny dokáže těšit a rozmazlovat stejně láskyplně, jako ty ostatní.  
Až na jednu!  
Jeho pohlaví, jakkoliv bylo vzrušené, zatím ušlo skřetově pozornosti.  
"Otoč se!"  
Zašeptal mu dokonce a on ho poslechl. Za chvíli už ucítil skřetův jazyk putující pomalu a jemně dolů po své páteři. Prohnul ji ještě více až připomínal tělo luku a z jeho lehce rozevřených rozkoší zvlhlých rtů splynulo několik tichých vzdechů. Marghulovy dlaně pevně sevřely jeho hýždě a začly je hníst.  
Ano! Ano! Běželo Legolasovou myslí, jeho srdcem a celým jeho tělem. Jakoby se celá jeho bytost náhle proměnila v jedno velké Ano! Ještě!  
"Marghule!"  
Hlesl a obrátil se k němu. Zahanbeně si uvědomil, že jeho choť má na sobě pořád ještě kalhoty. Ten naštěstí nic nenamítal. Povzbudivě se na něj zubil a jeho tvář byla vtělené rošťactví. Byl okouzlující!  
Legolas se zvedl. Tušil, že k tomuhle se bude muset trochu nutit, přes to se však odhodlaně pustil do boje s knoflíky na Marghulově poklopci.  
Všechno je v pořádku! Je to můj choť! Jde to moje svatební noc!  
Opakoval si, jenže rozpor mezi zoufalým lačným chtěním a přísnou chladnou morálkou se nedal umlčet tak snadno. Konec konců, Marghul byl stále ještě muž. A skřet navrch! Tedy nepřítel!  
Běž pryč! Zakřičel na tu otravnou mravokárnou obludku co žila uvnitř něho a našeptávala mu všechny tyhle proklaté žvásty. Jen doufal, že Marghul si ničeho nevšimne.  
Ten však měl na mysli něco zcela jiného.  
"Eště sem tě nenaučil úplně všechno."  
Zašeptal roztouženému Legolasovi do ucha. Elf zpozorněl!  
"A... co...?"  
Vyhrkl to až příliš rychle. Neměl ani tušení, jak se správně zeptat, na to se mu nedostávalo vhodných slov. Jen jeho dychtivost, ta byla upřímná. A ta ho prozradila. Na chvíli měl pocit, že se propadne hanbou. Marghul se vesele culil.  
"Ty tvý červený uši mi řikaj, že už se nemůžeš dočkat, až ti to ukážu."  
Po těch slovech zrudl elf ještě víc.  
"Tak... co...?"  
Začínal bý trochu neklidný. Marghulovy oči zářily jako samotný plamen bohyně Dha a vypadaly stejně nebezpečně.  
"Nevim, jestli mám...!" Pravil tajnůstkářsky. "A kdo ví? Třeba se ti to nebude líbit."  
Netrpělivý Legolas rezignoval na veškerou důstojnost a začal do něho zcela nekrálovsky šťouchat.  
"No tak! Prozraď! Prozraď!" Škemral, jenže Marghulovi se jeho tajuplnost nejspíš zalíbila.  
"Jen si lehni!"  
A tak poslechl. Znovu na břicho, jako před chvílí. Uvolnit se, přivřít oči. Cítit na sobě ruce a rty svého chotě. Vnímat, jak se šinou stále níž a níž, dokud opět pevně nesevřely jeho půlky. Pak se na něho přitisklo statné skřetí tělo, až vydechl drcen tou sladkou tíží. Skřetova levačka zabloudila k jeho ústům a jemně mu přejela rty. Prostředník a ukazovák se dožadovaly vstupu dovnitř a on je radostně pustil. Špičkou jazyka se pohrával s jejich hrubými bříšky, až byla celá horká a vlhká.  
Tohle už znal! Marghulovi jde o ten uzel, co je uvnitř jeho těla. A taky že ano! Skřetovy prsty brzy opustily horké vlhko jeho úst a začaly se opatrně dobývat níže.  
A netrvalo dlouho a našly, co hledaly!  
Teď už se Legolas nedržel zpátky. Nešlo to! Jeho vzdechy a stony naplnily indigovou modř vzduchu mezi nimi. Vypadalo to, že Marghul si dává na čas. Dokonce - a to neměl ve zvyku - přidal třetí prst. Legolas byl stále netrpělivější.  
"Marghule, tak... co... co to bude?"  
Odpověděla mu další dávka rozpustilého smíchu.  
"Myslim, že teď už by to mohlo bejt dobrý!"  
Znovu se naklonil nad elfovo ucho a zakryl jeho útlou figuru svým tělem. Příjemně hřálo do Legolasových zad.  
"Teď mě Lístku dobře poslouchej. Ten uzel, co máš uvnitř," (skřetí jazyk dráždivě putoval po okraji jeho boltce) "se dá dráždit i jinak než prstama. De to i ptákem." (Skřetí pyj, horký tvrdý a vzrušený, se otíral o jeho hýždě a tiskl se mezi ně) "A je to krásný, sladký a rajcovní! A přesně to bych ti chtěl teď udělat." (Marghulův šepot byl vlhký a horečný a dobyvačně se zavrtával do elfova zvukovodu.) "Pěkně tě vojet! A cejtit u toho, jak se zmítáš a křičíš rozkoší. Tak po tom toužim! Musim to vidět!"  
Legolas měl dojem, že právě oněměl. A že už nikdy, nikdy, dokud Arda bude Ardou nebude schopen vypravit ze sebe kloudného slova. To, co Marghul pronesl, to co po něm teď chtěl, bylo tolik, tolik, tolik! Nemravné! Dokonce tak moc, že stačilo, aby si to v duchu zopakoval a už se v něm roznítil učiněný požár.  
Jenže, jako obvykle, ke své obrovské hanbě, nevěděl jak odpovědět.  
"Ehm... já..."  
Ano! Řvalo v něm jeho podpalubí.  
"Totiž..."  
Ano!  
"Ne... nebolí to?"  
Tak řekni to už konečně! Ano! Ano!  
Kolem jeho ucha zazvonil jemný perlivý smích.  
"Někdy! Trochu! Ale rychle to přejde!"  
Ano! Ano! Do toho, Marghule! Ano!  
"Tak... dobře!"  
Víc Marghul slyšet nepotřeboval. Vzápětí na vchod do jeho těla zatlačila hlavička skřetího penisu.  
"Lístečku!" Vydechl do elfova ucha. "Teď potřebuju, abyses uvolnil."  
A on se snažil! Opravdu se snažil, Přes to vzápětí ucítil, jak mu tělem projíždí ostrý palčivý osten bolesti.  
Neozval se! Nestěžoval si! Jen tiše zasykal a úplně to stačilo, aby Marghul pochopil a přestal. Do jeho šíje se zakousl pár ostrých zubů. Ne, bolestivě! Jemně, opatrně, dost na to, aby neporušil citlivou kůži bílou, jak leknín.  
Přesně, jak Marghul slíbil, bolest brzy odezněla a jeho tělo se opět začalo plnit. Stále víc a víc hlouběji a hlouběji, dokud se Marghulovy boky nezarazily o jeho hýždě.  
"Všechno... dobrý... líbí?"  
Zašeptal opět skřetí hlas a bylo znát, že i on stěží vládne sám sebou. Odpovědělo mu jen vzrušené zasténání.  
A pak Marghul poprvé přirazil a pak zas a znova. Jeho boky do něj bušily, jak kladivo a silné paže svíraly jeho ramena.  
Byl jak v pasti! Jako v tom nejkrásnějším nejkouzelnějším vězení, jehož stěny jsou od základů až po střechu postaveny ze samé rozkoše. A on se z něho nikdy nechtěl osvobodit.  
Marghul se vzpínal řičel jak démon! Jak temný ďábel, který se právě vynořil z nejhlubších propastí pekla a lační po krvi. A jistě tak i vypadal! Jenže to Legolas nevěděl s jistotou!  
"Ma... Ma... Marghule! Já... chci tě vidět! Prosím!"  
Uklouzlo z jeho rtů, jen co se mu podařilo chytit dech.  
Odpovědělo mu, co jiného, než smích. Smyslný zpupný drzý a chlípný!  
"Dobře! Určitě to zvládneš! Seš pružnej, jak stéblo trávy."  
Netrvalo ano vteřinu a jeho tělo opsalo ve vzduchu kruh a hned žuchlo zpět na houni. Pro Marghula byl jak pírko!  
Na krátký okamžik se jejich oči setkaly. Elfovy jak nebe, skřetovy jako samo peklo. Žhavé a ohnivé a plné smyslnosti. Přesně tak, jak si je Legolas představoval. Pak se na něj vrhly i jeho rty, stejně dobyvačné a chtivé, jako ty oči.  
Marghul na nic nečekal a zvedl jeho bílá stehna vysoko do vzduchu. Nedělalo mu nejmenší potíž prostě si je hodit na ramena.  
A pak do svého chotě znovu vstoupil.  
Bylo to stejné, jako před tím. Znovu to naplnění, znovu to sevření. Jen teď se k požitku přidal i další smysl. Marghul vypadal úchvatně ve své vášni. Jako živoucí oheň! Legolas cítil jak v jeho těle ještě roste a nabývá a bylo to úžasné.  
"Ah... Lístku!"  
Vyrážel ze sebe mezi jednotlivými výkřiky a svými ostrými nehty rozdíral jeho kůži.  
"Já... Si tak skvělej! Tak mě svíráš! Já...můžu do tebe? Chci stříkat do tebe!"  
Ani to nestačil doříct tím méně počkat na svolení a Legolas už cítil, jak ho zaplavuje jedna dávka Marghulova sémě za druhou, dokud se vyčerpaný skřet nezhroutil do jeho náruče. Ten a nic nečekal a ještě celý udýchaný sevřel v pěsti Legolasovo vlastní pohlaví. Netrvalo dlouho a jeho elfský choť připojil svou vlastní rozkoš k té jeho.

Ležel a oddychoval a měl pocit, že svět se rozplynul. Že z něj nezůstalo nic, jen on a Marghul a vše ostatní se smrsklo do malé tuhé kuličky, do níž stačí cvrnknout, ona se s rachotem odvalí a přestane ho obtěžovat. Chtělo se mu smát i plakat zároveň. Po jeho boku odpočíval jeho skřetí choť, on na něj hleděl a myslel na to, že ještě nikdy nebyl nikomu tak blízko. Dokonce ani Marghulovi samotnému. Až doteď! Do téhle noci!  
Do Utumna se vší hloupou mravností! Do Utumna se ctí i morálkou! Marghul v něm každou špetku tohohle hloupého smetí ubil svým mužstvím.  
Tušil, že se ti oškliví trapiči zase zvetí. Jenže teď mu to bylo jedno.  
Přitáhl si Marghulovu deku až k bradě a přivinul se ke svému manželovi. Oba zůstali přesně tak nazí jako v okamžiku svého nejhlubšího milostného vytržení. Po jejich svatební noci nezbyla ani jednomu z nich chuť či síla znovu se oblékat. Tak se prostě schoulili jeden druhému do náručí a doufali v to nejlepší.  
Legolas věděl, že brzy je rozrazí noční chlad. Zatím však nebylo důvodu se znepokojovat. Zatím bylo vše v nejlepším pořádku. Spokojeně zavřel oči a pohroužil se do dlouhého ozdravného spánku.


End file.
